


Tyrell

by comeoncomeout



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/F, First Time, From Sex to Love, Lust at First Sight, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fifty Shades Sansaery fic no one wanted or asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This may have already been done, and I'm sorry if it's terrible.

"Ms. Tyrell will see you now, Ms. Poole" the handsome young dark haired receptionist stated.  
"My name is Sansa. Sansa Stark. Jeyne is.. Ms. Poole has the flu."  
The receptionist did not respond, and instead he gave her a look of disgust after eyeing her up and down. She was wearing a navy petticoat from the Gap over a green blouse that was two sizes too big, a khaki skirt that flowed out at her knees, and worn green flats. The soles of her shoes flapped against the marble floor and separated from the rest of her shoe as she walked in utter silence before the handsome man asked, "May I take your coat Ms. Stark?"  
"Sansa. Just Sansa. No, thank you." Sansa replied as she eyed the plate on the mahogany door that read, "Margaery Tyrell, Attorney at Law, CEO Tyrell Corporations" and took a deep breath before the receptionist opened the door.  
  
Sansa walked in, well tripped over her broken shoe rather and fell right on her face. When she looked up, a beautiful chestnut haired woman with striking hazel eyes walked frantically towards her.  
"Ms. Poole, are you alright?"  
Sansa was flustered. She had never seen someone so captivating in her life. She was mentally kicking herself for looking like such an idiot on the floor, hurriedly picking up her pencils, stationary, Jeyne's questions, and tape recorder. She almost forgot Ms. Tyrell had asked her if she was okay before she finally replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm Ms. Stark. Sansa Stark. Ms. Poole has the flu. I know you're a busy woman. I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry? Ms. Stark, you have nothing to apologize for. Here let me help you." Sansa reached for another scattered piece of stationary from the floor at the same moment the older woman reached for the same piece of stationary. When Ms. Tyrell touched her hand, Sansa felt like an electric shock had run through her entire body. She gasped impulsively and for the first time locked eyes with Margaery Tyrell, one of the most prestigious women in all of King's Landing, in all of Westeros. Ms. Tyrell smirked at her before handing her the last sheet of paper left on the floor. "You are right. My time is rather limited. We should get started. Do you work for the paper as well?"  
"Umm.. No." Sansa said as she smoothed down her skirt with her free hand and watched Ms. Tyrell saunter back to her desk. The way the gorgeous woman's hips swayed slightly in her sheer black dress, her curly hair rustled against her exposed back, her heels clicked quietly against the marble floor, made Sansa's stomach flutter and her heart race. "Jeyne.. Ms. Poole is my roommate."  
"Then why exactly do I have the pleasure of you being the one to interview me Ms. Stark? Do you study journalism as well?"  
Sansa was supposed to be asking Ms. Tyrell questions, but she assumed the older woman was easing her into this interview, knowing she was a flustered mess by her grand entrance.  
"No... Just call me Sansa. Sansa is fine.. I.. I study Women's Literature." Sansa tried to place the tape recorder on Ms. Tyrell's desk, but it fell over and dropped to the floor. She sighed before finally composing herself to inspect that the tape recorder was in fact functional and pressed play. "Ms. Tyrell, you have accomplished so much at such a young age, to what do you.."  
"To what do I owe my success? Really?" Ms. Tyrell interrupted. "I know how to read people and I have business sense. As an entrepreneur, I know when a business is worth my time and when to cut ties with a sinking ship. As a defense attorney, I know when my clients are truly innocent and when they are _not so innocent ___." Ms. Tyrell's infliction on the last part made Sansa's face blush slightly. She had to cross her legs together more tightly to relieve the pressure pulsing between her thighs. She realized her trembling hands were tapping her pencil against Ms. Tyrell's desk. She stopped her nervous twitching, cleared her throat, and read Jeyne's next questions out loud before thinking, "Are you in a relationship with Renly Baratheon?"  
Margaery Tyrell gave her a questioning look, "Are you insinuating my professional relationship with Mr. Baratheon is not so professional and that is why I am successful, Ms. Stark?"  
Sansa's eyes went wide as she interjected, "No! No of course not. I'm just reading Jeyne's questions. I would never.." Sansa shook her head frantically.  
Ms. Tyrell's face softened slightly, "No, Ms. Stark. I am not in a relationship with Renly Baratheon."  
"I'm sorry.. I.. Next question." Sansa looked down at Jeyne's questions and made sure to take the time to read it herself before speaking. She felt Ms. Tyrell's eyes on her, and when her blue eyes locked on hazel eyes, she forgot the next question and had to look down again. She took a deep breath before asking, "It says here you and your three brothers were adopted by your grandmother when you were four, do you think that has shaped you into the person you are today?"  
"My grandmother is a charismatic woman. She inspired me to achieve greatness yes, but my rags to riches life story, while an inspiration, had only a small part in the person I am today. I believe it is my own choices that have made me successful, not the choices of my family. Let me ask you Ms. Stark, it was your choice to grace me with your presence today correct?"  
Sansa nodded even though she knew the question was rhetorical. "Your friend, Ms. Poole could have sent someone who works for the paper as well, but instead she sent her roommate, a friend she could trust. You obliged, but your behavior tells me that you were not truly interested in meeting with me today."  
"Ms. Tyrell, it is a pleasure to meet a distinguished woman such as yourself. I didn't mean to.."  
Ms. Tyrell raised her finger to silence Sansa before continuing, "I told you I know how to read people. You have not offended me Ms. Stark. I only wish to know why you would agree to this meeting on behalf of your friend when you have no interest in journalism. You're a beautiful young woman. I do not doubt that you are smart as well in your own field. Don't you think your studies would be a better use of your time? Or perhaps even a young man who has eyes for only you, or maybe even.. a pretty girl?"  
"I just.. I wanted to help Jeyne. There's no one, Ms. Tyrell. I mean.. Look at me." Sansa gestured to her messy red hair down her bargain department store bought clothing.  
"I am." Ms. Tyrell replied with a straight face. Sansa let out an awkward chuckle. "You should probably get going Ms. Stark. I have a meeting in five minutes. I'll walk you out."  
  
Sansa didn't question the older woman. She was authoritative, she was breathtakingly, painfully gorgeous. Sansa had never seen a woman the way she was looking at Ms. Tyrell. She had never even ogled a man with such adoration and desire.  
Margaery quickly grabbed Jeyne's questions from Sansa without the red headed young woman noticing as they arrived at the elevator. Sansa stepped inside and turned to face Ms. Tyrell who was smirking at her, "Sansa."  
"Margaery."  
The elevator door closed.


	2. I'm No Good

Sansa parks Jeyne's car on the curb whilst cursing at herself. Jeyne was going to kill her for the small amount of information she had gotten out of Margaery Tyrell. She was not a journalist, but she knew Jeyne would have a hard time writing a bio on Margaery Tyrell for _The Westeros University Gazette ___with only one straight answer to her questions, that answer being that Margaery Tyrell was not dating Renly Baratheon. On second thought, Sansa was pissed at Jeyne for including that question with no warning whatsoever.  
Sansa still felt shaken by her encounter with the attorney/CEO. _Did she ask me if I was a lesbian? ___She shook her head before unlocking the door to her and Jeyne's apartment. When she walked in the whole room smelled like vaporub and Jeyne was hovered over her laptop on the couch under a fur throw.  
"There you are. How was the traffic? Thank you so much for going! I received her e-mail fifteen minutes ago. She answered like all of my questions. How did you do it?"  
"What?" Sansa scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she looked over Jeyne's shoulder to see the e-mail from Margaery Tyrell. "How did she..?" Sansa stopped herself before giving anything away. "The traffic wasn't too terrible. I'm going to make some soup."  
Sansa walked to the kitchen area and grabbed a large pot from a cabinet next to the stove. Jeyne struggled to stand from the couch with her laptop and a cup of tea in hand. She sat down at the breakfast bar before asking, "What was she like?"  
"She was.. Intimidating. She has nice.." Sansa paused and breathed out, "assets."  
"Oh do you mean she has gorgeous people working in her office? I've heard they only hire men. If they look anything like Renly Baratheon, I'm sure they are quite the asset."  
"Speaking of Renly Baratheon.. I asked if she was dating him. Thanks for that."  
"What? She's only ever pictured with him or her brothers. I can't find anything about who she is dating. She's fucking hot too, so you know she has to at least date casually. I mean, look at her." Jeyne flipped her laptop around to show Sansa a picture of Margaery Tyrell dressed in an elegant teal gown that hugged her curves. "I'm not a lesbian, but I'd still fuck her. I'd love to get some shots of her done for the article. An original photo would look nice."  
Sansa turned away to hide her blush and continued preparing the soup, resolving to ignore this conversation entirely in order to not give herself away to Jeyne. How could she even explain to Jeyne what was going on inside her head? She didn't know herself. All she knew was that Margaery Tyrell was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in all of her twenty three years of existing.  
"Earth to Sansa. Are you feeling alright sweetie?"  
"Yes I'm fine. I just.. I realized I have a paper to write by tomorrow that I've barely started. Why exactly were you interviewing Margaery Tyrell? Everyone knows who she is, so why write an article on her?"  
"Why wouldn't I? She is giving our commencement speech at graduation. She rarely does interviews at all. My dad pulled some strings, and she agreed to meet with me. I hated that I got the flu, but luckily I have the best, best friend in the world. You seem.. I just hope you don't get the flu too. Right before finals? I'd never live it down."  
"No, you most certainly wouldn't." Sansa stirred the ingredients into the soup willing herself to be prepared to be utterly uncomfortable during her own graduation.

 

Sansa's thoughts wander while she is supposed to be listening to Professor Lannister's lecture on Valyrian Poetry. She couldn't help thinking of the nerve wrecking meeting the day before with Margaery Tyrell. Before she could push the thought of the older woman's fine toned legs that went on for days to the back of her mind, Mr. Lannister was instructing them that their finals would take place at 9AM the following week. Several students groaned, and Sansa collected her books before walking briskly outside into the blistering hot sun. Harry was waiting for her by her beat up VW bettle.  
"Sansa! Guess what?! I made the Olympic fencing team!" Harry hugged Sansa tightly.  
"That's wonderful Harry!" Sansa hugged back tightly but pulled away rather quickly. Harry still left his hands on her hips a little too long for her liking, but she didn't let it bother her. She loved Harry like a brother, and he was just a little too touchy-feely.  
"I have to go straight to work, but we'll celebrate after finals next week?" Sansa asked as Harry helped her open the jammed door of her car and smiled at her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable.  
"Definitely. Bye Sans. Have a good night at work."  
"Congrats Harry. Bye."

Sansa's phone started to vibrate as she was sorting through fabric at the craft store she worked at, Mordane's. It was her mother calling.  
"Hey mom. I can't really talk right now. I'm at work. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes sweetie it's fine. I'm sorry to bother you, but Bran fell and broke his leg. He's fine, but he has to have surgery. We won't be able to make it to your graduation. Your father and Arya are still coming. Robb is going to come stay with me to help with everything. I'm so sorry sweet girl. I hate to miss it, but the boys need me."  
Sansa sighed. She was used to this. Having five siblings, this was typical.  
"It's okay mom. I hope Bran is okay. Tell the boys I love them. I have to go. I'll call you later."  
"Bye sweetheart."  
"Bye mom."  
Sansa hangs up her phone and turns to see none other than Margaery Tyrell smirking at her, she jumps before hiding her face.  
"Why Ms. Stark. What a pleasure to see you again. Working hard are we?"  
"I.. Yes.. Can I help you find anything?"  
"Actually that would be wonderful."  
"So.. What kind of craft supplies can I help you find today, Ms. Tyrell?"  
"Rope."  
"That's aisle 6, I'll show you." Sansa tries to control her breathing.  
_Why is she here? She has a personal assistant who could get these items for her, and why would she be interested in crafts? Wasn't she saying to me only yesterday about finding better use of my time..? ___  
"How many inches will you need and which color?" Sansa looks into the attorney's eyes and sees focus, determination.  
Margaery looks down at Sansa's wrists and then back at her face.  
"I'll need twelve inches of red rope."  
The smirk is back on the older woman's face, and Sansa tries not to blush, but fails miserably.  
"Anything else?"  
"Cable ties."  
"That's aisle 9."  
She hands Margaery the bag of black cable ties.  
"There's just one more thing."  
Sansa clears her throat before almost whispering, "Yes?"  
"Candles."  
"We have those up front. You can pick them out, and then I'll ring you up."  
"Lovely. Thank you for your wonderful service Ms. Stark."

Sansa stands behind the counter watching Margaery Tyrell, THE Margaery Tyrell browsing through assorted scented candles with a curious look on her face. She can't help but stare even though she knows it's rude. She's biting at her bottom lip and tapping her index finger against the counter when Theon wraps his arms around her waist causing her to yelp. Margaery looks up, her face showing anger and annoyance before drawing her attention back to the assorted candles.  
"Theon!" She whispers in a firm tone, and he smiles wide at her. "You scared me!" She slaps his bicep, but smiles despite herself.  
"Don't let _Septa ___Mordane catch you eyeing the brunette over there. Wait.. Is that? No way!" Theon's outburst is enough to make Margaery glance up at them.  
"Shh! I know okay? Just shut up and go somewhere else. She may never come back if you hit on her."  
Theon gives his best puppy dog frown before walking away like he has a tail to put between his legs.  
Margaery walks over to the register and places her basket on the counter.  
"Circus Roses. Interesting choice. And.. Regular candles. Few people buy these now." Sansa tries to make casual conversation as she sees Theon lurking around the corner. Margaery notices that Sansa's eyes have wandered to somewhere behind her, so she turns around to see Theon who quickly pretends to be fiddling with the wooden lettering hanging on display.  
"Is that your boyfriend?"  
"Who? Theon?!" Sansa chuckles, "No. He's like my brother. Thank you for answering Jeyne's questions by the way. She said they really helped."  
Margaery smiles at her, "It was my pleasure. Let me know if she has any other questions." Margaery slides her business card over to Sansa. Her personal number is already written on the back of the card.  
"Actually, Jeyne did say she'd like to get an original shot, a picture of you for the article."  
"Yes I can do that. I will be available on Saturday. Text me the time and place."  
"Really? Thank you so much. I'll text you."  
"Have a good evening Ms. Stark. I will see you Saturday." Margaery smirks.  
"Yes. Bye Ms. Tyrell." Sansa feels her knees go weak. She watches Margaery walk out the door, the exit chimes, and she feels anxious. She doesn't even notice when Theon walks up to her, mouth gaping.  
"Did you just get her number?"  
"No! It's not like that. She just.. Did this interview for the Gazette for Jeyne. Well I did the interview, but anyway Jeyne wanted a picture and.."  
Theon interrupts her, "What kind of picture?" Theon raises his eyebrow.  
"You're gross. Go away."

Sansa and Jeyne meet Harry at the entrance to the Lannister hotel. His fencing team is staying at the hotel for a banquet, and Jeyne has rented out a small room for the shoot with Margaery. Harry hugs Sansa and then gives a much friendlier hug to Jeyne. They walk into the room and Jeyne checks the lighting. Shortly after Margaery walks in with a tall burly man with a scarred face.  
"Ms. Tyrell, thank you for agreeing to this shoot on such short notice." Jeyne states, but Margaery isn't looking at Jeyne, her eyes are set on Sansa who shyly looks down at her feet.  
Margaery smiles, "It was no trouble, Ms. Poole."

Margaery does not smile in any of the pictures Jeyne takes, instead using sultry and stern expressions. Jeyne seems satisfied enough though, and says, "That should work well for the article. I appreciate your time Ms. Tyrell. Thank you once again."  
"You are most welcome. Ms. Stark, could I have a word?" Margaery looks away from her and whispers something to the tall man, her bodyguard possibly. Sansa walks over to the alluring older woman, "Ms. Tyrell.."  
"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"  
"Yes. I would love that, but.... I rode with Jeyne."  
"Sandor will drive you home, if your friend can manage on her own or with.. That boy there."  
"Harry is staying here, but uhh.. Jeyne will be fine. I'll just go get my purse."

"I'm going to have coffee with her." Sansa says trying to hold back her grin.  
"Oh my gods! No way! She's..? You're..? Wait.."  
"Shh! Don't say a word. I'll see you at home." Sansa blows Jeyne a kiss and walks blissfully towards Margery despite the fluttering in her stomach.

Sansa and Margaery walk to Hotpie's after Margaery instructs Sandor to pick up Sansa in thirty minutes. They do not say a word to one another until they are seated with their coffees and a large muffin. Margaery pushes the muffin towards Sansa and says in a commanding tone, "Eat."  
Sansa nibbles quietly as Margaery watches the younger girl lick a crumb from the side of her lip.  
"Are you going to eat some?"  
"I'd like to, yes, _and ___I want to make sure your needs are met as well."  
Sansa senses there was an innuendo in that remark, but disregards it to avoid her skin from flushing anymore. Margaery's stares are doing enough to cause her cheeks to blush slightly already.  
Margaery coughs slightly before saying, "So you study women's literature.. Tell me, who is your favorite female author?"  
"Well.. I can't pick a favorite truly. Jane Austen of course is wonderful. The Bronte Sisters. Sylvia Plath. Alice Walker. Toni Morrison.. The list goes on. I have recently found a love for Patricia Highsmith.."  
"Diverse women.. Do you enjoy the romantics of Austen or the angst of Plath more?"  
"I.. The romantics." Sansa takes another bite, but for the first time Margaery's eyes leave hers. She's drumming her index finger against her lips as if pondering the mystery of life. Then she's standing and looking out the window. Sansa turns around to see that Sandor has already made it to Hotpie's.  
"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. Sandor is outside and can escort you home."  
Sansa stands up, shock in her eyes, hurt in her chest, "No, thank you. I can walk home."  
Sansa waltzes out of the coffee shop wondering what she could have done wrong when she hears Margaery call out to her, "Sansa, wait. At least let Sandor take you home." Sansa looks at the older woman who for the first time looks less in control, and somewhat, genuinely pained. That is the only reason Sansa begins to walk towards her before a bike messenger speeds passed her almost knocking her over. Luckily, Margaery grabs hold of her pushing her hard against the wall of the coffee shop. Margaery's hands rest just below Sansa's shoulders, their eyes locked on one another, their lips incredibly close. Sansa lets out a short breath, and Margaery whispers,  
"It's for your own good you know? I'm not.. I shouldn't let you get too close. I'll only hurt you Sansa Stark."  
"Then hurt me." Sansa replies without really considering the words escaping her mouth, but still knowing they are the truth. She wants Margaery Tyrell. She has never truly wanted another person. She has spent her life reading love stories, heart wrenching, awe inspiring love stories, and she has never wanted one for her own. She has lived vicariously through the pages of books, but for the first time, she feels the poetic words of her beloved stories coming to life in her own heart, and she doesn't care if her love story doesn't get a happy ending because having Margaery is better than never having her at all.  
"I won't hurt you Sansa. Let Sandor drive you home. I'll go back to the hotel to my room. I can walk. Please don't walk because I'm.. Just go Sansa." And with that Margaery lets go of the soft grip to her arms, and begins walking down the street back towards the Lannister Hotel.


	3. I Can't Stay Away From You

Sansa walks into her apartment after her last final, sighing in relief that her years of collegiate study have finally come to an end. She had just changed into her fleece pjs, made a cup of tea, and plopped down on the couch when Jeyne enters and screams, "It's finally over! No more ten page papers on the disasters plaguing Slaver's Bay, no more pervy old male instructors breathing down my neck about deadlines!"  
Sansa smiles at her best friend, "Now onto the adult world of deadlines that can make or break our careers. Cheers." Sansa holds up her tea cup. 

The doorbell rings, and Jeyne answers.  
"Package for a Sansa Stark." The delivery man states, and Jeyne signs for the package before giving Sansa a questioning look.  
"Who's it from?"  
"Margaery Tyrell. You never told me how your coffee _date _went on Saturday.. I take it went well then."__  
"Quite the opposite actually. Let me see."  
Sansa opens the package to find a book with a sticky note on the front that reads, _She has a vision of a pale white flower, shimmering as if seen in darkness or through water. Why did people talk of heaven, she wondered. _. Sansa knew immediately which book Margaery had given her before even reading the title on the front. After viewing the book more closely, Sansa saw it was a first edition.__  
"Oh my gods.." Sansa whispers.  
"What is it?"  
"Jeyne, this is a first edition. It's worth.. At least $4,000."  
"Which book is it?"  
Sansa blushes, "The Price of Salt.."

Sansa steps out of Jeyne's car. She's wearing skinny jeans that fit nicely on her tight legs, stilettos, and a crisp white blouse that hugs her curves nicely. This was not a normal night, and Jeyne had insisted on picking out Sansa's outfit. They had both finished all of their finals, and it was time for a night of heavy drinking. After two mixed drinks and their fifth tequila shot within the hour, Sansa made her way to the bathroom. Her vision was slightly fuzzy as she looked at her phone, waiting in line for the ladies room. She found Margaery's number in her phone, and immediately pressed call.  
"Hello? Sansa?"  
"Hi Margaery." Sansa slurred.  
"Sansa, are you drunk?"  
"Maybe.... Thanks for the expensive book, but you can have it back. I.. I already have a copy."  
"Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now."  
"Oh really? You're so frustrating. I know you want me Margaery, and I want you too." Sansa giggles at her own admission.  
"Sansa Stark, tell me right this instant where you are." Margaery's voice was firm.  
"No, this time I'm pushing you away." Sansa ends the call.  
Less than a minute later her phone lights up with Margaery Tyrell's name.  
"Hello?"  
"I'm on my way. Don't leave." And this time Margaery hangs up, leaving Sansa utterly confused. _How does she know where I am? ___

Sansa steps outside of the bar after using the restroom. She skims her hands over the chill bumps on her arms. Harry comes up behind her and hugs her tightly, moving his lips to her ear, "Sansa..." He slurs and Sansa turns to face him, with her arms against her own chest trying to break free from his firm grasp.  
"Harry..."  
"I've wanted to do this for so long." He leans in to kiss her, and she recoils immediately. Then she hears the sounds of another man saying, "Hey! Can't you see she's not interested pervert?" Sandor pulls Harry off of Sansa and clenches his fists to punch Harry's chiseled jaw making Harry wince and cry out, "No please don't! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!"  
Sandor unclenches his fist and looks over to Margaery who wears a grimaced expression upon her perfectly sculpted face. She nods to Sandor to tell him it is alright before looking to Sansa. Sansa feels her stomach jump, but not from butterflies and not from Margaery's angry glares but from the tequila shots she had taken. She quickly leans over the trashcan outside and barfs in an unbecoming way. Margaery holds Sansa's hair back, and the stench of cigarette butts and chewing tobacco littered on the opening to the trash can makes Sansa barf again. When she has finally emptied her stomach of all alcohol and catches her breath she hears Margaery say, "Sansa, are you going to be sick again?"  
"No I think.. I'm good now."  
Margaery's face is still stern, but she looks almost pained at the sight of the red headed woman next to her.  
"I'm.. How did you find me? How did you get here so quickly?"  
"A few laws may have been broken, but I can see now I arrived just in time to be your knight in shining armor. With the help of Sandor of course. Come on, we're leaving."  
"But I.. I have to tell Jeyne."  
"Don't worry, she's already been greeted by my brother, Willas. We won't see either of them for the rest of the night. Come."  
Margaery places Sansa's arm around her shoulder and hauls her to the car waiting for them. Sandor opens the door, and Margaery gracefully leads Sansa into the backseat. Sansa rests her head on Margaery's shoulder as Sandor drives off into the night. 

Sansa's vision blurs as she opens her eyes to the well lit room. Her head feels as if it has been split in two. When her eyes finally focus on her surrounding, she realizes she is in a lush hotel room, wrapped in a thin white sheet in only her bra and panties. She sees Margaery Tyrell seated at the guest room desk with her back to her, long brown hair tied together cascades down her defined back muscles. She is typing hurriedly on her MacBook. Sansa's eyes go wide and she gasps, making Margaery turn around.  
"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Margaery gives that trademark smirk.  
Sansa is speechless for a moment before finally asking the only question on her mind, "Did we..?"  
Margaery laughs, "No, Sansa. We didn't have sex. I'm not much for date rape. In fact, if I had not picked you up last night..." Margaery's expression changes from light hearted to infuriated in a flash. She has to take a deep breath to level her emotions before continuing, "Anyway.. Room service should be here shortly with your breakfast. There's an aspirin and a glass of water on the night stand. You'll be needing that."  
"Did you undress me?" Sansa asks coyly.  
"I sort of had to. Your clothes were covered in vomit." Margaery deadpans.  
"Oh..." Sansa hides her face from embarrassment.  
"If you were mine, then you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. I don't understand why you would put yourself in that position. If you hadn't called me.. I don't want to think about it."  
"I didn't think you cared, Margaery."  
Margaery closes her eyes, "I can't stay away from you, Sansa."  
Sansa blushes slightly before realizing what Margaery had said about her not being able to walk if she was Margaery's. _what exactly did she mean? ___

Sandor brings in the room service breakfast, and Sansa quickly wraps the sheet more tightly around her slender figure. He leaves a hanging bag with fresh clothes for Sansa before departing from the suite.  
"Eat now, Sansa."  
Sansa obeys despite her queasiness because how could she not? This mysterious, gorgeous woman speaks with such authority as if she could make the sun rise and set with her enchanting voice alone.  
"Are you always so bossy?" Sansa asks as she takes a bite of her waffle.  
"I prefer to be in control of all situations, Ms. Stark."  
"That must be exhausting."  
"It can be quite.. _tiring ___I suppose. But I am fit. You look as if you are yourself.."  
"I... I guess, yes."  
"I'd like to find out just how fit you are. After you've signed the proper paperwork of course."  
"Paperwork?"  
"I will pick you up this evening. We can discuss it then. You should shower, and Sandor will take you home. I have a meeting shortly."  
"I have to work until 7, but you could pick me up at Mordane's. Thank you for.. Everything. I'm sorry I was such a mess." Sansa smiles awkwardly, and Margaery gives her a genuine smile in return.  
"You enthrall me, Sansa."

 

Sansa takes a shower and puts on the clothes Sandor has left out for her. The lingerie he picked out costs more than Sansa's rent which is surprising considering how little fabric is there. When she finishes drying her hair and opens the bathroom door Margaery is on the phone.  
"You tell that scheming bastard, he's fired! I will not have him destroy our agricultural enterprise in The Reach with his pompous show boating!" She hangs up her phone and turns to Sansa with a wicked grin as if she wasn't just firing someone.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes.. I.. You're kind of.. Intimidating you know?" Sansa feels as if she hasn't had a normal breath of air in the last two weeks. Margaery walks closely beside her as they exit the suite.  
"You should find me intimidating."  
Sansa takes a deep breath and looks into Margaery's serious hazel eyes before looking back ahead towards the elevators.  
They step inside. Sansa is biting her lip, and Margaery has to close her eyes tightly to compose herself.  
"If you don't stop biting your lip, then I'm going to have to taste it for myself."  
"What if I would like that?"  
Margaery's eyes widen as she steps forward with urgency.  
"Fuck the paperwork." She grabs Sansa's hands at her sides, holds them tightly and kisses Sansa roughly on the mouth. She pushes her full body against Sansa, forcing the red headed woman's back against the elevator wall before biting at her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the younger woman.  
The elevator dings and Margaery pulls apart from Sansa with nonchalance as three handsome executives join them in the elevator. Sansa's face is as red as her hair, but Margaery acts unnerved by the interruption and nods at the three men. Sansa licks her bottom lip expecting to taste blood. She feels her thighs trembling as her and Margaery stand to the back of the elevator facing the backs of these tall men who so rudely interrupted them. Margaery skims her fingertips down Sansa's back sending chills down the redheads spine. Sansa looks over to see Margaery looking ahead as if her hands are not causing Sansa's panties to stick to her. She breaths in deeply when Margaery grabs her ass forcefully, possessively, and she exhales with a whimper when the elevator dings for the first floor, and Margaery gives her a quiet pat before turning to the younger girl, "After you, Ms. Stark." Margaery's face remains utterly vacant of emotion, only her eyes tells the truth of her desire. She watches Sansa's ass as she exits the elevator.

 

 

Sandor opens the backseat door for Sansa. Sansa doesn't get in though, she wants to say something, anything, but she doesn't even know how to form words at the moment with the way Margaery is looking at her.  
"I will have Sandor pick you up from Mordane's at 7."  
Sansa finds words finally but stutters, "Thank you.. Again.."  
Margaery grins at her for a split second and then her voice is stern, "Don't ever worry me like that again, Sansa. That guy was going to hurt you and force himself on you."  
Sansa didn't think before whispering, "Only you're allowed to do that right?"  
Margaery looks hurt, "Is that what you think? I would never force you into anything you didn't want Sansa. I don't want to hurt you. Just meet with me tonight, and if you don't want me after that, you can walk out the door. It will kill me, but I will respect your decision." Margaery grabs Sansa's hand, pulling the other girl gently towards her, and then leaves a lingering kiss on her cheek.  
Sansa's face turns fifty shades of red, "Margaery.."  
"I'll see you tonight Ms. Stark." Margaery grins.


	4. Hearts and Flowers

Sansa changes out of her work khakis and blue polo shirt, and takes a shower in the staff locker room. She slips back into the outfit Sandor picked up for her that morning, skinny jeans and a pale blue blouse that compliments her eyes well. She puts on the matching blue wedge heels and walks out to the front door as Ms. Mordane is locking up.  
"You look lovely Sansa. Have a wonderful night."  
"See you on Monday, Ms. Mordane."

Sandor greets her, "Ms. Stark. How are you this evening?"  
"Well. And yourself?"  
"Quite fine my lady. Ms. Tyrell has given me specific instructions that our destination for this evening is a surprise."  
"Oh.. Thank you Sandor."  
They ride in silence until Sandor parks the car outside of the King's Landing International Airport.  
"Why are we at the airport?"  
"You will see shortly Ms. Stark."

Sandor opens the car door for Sansa and leads the way to a private entrance that he opens with a key card. Margaery is talking with an attractive male pilot in front of a private jet. Margaery turns and smiles when she sees Sansa before walking over to her.  
"Ms. Stark, you look lovely this evening."  
"Thank you Ms. Tyrell. You look.." Sansa can't think of just one word immediately to describe the elegant beauty of Margaery Tyrell, who radiates sex appeal. Her breath catches in her throat before continuing, "Stunning, as always."  
Sansa feels she will never get used to Margaery's alluring smirks.  
"Do you like my jet?"  
"This is _yours? _?__  
"Yes. Jorah is going to fly us to my summer house in Highgarden. It's a quick flight, only thirty minutes. He will be on standby if you wish to return home."  
"I.. Uh. How many houses do you own?"  
Margaery giggles, "A few. Come on sweet girl. We best get going."

Margaery's jet is glamorous. All black leather seats are separated into two aisles. There is a full bar at the front with black leather swivel barstools. The interior smells of roses and Sansa can't help but gape at her surroundings. Margaery grabs Sansa's hand and whispers in her ear, "Do you like it?"  
Sansa's whole body tenses and then evaporates when she feels Margaery's breath on her neck.  
"It's.. Margaery." She whimpers, and turns to face the older woman. She's a panting mess from Margaery's proximity.  
Margaery's grin turns mischievous, "Does the cat have your tongue?"  
"I wish." Sansa gasps and covers her mouth with her free hand when she realizes she was thinking out loud.  
"My, my Ms. Stark." Margaery moves closer the younger woman and strokes her hair behind her ear then runs delicate fingers down her cheek. "You continue to surprise me."  
"Ms. Tyrell, it's time to buckle up." Jorah exclaims from the cockpit.  
"Thank you Jorah." Margaery replies, but her eyes don't leave Sansa's until she ushers the redhead to occupy the window seat on the second row and sits down next to her. She reaches over the younger girl and buckles her seatbelt for her tightly and securely. She lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes before buckling her own seatbelt. Margaery cups her hand around Sansa's inner thigh causing Sansa to sit up straighter and squeeze her thighs together slightly. Margaery hasn't even kissed her again yet, and she already feels the wetness pooling between her legs. Then she thinks of the steamy kiss in the elevator, Margaery's firm grip on her wrists, their bodies pressing against one another, and Margaery's teeth biting at her lip. She has to close her eyes and take a deep breath, resolving to compose herself.  
"You aren't afraid of flying are you?" Margaery asks with concern.  
"No.. I fly home to Winterfell as often as I can. I just had a thought.."  
Margaery smiles slightly and begins rubbing small circles with her thumb on Sansa's outer thigh. "You're from Winterfell? I would have guessed the Riverlands."  
"My mother is from the Riverlands. People tell me, I look just like her when she was my age. My father is from Winterfell, but he grew up in the Vale with his Uncle Jon." Sansa shakes her head when she realizes she is going on without any end in sight. "I'm sorry. You didn't need to know all of that."  
"I want to know you. We have the next thirty minutes before we arrive, so tell me.. Do you also have siblings?"  
"Yes, five."  
"Five siblings? Really? Where do you fit in with the wolf pack from Winterfell?"  
Sansa laughs and begins to feel at ease with Margaery, "Well, I have two older brothers, Jon and Robb, they are 26. I have a younger sister named Arya who is 21. And two younger brothers. Bran is 17 and Rickon is 14."  
"Are Jon and Robb twins?"  
"No, it's.. Jon is actually my cousin biologically. His mother, my Aunt Lyanna, died during childbirth and his father was killed in combat before he was born. He looks a lot like our dad. It's hard to believe his biological father had hair so blonde it was almost white."  
"Are you very close with your family?"  
"Yes, I mean.. I don't see them as much as I would like. What about your family?"  
"We're all so busy. Willas was with me the other night. He seemed to enjoy the company of your friend Jeyne.." Margaery raises her eyebrow before continuing, "Garlan is married to my wonderful sister-in-law Leonette and they have two beautiful children with another on the way. My third brother Loras is my best friend. I am the youngest, but you already knew that.."  
"It is quite unfair isn't it? Your life is a matter of public record and you barely know anything about me. I feel despite what the reporters may write about you, there is this whole other.. Side to you that no one sees. Maybe not even your family."  
"You are quite observant, Ms. Stark. However I fear that once you see the dark side of me, you may wish you were as oblivious as my family."  
"Do they know you're..?"  
"Do they know I'm what?"  
"Do they know you're a lesbian?" Sansa finally blurts out.  
"Yes, they do."  
"Then why aren't you.. I don't know.. Out of the closet?"  
Margaery sighs and gets frustrated, "It doesn't matter Sansa. Does your family know you're a lesbian?"  
"I'm not a lesbian." Sansa interjects quickly.  
"Then you're bisexual?"  
"No.. I mean.. I don't know."  
Margaery shifts uncomfortably in her seat and moves her hand from Sansa's thigh. Sansa wants to explain to Margaery, but she doesn't know how to say, _I've never been with **anyone** and my sexuality was not in question until I saw you. _"I'm sorry.."__  
Margaery remains silent, and Sansa slouches down in her seat feeling like Margaery isn't telling her something. The silence becomes awkward, so Margaery changes the subject.  
"So.. I always imagined what it would have been like to have a little sister. Tell me about Arya."  
"She's a professional kick boxer in Braavos. We used to fight a lot growing up, but we're closer now, and we talk at least once a week. We're just so.. Different. I'd never tell her, but I wish I could be more like her."  
"While I'm sure your sister is wonderful, that doesn't negate your worth. You are wonderful, just as you are."  
Sansa blushes and this time she reaches for Margaery's hand, "I think you're wonderful too."  
Margaery sighs but takes Sansa's hand to interlace their fingers, "We'll see."  
Sansa looks out the window for the remainder of the flight. Her mind races contemplating all of her unanswered questions regarding Margaery. Her anxiety makes the flight seem much longer than thirty minutes. 

Jorah lands the jet with ease. He walks into the cabin, and asks Margaery, "Ms. Tyrell would you like for me to retrieve your overnight bags?"  
Margaery stands and walks towards him. "Hold off for the moment Jorah. I will let you know." She slips him a one hundred dollar bill and whispers something to him that Sansa doesn't catch. When they exit the jet, Sansa sees a grand estate in the distance.  
"You have your own private landing.. Why am I not surprised?"  
"It is quite convenient. We'll take my car to the house."  
Sansa follows Margaery who chivalrously opens the passenger door for her. When they are parked outside, Margaery takes a deep breath, "Don't open your door."  
She then opens the passenger door for Sansa to exit, causing Sansa to blush. Margaery thinks she will never grow tired of making the red headed girl's cheeks flush. 

When they enter, Margaery strides over to a large island in the kitchen. There are a few legal documents stacked neatly on the countertop.  
"I will need you to sign this. It's a nondisclosure agreement."  
"I would never talk about you with anyone, Margaery. Is this really necessary?"  
"Not even Jeyne? Your sister? I must insist. Read over it if you must."  
Sansa stares down at the documents and realizes it doesn't matter. She doesn't even know how to explain her feelings for Margaery to herself, much less another person. She leaves her signature on the dotted line and looks up at the older woman, "So.. Now are we going to your bedroom?"  
Margaery's face becomes aggressive. "I don't fuck in my bedroom, Sansa. There is something I must show you. Before you agree to be mine, there will be other documents you must sign. We will have a formal written agreement." Sansa's eyes grow wide with shock as Margaery takes her hand. "Come now little wolf."  
They walk together up the elaborate staircase. Each click of Margaery's heels, ties a new intricate knot in Sansa's stomach. Her heart beats loudly against her chest in sync with her rapid breathing. After ascending to the second floor, Margaery opens a door at the end of the hallway with a red key. She turns on the dimly lit lights and shuts the door.  
Sansa looks to the center of the room and sees a large king sized canopy bed with red sheets and gold draperies. On one side of the room there are canes, chains, belts, and whips. On the other, a black dresser, the contents of which, Sansa is not sure of, but a part of her screams "run" and a part of her is seeping with curiosity. She looks around once more to see that black leather handcuffs hang in assorted places around the room, from the four posters of the bed, from the ceiling in the center of the room, over a couch next to the black dresser of mystery, from the front and back sides of a saddle sat perfectly atop a table.  
Sansa turns to Margaery, "Do women do this to you or do you do this to women?"  
"I do this to women." Margaery's expression is fixed and unreadable.  
"You're a... Sadist?"  
"I wouldn't call myself a sadist. I prefer the term _mistress _in this room. That's what I'd like for you to call me, if you agree to be mine."__  
"And why exactly would I want to let you... Use all of this on me?"  
"To please me."  
"It would please you to hurt me?"  
"This room is more about pleasure than pain, Sansa. I have rules. If you break those rules, then there will be consequences."  
"And if I say no.. We can't have any relationship whatsoever?"  
"This is the only type of relationship I have."  
"Why? Is it because you don't want the world to know you as Margaery Tyrell, lesbian Attorney and CEO?"  
"I could give a damn what anyone thinks of my sexuality. I do not want anyone to know about my preferences within this room or the room I have at my penthouse in King's Landing. There are quite a few more.. Play things there. I don't do romance. I will be committed to you and only you, but I don't do hearts and flowers. This is what I want."  
Sansa can't feel anything besides her heart beat drumming into her ears. She feels like she's going to faint. Margaery wants to tie her up, whip her, fuck her hard against every surface of this room, and despite the fact that she is a virgin and she's terrified, she has never been more turned on by the thought of Margaery taking her in every way possible.  
"Are we going to?.. Do you have the agreement now?"  
"I have one downstairs." Margaery turns to exit and Sansa follows. They descend the stairs and Margaery adds, "We will need to go over the contract in detail. I need to know your hard and soft limits."  
"Hard and soft limits?"  
"When you've had sex, was there anything you didn't like?"  
"I've never.." Sansa sighs, "I'm a virgin."  
Margaery turns at the foot of the stairwell, eyes wide. She clears her throat, "You're what?"  
"I've never had sex.."  
"With a woman?"  
"With anyone. Man or woman."  
Margaery turns and grabs a handful of her hair, "You let me show you all of that..."  
Sansa looks at the older woman with a sad expression, resolving in her mind that Margaery feels she has been a complete waste of her time.  
"I'm sorry for wasting your time. Jorah can fly me back to King's Landing if.."  
Margaery interrupts her, "You don't want to leave?"  
"No... I.." Sansa stops and looks down at the floor. "I want to try."  
"I can't exactly let you lose your virginity in my playroom.." Margaery takes Sansa's hand and guides her through the house to a door on the opposite end of the grand hall.  
"What are you doing?" Sansa asks timidly.  
"Remedying the situation."

 

 

Margaery opens the bedroom door and gently guides Sansa into the darkened room. She takes the younger girl's other hand in her own, and looks down at their intwined fingers before looking into Sansa's piercing blue eyes, "I just need to get a few things. I'm afraid if I start kissing you now, I won't be able to stop. Sit here." Margaery pulls Sansa's over to the California King Bed. Sansa sits and starts to take off her shirt, but Margaery perks up and shakes her head, "Patience sweet girl. I want to undress you myself." Sansa decided to only relieve herself from her wedges.  
Margaery walks into the en suite and returns quickly with a red box which she places on the edge of the bed. Sansa is a nervous mess. Margaery is about to make love to her, and she isn't even sure what all that entails, but she knows that this beautiful older woman will satisfy her. This realization leaves Sansa feeling anxiously excited and wanton. Margaery walks around the room, lighting various scented candles, filling the room with dim light and the smell of roses and lilacs. She shuts the bedroom door and walks over to Sansa. Sansa watches every step she takes, trying to calm herself as Margaery inches closer. This gorgeous woman walking up to her with desire in her eyes, wants her, and Sansa thinks she's never wanted anything more in her life. When Margaery reaches Sansa, her manicured fingers brush gently up Sansa's knees, parting them. She moves to stand between Sansa's legs. She runs her fingers through Sansa's soft red locks and looks at the younger girl for a moment. Sansa closes her eyes, waiting, and Margaery closes the distance between their lips at last. The kiss is soft and sensual. Margaery places one hand gently through Sansa's hair and the other on Sansa's waist. Sansa places one hand behind her on the bed and the other on Margaery's shoulder. Margaery licks Sansa's lips and Sansa opens her mouth to allow Margaery's tongue access. She whimpers slightly when Margaery pulls away from their kiss to remove her shirt. She then slowly removes Sansa's shirt, skimming her fingertips up the younger woman's sides. This time Sansa pulls Margaery into a deep kiss which Margaery reciprocates, but Sansa feels her tense up slightly. She pulls away and whispers, "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No beautiful girl. You're perfect." And Margaery kisses Sansa again as she unbuttons her jeans and slides them off with her shoes at the same time. She gently guides Sansa to the top of the bed, never letting her lips part from Sansa for too long. She unbuttons Sansa's jeans and hooks her fingers around the waistline. The soft scrap of Margaery's nails to her hips sends a wave of pleasure to Sansa's center which only intensifies more when Margaery manages to pull her jeans off in one swift move, exposing her hot, dripping wet center to cool air.  
Margaery crawls back up to the top of the bed to recapture Sansa's lips. She lays on top of the younger girl, pressing her covered breasts to covered breasts. Sansa's back arches when Margaery bites at her bottom lip, she moans and then whimpers wanting to feel all of Margaery's bare skin against her own. Margaery gives her what she wants as if she could read into Sansa's every desire and removes her bra. Sansa eyes her perky round breasts and wants to reach out to skim her fingertip against Margaery's hardening nipples, but when she moves her hand Margaery grabs gently at her wrist, pulling her to sit up. She removes Sansa's bra with ease and brushes the straps slowly down the younger girl's shoulders. Sansa notices that Margaery's every movement is captivating, as if Sansa herself is a work of art and Margaery the artist, painting her with lust. Margaery kisses Sansa's neck, then her collarbone, then she blows a breath of hot air over her nipple before taking it gently in her mouth. Sansa impulsively moans and places her hand on Margaery's back to pull her closer. Margaery forcefully moves Sansa's hand and moves her mouth. Sansa whimpers at the lose. She wants to touch every inch of the brunette, but Margaery gives her a stern look. She takes both of Sansa's wrists in her hand and places them above Sansa's head. She blows cool air on Sansa's untouched nipple before plucking softly with her fingers and taking the other nipple in her mouth with her teeth. Sansa squirms underneath Margaery's ministration. Margaery grabs a handful of Sansa's breasts, squeezing the younger girl's nipple with her index and middle finger as she lets go of the firm grip on Sansa's wrists and licks down the length of Sansa's taut belly, skimming her fingers down the red heads sides. Sansa arches her back and holds her moan inside of her mouth while Margaery removes her panties slowly. Margaery looks longingly into Sansa's eyes as she sits up on her knees and inches her thong down her thighs. Sansa's props herself up on her elbows, bites her lip, and looks Margaery up and down, committing the sight to memory. Margaery slides her thong down the rest of the length of her legs and then spreads Sansa's legs with a soft touch of her hands. She trails featherlight kisses up Sansa's thigh before leaving a soft full lipped kiss directly above the redhead's clitoris. Sansa releases a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in so tightly. Margaery looks into her eyes before licking down her folds, inserting her tongue slowly into Sansa's soaking wet entrance. Sansa takes in a deep breath and moans, "Margaery!" as the experienced woman ravishes in the taste of her new lover. Margaery's throaty moan makes Sansa's hips buck forward. Margaery grabs Sansa's hips to hold them in place as she flicks her tongue against Sansa's throbbing bundle of nerves. She circles her tongue, then sucks expertly. Sansa runs her fingers through Margaery's hair, then grabs the brunette's scalp to push her closer as she pants and whimpers. Margaery releases her clit with a pop, and Sansa cries out, "Ah! Gods! Don't stop."  
"You're so wet, beautiful girl." Margaery pants before delving her tongue inside the younger woman once more, lapping up every drop and savoring the taste, the scent, the feeling of Sansa's cunt against her mouth. She almost doesn't want to pull away, but she knows she's going to make Sansa come with her mouth soon and that's not what she had intended to do to give Sansa her first orgasm. Margaery pulls away from Sansa's strong grip in her hair.  
Sansa whimpers. Her thighs are trembling uncontrollably, and she feels her release fading away as Margaery opens the red box. She tries to catch her breath as she watches the seductive older woman maneuver into a red strap on. She slides a condom over it easily and inches forward. Sansa's body tenses as Margaery situates herself between her legs. She kisses Sansa slowly and deeply, parting Sansa's lips with her tongue. Sansa tastes herself and moans appreciatively for the other woman.  
"That's it sweet girl. Relax." Margaery takes the dildo in her hand and slowly inserts the tip between the virgin's folds before thrusting her hips slowly forward and grabbing the younger woman's hips firmly. Sansa takes a deep breath and cries out softly when Margaery pulls out of her even slower. She wraps her legs around Margaery's lower back pulling her in again deeper this time and places her hand at the back of the brunette's head before Margaery captures her lips. Margaery uses her thumb to circle Sansa's clit and continues her slow, deepening thrusts. She kisses Sansa's jaw, then her cheek, then her ear, then her neck, whispering encouragement and admiration, "Yes, sweet girl. You're so beautiful." Margaery feels her climax coming from the slow friction, and she knows Sansa must be getting close so she pants, "That's it Sansa. Come with me." Margaery thrusts in as deep as possible and Sansa knows her words alone would be enough as her walls tighten, and she gives way to her orgasm, crying out "Margaery!" loudly helping Margaery to find her own release.

When Margaery pulls out of Sansa and places the strap on, on the far side of the bed, Sansa feels empty and sore, but elated. The older woman places her elbows on Sansa's shoulders and threads her hands and fingers through Sansa's red locks before giving her a soft full lipped kiss. Sansa wraps her arms under Margaery's and places her hands on her defined shoulders. Their lips pull apart and Margaery closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Sansa's. They lay there like that for awhile as their breathing evens out. Margaery rolls off of Sansa and looks over. Sansa gazes in awe at the woman laid beside her who grins affectionately back at her. She cuddles up to Margaery's side and tries to find the words to express her feelings in that moment. When Margaery wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head, Sansa realizes the calm silence is enough.


	5. A+

Margaery wraps her arms around Sansa and kisses the top of her head, bathing in the afterglow of what has just transpired. She has never made love to anyone. She's only ever had rough erotic sex with her submissives and with her mistress who introduced her to the world of BDSM. She's surprised at how satisfying this moment with Sansa feels. Sansa's skin is soft and warm, and it makes Margaery feel.. Safe. She has only ever found security in being in control, and the thought makes her tense slightly when it dawns on her, she's not in control, she is falling for Sansa. The red head looks up at her with an endearing smile, and she's done for. She kisses the younger girl and pulls her into her lap. She lifts up slightly, pulling them both to the edge of the bed. Sansa wraps her legs and arms around her as she stands up. Margaery holds her close and deepens their kiss before Sansa unwraps her legs to stand above her, but her knees give out. Margaery pulls out of their kiss and steadies her, glowing with pride and giggling slightly. Sansa blushes at her and giggles too.  
"Let's go take a bath."  
Sansa's big blue eyes glance towards the en suite, but first she sees the sheets they have just untangled themselves from and fixes her eyes wide open at Margaery before covering her face. Margaery doesn't have to turn to look at what has caused her sweet wolf to be embarrassed. She wraps her arms around the younger woman and presses her forehead against Sansa's. She whispers, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, that's what happens the first time. Come now. Let's clean you up."  
"No, I don't think.."  
"Sansa, please. Let me take care of you." She caresses Sansa's cheek before tucking a stray strand of red hair behind the younger girl's ear.  
"I should be the one taking care of you after you.. After you made love to me like that."  
Margaery can't help her Cheshire grin. She leans in and kisses Sansa sweetly. She deepens their kiss before pulling away abruptly. When Sansa whimpers, Margaery's arousal intensifies.  
"How about.. You go run the bath, and get in. I'll meet you shortly."  
Sansa smiles and walks to the bathroom. She turns her head to see Margaery watching her hips sway slightly. The sight of Sansa's naked backside is truly a thing of beauty with the way her red hair brushes against her back, and her ass curves perfectly around her hips creating an hour glass figure. 

When Margaery is sure she hears the bathtub running, she quickly removes the sheets from her bed and makes it up again. _I can't fall in love with this girl. I'll break her.._

Despite her reservations, she wants to explore every inch of Sansa, inside and out, and she is more than turned on by the site of Sansa in her tub when she enters the ensuite. Red hair cascading down the back of the tub, porcelain arms laid out on the sides, and long legs glistening in the soapy water. Margaery quietly walks behind Sansa and places her hands gently on the younger woman's shoulders. She massages slowly, and Sansa relaxes into her hands. She leans down to kiss her cheek, but Sansa surprises her. The younger woman turns her head, places her hand on her cheek, and looks her in the eyes like she could see the very depths of her soul before capturing Margaery's lips gently at first, then with more enthusiasm. Margaery enters the tub with every ounce of grace she can muster, straddling the younger girl. Sansa grabs her hips and pushes the brunette down onto her mound as she thrusts up, causing Margaery and Sansa to moan in unison into their wet hot kisses. Sansa pushes away suddenly, and Margaery can't help the sadness in her eyes or the pout of her lip. She wants to grab ahold of Sansa and take her right then, but the grin on Sansa's face tells her she should consider what her lover wants rather than her usual route of taking what is hers.  
"Teach me how to please you, _mistress_." Sansa bites her bottom lip, her eyes are hungry with lust, and Margaery can't help but love the sound of her red wolf calling her _mistress_ and she can't wait to taste that sweet lip again.  
"Oh Sansa..." Margaery kisses Sansa hard on the mouth. She tugs on the red head's bottom lip releasing it only as she glides to the opposite side of the tub. She props herself onto the side of the tub, and Sansa eagerly moves her mouth to Margaery's thigh, leaving soft kisses and eyeing her lover seductively. Margaery lifts her legs onto Sansa's shoulders. She grabs one of Sansa's hands and places it on her breast. Sansa rolls her thumb and index finger over her erect nipple. "Sweet girl, yes. _mmmmm ___"  
Margaery gasps when Sansa places a sharp tongue to her clit. She had every intention of giving Sansa instructions, but as the younger girl swirls her tongue, her hips are bucking forward and being held down by long pale fingers and she knows Sansa Stark must have been some sort of lesbian sorceress in a past life. Sansa then licks down the length of her sex before burying an expert tongue into her hot center. Her young lover moans appreciatively at the taste causing Margaery to grab blindly for red hair, forcing Sansa's tongue further into her cunt.  
"Holy Mother of... _fuck_ Sansa baby... Ahhhhhh!" Margaery wants to tell her what to do, but she can't think clearly especially with the way Sansa is looking up at her as she skims her teeth up Margaery's lower lips and begins sucking her clit. Finally she manages to get out the word, "Fingers.." And Sansa's swirling and sucking unrelenting tongue and mouth are causing her legs to shake even before she inserts two fingers. Sansa starts slowly thrusting at first, and then circles her fingers while her tongue circles Margaery's throbbing clit, then she's thrusting harder and sucking harder making Margaery's abdomen quake. She is so close to coming, and she knows all it will take is one more finger, and just like that Sansa inserts a third finger and runs her tongue over Margaery's clit as she sucks and Margaery screams, her legs convulse, her toes curl on Sansa's back, and she comes harder than she ever has in her life.  
"Jesus Christ.... Sansa..." Margaery whispers and she practically falls back into the tub, wrapping her arms around Sansa's neck. Margaery pants, "A plus." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to update and that this chapter is so short! Also it's literally just smut. Sorry not sorry.


	6. Contracts and Demons

Margaery can't remember the last time she slept all night. Usually memories of her childhood haunt her in her sleep but having Sansa enveloped in her arms, slumbering soundly puts her mind at quiet ease. She dreams of a beautiful garden, roses upon roses lining a stone path, Sansa Stark's hand in her own as they walk briskly in the sunshine. 

Sansa awakens quietly as the pale moonlight shines into Margaery's bedroom. She sees the ghost of a smile on her companion's face and grins widely. _This is surreal_. She cuddles up more closely to Margaery and falls back to sleep.

When Sansa wakes up, she feels for the other side of the bed. Margaery is not there, and the space leaves Sansa feeling cold and abandoned. She stretches her arms above her head as the cold air hits her naked chest. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks around the room. Margaery has laid out a set of clothes for her, but she decides against putting anything on at all. She brushes her teeth in the en suite and eyes herself in the mirror. She sees herself in an entirely different light. Margaery has awaken a new side to her, and she finds herself desperately needing to be near her temptress. She walks out of Margaery's bedroom naked as the day she was born. Margaery is wearing a tight camisole and boy shorts. She's seated at the bar in the kitchen with her MacBook, typing with urgency. Sansa slips behind her lover and wraps her arms around the brunette's slender waist and whispers in her ear, "Good morning _mistress._ "  
Margaery turns her head to see her younger lover's gorgeous naked form behind her. She turns back to her laptop and continues typing after moving her hair over her shoulder to give Sansa access to her neck.  
Sansa kisses Margaery's neck softly and then leaves a small bite making Margaery's moan catch in the back of her throat.  
"Good morning, Ms. Stark. Are you hungry?"  
"Not for food, Ms. Tyrell." Sansa breaths in deeply before leaving soft nibbles on Margaery's earlobe.  
"You are insatiable aren't you?" Margaery asks with amusement in her tone.  
"Only for you, Margaery." Sansa replies coyly.  
As much as Margaery loves the seductive tone Sansa uses to call her _mistress_ , she loves even more to hear the sound of her own name leaving those perfect plump lips with a hint of shy nervousness, as if Sansa is testing Margaery's limits.  
"Let me finish replying to these e-mails sweet wolf, and then I promise I am all yours for the rest of the day."  
Sansa sighs and shrugs her shoulders before pulling Margaery closer and sucking on her neck. Margaery can't help the whimper escaping her lips. She knows she needs to answer her emails, she knows she needs to give Sansa her contract for their relationship, but _gods_ Sansa sucking on her neck feels _so damn good_. Margaery slams her laptop shut and pulls the arms around her, away from her. She turns and grabs ahold of Sansa's hips and pulls the younger woman into her lap before kissing her hard on the mouth. Sansa opens her mouth after the initial kiss allowing Margaery to snake her tongue with Sansa's. Margaery moves both her hands to grab hard to Sansa's bare ass. She stands and turns to sit her red headed lover on the bar and immediately puts two fingers into Sansa's tight but wet and waiting pussy. Sansa moans, " _ **annngh ******_Margaery!!"  
Margaery pulls her fingers out after a few hard pumps and looks into Sansa's eyes as she licks her fingers clean. " _mmm_. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Sansa. I won't touch you again until you beg me."  
Margaery places her hands on the countertop to the sides of Sansa legs, her stomach a mere inch from Sansa's hot center, her hazel eyes fixed on pale blue eyes radiating lust.  
"Fuck me, mistress. Please fuck me." Sansa moves her hand to pull Margaery into a searing kiss, but her lover grabs her wrist.  
"How do you want me to fuck you, Sansa?" Margaery smirks mischievously inching her face closer to Sansa's own. Sansa moves her other hand to push Margaery's shoulder down, but the brunette holds fast and grabs her lover's other hand interlacing their fingers. Sansa sighs in frustration, "Fuck me with your mouth **now**."  
Margaery gives her one soft kiss on the lips.  
"We aim to please, Ms. Stark."  
Margaery spreads Sansa's creamy thighs with her perfectly manicured fingers as she sits on the bar stool. She pushes Sansa's back onto the cold countertop and grabs tightly to Sansa's hands, moving them to massage at the younger girl's own breasts as she lowers her mouth.  
Sansa places the back of her knees over Margaery's shoulders. The brunette teases her with soft kisses everywhere besides her throbbing pussy, meanwhile she forces Sansa's hands to grab roughly at her breasts. The slow teasing of her cunt and the rough fixation on her breasts makes the red head moan in frustration.  
"Please Margaery!"  
Margaery continues her soft kisses, "please what?"  
"Please suck, lick, and **fuck** me, mistress." Sansa pants out.  
Margaery delves her tongue into Sansa's entrance, licks up to her clit, and sucks hard. She thrusts two fingers into the red head hard causing Sansa's back to arch as she moans in pleasure. Margaery continues her ministrations for several minutes and Sansa feels her orgasm arising deep in her belly.  
Suddenly, the front door unlocks with a loud click. Margaery moves her mouth and fingers from the redhead's wet pussy quickly causing an inadvertent, quiet moan to escape Sansa's mouth as she sits up.  
" _Shit_." Margaery pulls Sansa quickly to her bedroom. "Hurry, get dressed."  
The unfinished orgasm hangs in the air between them. Sansa realizes she doesn't give a single fuck about who just almost walked in on them. She wants Margaery to finish what she started, but she sees the authoritative anger on Margaery's face and dresses with haste. Margaery practically runs to the en suite and turns on the tab, washing her hands and face. She hurriedly slips into a pair of skinny jeans and puts a white v neck on over her camisole. When she exits, Sansa is looking at her in confusion.  
"I promise I **will** finish what I started. Let's see who was stupid enough to interrupt us."  
Margaery opens the bedroom door, and Sansa knows immediately who the pair are in the grand hall.  
"Margaery darling! So wonderful to see you. Who is this stunning woman?" Margaery's grandmother smiles brightly at Sansa.  
"Grandmother, Loras, this is Sansa. Sansa, my grandmother, Olenna and my brother, Loras."  
"Hello Sansa. Very nice to meet you." Loras shakes Sansa's hand.  
"My, my. Margaery has never had a _guest_ here before while we've been here." Olenna then hugs Sansa tightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sansa."  
"It's nice to meet you both." Sansa replies as politely as possible considering she's aching for them to leave already.  
"I wasn't exactly expecting either of you, grandmother." Margaery quips.  
Loras visibly holds back a laugh and turns his head.  
"Well I may never see you otherwise, summer child if I didn't just pop in on you occasionally. You look well." Olenna replies and hugs Margaery.  
"You as well. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
"Garlan and Leonette are coming to visit next weekend. Can I expect you and Sansa at dinner with us?" Olenna smirks and Sansa sees where Margaery gets her signature look.  
"I would be delighted to attend."  
The use of the singular pronoun does not go unnoticed by Olenna, so she interjects, "And you, Sansa sweetling? Can we expect you as well?"  
Sansa looks to Margaery for an answer, but Margaery answers for her, "I'm sure Sansa is very busy grandmother."  
"Let the girl speak for herself, Margaery." Olenna bites back. "Sansa?"  
Sansa stares between the two authoritative women in the room. She's not sure who is the alpha, and doesn't know who she should be pleasing, but then she remembers who still owes her an orgasm. Still, she plays Switzerland. "Umm... Well... what night is the dinner?"  
"Friday at seven." Loras answers from behind the short, but stern looking women in front of him.  
"I..." Sansa looks at Margaery, but she doesn't see a stern "no" written across her face. "I would love to Olenna, but I will have to have Margaery let you know later this week as I'm not sure when I will be flying home to Winterfell after graduation for a visit."  
"Ah, so fresh out of university. How old are you child?"  
"I'm twenty three."  
"And your degree?"  
"English with a speciality in Women's literature."  
"And which career path do you plan to take with that degree?" Olenna questions.  
" **Grandmother.** " Margaery interjects sternly.  
"It's okay, Margaery. I get that question a lot actually. My plan is to work for a publishing company in King's Landing. I would like to be a published author myself one day. I know to you it may not seem like a solid career path. I know that I may never earn a lot of money, but I will have enough to support myself. My parents raised me to achieve my dreams and strive for success. I want to do what I am passionate about."  
"You must understand dear. My Margaery is a successful woman. You should not be involved with her if you're only interested in what her money brings to the relationship."  
"Grandmother! That is enough!" Margaery is fuming, but Sansa knows to hold her ground.  
"I do not want Margaery for her money, Olenna. I like your granddaughter very much. You did a fine job raising her, and you know as well as I do that she would never let another person take advantage of her assets."  
Olenna smirks and raises her eyebrow, "That is all true sweet girl. It has been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope to see you next Friday. Loras.."  
"Yes grandmother?"  
"We should be going. We best not monopolize anymore of the girl's precious alone time. I do believe we interrupted your sister giving this wolf girl a screaming orgasm."  
Loras puts his fist in his mouth to hold back his cackling laugh.  
Sansa's eyes grow wide and Margaery sighs and shakes her head before smiling, "I love you grandmother. Loras." She hugs her grandmother and walks them to the door.  
"I love you Margaery. Call more often, and maybe then I won't have to interrupt your play time."  
"Believe me grandmother, I will be calling you the moment Sansa leaves." Margaery replies with annoyance.  
Loras pulls Margaery into a hug and whispers his apologies in her ear. Margaery nods and pushes them both out the front door before slamming it behind her.

"I'm impressed. You went toe to toe with the Queen of Thorns." Margaery smirks at Sansa.  
"I was fine until she mentioned..." Sansa blushes and can't finish her sentence.  
"Speaking of which.." Margaery saunters over to her young lover and wraps her arms around Sansa's slender waist. "I believe I made a certain promise to a certain beautiful woman. I would hate if she was not left fully satisfied. Unfortunately though, we must eat something. What I have planned for us is quite extraneous."  
Sansa smirks and wraps her arms around Margaery's neck, "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to let the anticipation build a bit more.. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes?"  
"How many..." Sansa pauses and takes a deep breath, "women.. Have you..?"  
"Submissives. I've had fifteen. You're the sixteenth."  
"And none of them have met your family?"  
Margaery gives her a questioning look, "No. Not one. I have had a lot of firsts with you, Ms. Stark."  
"Do you want me to go to this dinner?"  
Margaery pauses and kisses Sansa softly on the lips, "Surprising even myself, yes I really do. If you want to come, then I don't want to miss even one opportunity to be near you."  
"And.. What about the contract?"  
Margaery sighs. She knows she's treading dangerously with Sansa even now. This is not the type of relationship she expected or wanted to have originally. A relationship where Sansa sleeps in her bed, where her family gets to know Sansa and falls in love with her as much as she is now. She still wants Sansa's wrists and ankles tied to the saddle in her playroom while a whip stings red on Sansa's pale skin. "I'll give you the contract to... Look over."  
Sansa's face falls slightly, and Margaery has sense enough to pull away before she loses her nerve and decides she can do _just this_ with Sansa. "What would you like for breakfast darling? I can make pancakes?"  
"You can cook?" Sansa asks with an awkward chuckle.  
"Don't act so surprised! I have many talents." Margaery finds herself smiling at the teasing.  
"Yes you do.." Sansa bites her bottom lip.  
"None of that. You have to eat, Sansa."  
Sansa pouts, but sits down on the bar stool.

Sansa watches Margaery leisurely prepare their breakfast. Sansa is itching to get back to Margaery's bedroom or to be laid across the granite countertop in front of her again, visibly fidgeting in her seat from her soaked panties. Margaery casts her eyes in Sansa's direction several times, all the while she is smirking and taking her precious time as she collects the griddle and the utensils she'll need and goes to the fridge. Sansa notices the way Margaery sways her hips from side to side. She practically drools when the brunette stands on her tiptoes, pops her ass out, and extends her arm to reach something in the back of the refrigerator. Sansa finds herself stretching to see more closely as she let's out a throaty moan.  
Margaery pauses slightly and tenses but does not give in, this game is too fun. She finally gets her hands on the whipped cream, knowing good and well that she won't just be using this for their pancakes. She walks over to Sansa as she shakes the can of whipped cream. She sprays a small amount onto her finger which she places in Sansa's mouth. Sansa moans as she sucks the whipped cream from Margaery's finger. Margaery's eyes grow hungry with lust, but she takes a deep breath and walks back to the fridge for the ingredients she needs, and then to the other side of the bar to prepare the pancake batter.  
Sansa watches every move Margaery makes. It feels like a century has gone by before Margaery finally flips the last pancake onto a plate.  
"Eat up." Margaery sits next to the seething red head who reaches for the can of whipped cream at the same moment Margaery reaches out for it. Their fingers brush and then they stare at each other with longing.  
"You know..I'm pretty sure this is the most seductively innocent breakfast I have ever had with a submissive." Margaery moves her hand to let Sansa use the whipped cream first.  
"You've done this before?" Sansa's eyes can't hide her sadness. She doesn't want to be constantly comparing herself to the other women Margaery has had, and she's found herself overly excited each time Margaery says she's had another _first_ with her.  
As if Margaery can sense Sansa's tension she replies, "Yes, but I've never been the one to do the cooking. Usually that part is written into the contract."  
"The elusive contract..." Sansa quips.  
"Yes.. Well my submissives usually cook for me in the mornings."  
"I thought you said you don't.. Share your bed?"  
"I don't. You would have your own room here and at my penthouse in King's Landing."  
" _I_ won't be sleeping in your bed?"  
"No.."  
"But we've shared a bed twice already. Why can't I sleep with you, Margaery?"  
"You are quite inquisitive.. I have rules. I don't usually do this.. This way."  
"Why with me then?" Sansa looks up at Margaery with sad eyes, and Margaery feels as if she's crumbling.  
"I'm a terrible, selfish person.. I couldn't stay away from you. I should have."  
"No, no, no.. Margaery..please don't say that."  
Margaery can't look Sansa in the eyes when she replies, "All of the other women, they knew what they were getting into with me. You deserve hearts and flowers, vast gardens of winter and circus roses and a Prince Charming in the middle to whisk you away on your wedding night."  
"I don't want a _Prince_ charming godsdamn it! Margaery.. Look at me." Sansa is fuming. "Look at me!"  
The sad look on Margaery's face when she turns her eyes to the redhead sends an arrow straight through Sansa's heart.  
"I want **you**."  
"Even if I may never be able to give you the romance from your love stories?"  
Sansa swallows and wants to say, _You already have._ Instead she settles on, "I'm willing to try being your...submissive... As long as I can have you. I want you so bad, Margaery. Please take me, now."  
Margaery presses her lips hard to Sansa's and envelopes the younger girl in her arms. She pulls Sansa up to sit on the bar and moves her mouth away to whisper "I want you." She flings the plates from the bar, they shatter on the floor before she recaptures Sansa's lips aggressively. "I need you my sweet wolf."  
Sansa moans when Margaery forces her tongue into her mouth and unbuttons her jeans. Margaery forces her hand into Sansa's skin tight jeans and begins rubbing Sansa's clit with her palm through the lace of her panties.  
" ** _MMM!!_** Margaery! Please. I need more!"  
Margaery moves her fingers to Sansa's entrance and feels the wetness through the thin fabric.  
"Fuck baby.. You're always so ready." Margaery can't help her throaty moan. She rips Sansa's lace panties with her fingers, and uses her hips to force her thumb into Sansa's soaking wet and waiting pussy. Sansa cries out.  
Margaery then inserts her index finger, middle finger, and her thumb into Sansa as she bucks her hips forward again and again. The constriction of Sansa's jeans is beginning to be tiresome, so Margaery uses her free hand to help Sansa's shimmy out of her jeans.  
Sansa's jeans are around her ankles and her knees hit the bar stool when Margaery flips her over and forces her on her elbows and stomach across the bar.  
"I'm going to spank you now Sansa. Don't tense."  
Margaery thrusts her middle and ring finger slowly into Sansa's entrance with her left hand and smacks down on Sansa's pale ass cheek with her right hand.  
Sansa cries out from pleasure rather than pain. Surprisingly, she finds it's not terrible. She can do this. Margaery rubs Sansa's stinging ass cheek and turns her palm up and thrusts hard this time into Sansa, hitting her clit with her thumb at the same time that she slaps down harder on the already stinging ass cheek.  
"Annngh!" Sansa moans and starts moving her hips unconsciously as Margaery continues finger fucking and spanking her.  
Sansa's orgasm is so close and she whimpers when Margaery's fingers stop pumping and she grabs a handful of red hair, pulling the younger woman's ear to her mouth as she speaks, "You're a bad girl, Sansa Stark. You'll learn to control your mouth around your mistress. There are much better uses for your tongue."  
"Please mistress!!"  
Margaery lets go of her firm grip on Sansa's hair and slaps down once more, "Please what?!"  
"I swear I'll be good mistress. Please make me come!"  
Margaery pulls Sansa up by her stomach and forces the red head down on three waiting fingers. She thrusts in and out slowly and grabs at the red hair again, turning Sansa's head and pulling the younger woman's mouth to her own. Sansa rides Margaery's fingers with each hard pump in and out. Her thighs start to shake and when she has almost found her release Margaery forces her head back down on the bar and makes Sansa arch her back, her ass in the air exposing her throbbing red pussy lips. Margaery removes her fingers and puts her mouth to Sansa's dripping wet cunt. She rubs her thumb against Sansa's clit and sucks in all of Sansa's sweet juices as Sansa comes hard screaming, " **FUCK** Margaery!!" Margaery gives Sansa's ass one last slap and moans as she licks all of her lover's release from her throbbing pussy lips, coaxing her lover through the aftershocks of her orgasm.  
Margaery moves her mouth and pulls Sansa's jeans off of her ankles, releasing her from her impromptu ankle ties. _Gods Sansa looks so hot like this._ Margaery thinks as she admires Sansa's back arched on the countertop, perspiration showing through her shirt, her ass still red and tingling from being slapped repeatedly.  
Sansa moves as effortless as she can manage to face the brunette before Margaery takes her in her arms and kisses her gently on the lips.  
"Now, let's take this to my bedroom."  
Sansa feels exhaustion flooding through her limbs, as Margaery kisses her hard on the mouth, pushing her back into the bedroom. 

Margaery fucks Sansa the entire day. Tribbing, pegging, finger and mouth fucking Sansa over and over, giving her orgasm after orgasm until finally they both collapse on the large bed. 

Sansa wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing in her purse. She slips out of bed trying her best not to wake her slumbering lover. She smiles at the sight of Margaery's usually stern face being replaced in her sleep by a calm contentment.  
She looks at her phone to see it's Jeyne calling her. She walks out of the bedroom and into the great hall to answer.  
"Hello?" Sansa whispers.  
"Jesus Christ Sansa! Where the fuck are you? I've been worried sick. I've been calling you all day! I was about to call your parents."  
"Jeyne calm down. I'm in Highgarden. Do not call my parents this late worrying them half to death. I'm... Fine."  
"Just fine? Are you with Margaery?"  
Sansa hears Margaery gasp and turns back to the bedroom in a run.  
"Yes. Jeyne I have to go. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I love you Sansa.. Goodnight."

Sansa enters the bedroom and sees Margaery is sitting up panting. She saunters over to the bed and pulls back the sheets.  
"I didn't mean to wake you.."  
Sansa climbs in next to her lover and caresses her cheek gently.  
"It wasn't you sweet girl."  
"Are you alright?"  
Margaery wraps her arms around Sansa and kisses her lips softly, "I am now."

Margaery knew Sansa had left her bed the moment her dream turned into a nightmare. It was the same dream from the night before, walking hand in hand with Sansa through a garden of roses, but then the sky turned dark and the rain began to fall and Sansa was gone. Margaery was no longer her adult self, but instead a four year old girl in tattered rags, drenched from the storm. The flowers around her, all dead and withered.  
She is looking around frantically for her mother.  
"Momma! Momma!" Margaery cries. She continues up the path to a stone bench where her mother lays lifeless. She jolts awake.

Sansa can feel the cold sweat on Margaery's bare back. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Margaery scoffs, "There's nothing to talk about, Sansa.." Then takes on a lighter tone, "It's.. It's the same thing every night. It's better when you're here. I don't have the nightmares."  
Sansa wants to cry, she wants to ask Margaery about these demons that plague her love at night. _Her love. I can't fall in love with Margaery Tyrell._  
She kisses Margaery's cheek, holds her closer, and settles into Margaery's arms, "I'm here." 

Margaery sighs as her and Sansa make their way to her private jet. She hates that their time away is coming to an end. She's also anxious knowing she'll be giving the contract to Sansa, and a part of her feels her new love will run away. _Her love. I can't fall in love with Sansa Stark._  
Sansa grabs for Margaery's hand, and Margaery finds herself having a genuine smile when she intertwines their fingers.

They sit in relative silence for the first few minutes of the flight. Sansa is itching to ask Margaery all of the questions she had in mind when they made the flight to Highgarden, but there is one question that has melded together with all of her other unanswered questions. She decides to ask despite her nerves, "Can you tell me... Who introduced you to..?"  
Margaery raises an eyebrow and scrunches her forehead together, unsure of what Sansa is asking.  
"Who introduced me to who or what?"  
"Umm.." Sansa pauses, "To the world inside your playroom?"  
Margaery contemplates this for a second, but realizes maybe if Sansa knows this piece of her, she will be more inclined to accept the contract between them.  
"One of my grandmother's friends and colleagues. She came to me in a time in my life when I could not control my.. Anger. She concentrated my violent tendencies into BDSM. I was her submissive for four years."  
"You were a submissive? For this.. Mrs. Robinson?"  
Margaery can't help her laugh.  
"I'll have to tell her that. She'll love it."  
"You still talk to her?!" Sansa can't help the ping of jealousy.  
"Yes. We're great friends."  
"Did you love her?"  
"Love her? I respect her, I care for her, but love? I don't know how to love, Sansa. This is all I know. This life is all I want."  
Sansa holds back her tears. She doesn't want Margaery to see her cry. She doesn't want to cry at all. Margaery has made it abundantly clear she wants a "contract", not a relationship. But Margaery also said in a round about way, she slept better with Sansa in her bed. She wants Sansa to meet her family..  
The pair remain silent the rest of the flight back to King's Landing. Sandor greets them at the airport.  
"Did you enjoy your trip Ms. Tyrell?"  
"Yes, thank you Sandor. We must be getting Ms. Stark back home. I have a lot of work to do."  
Sandor opens the back passenger side door of the car for the two women to enter. Margaery immediately takes Sansa's hand when they are seated.  
"Thank you for this weekend, Ms. Stark. I hope to have many more with you in the future."  
Sansa gives Margaery half of a smile. She wants more weekends with Margaery as well, but is it truly enough? She thought it could be. She said she wanted to try, but the thought of losing Margaery eventually for another submissive or because this feeling of wanting more becomes too much.. tears a hole through her heart.

Sandor parks the car outside of Sansa's apartment, and Margaery pulls her hand away from Sansa's to reach into her briefcase. She pulls out a thick manila envelope and hands it to Sansa.  
"Here is the contract. Do some.. Research and look it over."  
"I will." Sansa smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Margaery leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.  
"I hope to hear from you soon, Ms. Stark."  
"Thank you for the weekend, Ms. Tyrell."  
Sansa takes Sandor's waiting hand and exits the car.

Jeyne practically tackles Sansa as she enters their apartment.  
"Holy shit! You spent the whole weekend with her?!"  
"It's nice to see you too, Jeyne." Sansa knows she can't say anything about her weekend..  
"Well... Spill!"  
"I don't kiss and tell." Sansa smirks.  
"Oh come on! You look.. Different. Did she buy you those clothes?" Jeyne raises her eyebrow.  
Sansa rolls her eyes, "I have to get ready for work."  
"I can't believe you! I'm your best friend in the whole world!"  
Sansa sighs, "I don't really.. I can't talk about it okay? Just drop it. I have to get ready. Ms. Mordane will kill me if I'm late." Sansa gives her a small smile.  
Jeyne watches Sansa walk back to her room, worry is written across her face.

After Sansa gets home from work, she crawls into bed with her laptop and the contract. She googles a few positions outlined in Appendix B of the contract and slams her laptop shut. She cries herself to sleep that night, missing Margaery's arms around her. Desperately wanting to call the older woman and beg her to give her another option, any other option. The spanking was not bad at all, she rather enjoyed the sensation, but the thought of... everything else Margaery wants to do with her... She can't imagine being okay with that.

Tuesday drags on as if the universe knows that graduation night for Sansa is Thursday. Sansa knows she'll have to sit through Margaery delivering her commencement speech. She doesn't know how she'll face the older woman knowing it will be the last time she may ever see her. She's eager for the whole ordeal to be over with already. That night after Sansa returns home from work, she looks at her phone, surprised to see Margaery has sent her a text.

Margaery: Did you look over the contract?

Sansa almost doesn't want to reply, but she thinks maybe this will make things easier for her.

Sansa: Yeah.. I'm not interested. Thanks for the memories though.

Margaery paces around her penthouse. _Thanks for the memories? What in the actual fuck?_ She's pulling on her hair, biting her lip, trying not to be irrational. She knew to expect Sansa to be.. Nervous, maybe even scared of this type of new endeavor.  
Sandor clears his throat, interrupting Margaery's inward struggle.  
"Ms. Tyrell, can I get you anything?"  
"Yes actually. Find out Sansa Stark's work schedule tomorrow. We're going to pay her a surprise visit."  
Sandor does not protest, only nods his head and retreats to his study.  
When he returns, he has an actual copy of Mordane's biweekly schedule in hand.  
"She seems to be off work tomorrow. It appears she requested off for the rest of the week. I called the store, and a young man named Theon told me she was packing and would be moving out of her apartment by next week."  
"Moving? Find out where she is moving to and find out why this.. Theon.. doesn't have enough discretion to know he shouldn't be giving out Ms. Stark's private information away to strangers over the phone!"  
"Of course, Ms. Tyrell."  
"On second thought, wait on that last part.. Sansa may have to work if Theon is fired." Margaery groans. Sandor nods and returns to his study.

Sansa is packing her boxes in her room as Jeyne calls out to her.  
"Sansa, I'm going on a date with Willas. Don't wait up."  
Sansa rolls her eyes. It's so unfair.. Why did she have to fall for the wrong Tyrell? Oh, but being with Margaery felt so right. The sex was earth shattering.. Not like the horror stories she had heard from Jeyne about what it's like to lose your virginity. Sansa wanted _more_ but that was the problem in the first place wasn't it? She wanted to go on dates with Margaery. She wanted the romance that Margaery denied she could give despite the fact that she had done many romantic things for Sansa already..

Jeyne opens the apartment door after hearing a knock, but it's not just her Tyrell greeting her. Both Willas and Margaery are standing outside the door. Willas with a bouquet of winter roses, reminding her of home. Margaery with a brown sack which obviously contains some type of spirit, probably a fine wine.  
"Jeyne, you look beautiful this evening." Willas says gallantly as he holds out his arm for her to take. She grins widely but then feasts her eyes on Margaery, sending daggers her way.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Margaery clears her throat, "I'm here to see Sansa.. Is she here?"  
"What's it to you? I swear if you hurt her, I will.."  
Willas cuts Jeyne off, "Jeyne.. Sansa is a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Let's go. I made reservations at Oberyn's for seven."  
Jeyne sends Margaery one last death glare before smiling up at Willas and walking away.

Margaery enters the open door, places her purse down on the couch, and walks back to what can only be Sansa's bedroom. A giant picture of a direwolf is taped to the door with the words "Winter is Coming" written in on the bottom in a neat script. The door is half way open, and Margaery can see Sansa in a strapless shirt and shorts, bent over stacking books into a cardboard box.  
"Thanks for the memories though?" Margaery questions as she leans against the doorframe.  
Sansa jumps and turns around, wide eyed, shock clearly written across her face. Sansa immediately thinks about how Margaery looks hot in her professional suit with a black blazer and matching pencil skirt. Sansa can't form words. She stutters, "I.. I... Uh.."  
Margaery walks over to her, places the brown sack on the bedside table, and then runs the back of her hand down Sansa's arm leaving shivers on Sansa's pale flesh.  
"Perhaps, I should remind you, how many more.. _Memories_ we could make together." She grabs Sansa's head forcefully and kisses her hard on the mouth. Sansa melts into the kiss, forcing her hands into brunette locks and deepening the kiss even further.  
Margaery moves her hands to Sansa's waist and pushes her onto the bed. She pulls her skirt around her hips and straddles the younger woman before capturing Sansa's bottom lip with her teeth.  
Sansa whimpers and grabs Margaery's hips, pushing her down as she thrusts her own hips upward.  
Margaery slips off Sansa's shirt and uses it to tie her wrists around the ornate curved bars of her headboard. She then unhooks Sansa's strapless bra discarding it on the floor, releasing perky breasts and hard nipples to the cool air. Sansa moans as Margaery places a soft kiss to Sansa's erect nipple.  
Margaery runs her fingernails gently down Sansa's sides before removing her shorts and panties simultaneously. She moves back up the bed to straddle Sansa again, kissing her hard on the lips once more.  
She pulls away and whispers, "You _remember_ the whipped cream don't you sweetling?"  
Sansa nods her head frantically. Gods does she remember.. Margaery licking the whipped cream from her breasts and cunt, feasting on her pussy like a banana split, Margaery using an eight inch yellow strap on and whispering in her ear how much she loved the way they made dessert together.  
"This.." Margaery grabs the wine from the bedside table. "Will require you to be still. Otherwise, it will soak your sheets."  
She removes the cork from the bottle and takes a small sip. She moves her mouth to Sansa who rises to reach her lips.  
Sansa opens her mouth and the sweet taste of wine and Margaery's tongue fills it.  
Sansa pouts unknowingly when Margaery pulls away and stands up.  
"Actually.. Let me get some ice. You can stay here." Margaery smirks and pulls her skirt back down as she walks to Sansa's kitchen, like she owns the place.  
Sansa realizes, she wouldn't be surprised if Margaery does own her apartment building..  
She was supposed to walk away from this.. Whatever this was with Margaery, but she was so turned on, being at the complete mercy of the alluring older woman, her hands tied above her head, completely naked, waiting for whatever Margaery was going to do to her when she returned with ice..  
When Margaery re-enters Sansa's bedroom she discards her purse on a chair in the corner then places a cup of ice and two wine glasses on the bedside table. She pours a small amount of wine into each glass then removes her clothing slowly, one item at a time. Sansa can't help but stare in awe at the goddess's full breasts. She's seen Margaery naked before, but never where she couldn't reach out and touch the brunette's soft skin. She's surprised to see that Margaery is wearing a strap on underneath her skirt. She was not wearing that a few moments ago.. She has planned this all out, and Sansa is anxious waiting for Margaery's next move.  
Margaery takes a piece of ice from the cup and places it between her teeth. She spreads Sansa's legs and situates first her face between them, skimming the ice over Sansa's sensitive clit. Then she situates herself between Sansa's legs, placing the tip of the strap on to Sansa's clit at the same moment she places the ice in her mouth to Sansa's nipple.  
Sansa cries out, "Margaery.. Gods."  
Margaery continues running the ice from breast to breast, circling each nipple as she circles the dildo in her hand around Sansa's throbbing bundle of nerves causing the redhead to struggle against her bonds and moan loudly.  
Margaery stops to grab a wine glass from the side table and whispers, "Stay still, sweet wolf." She pours a small amount in between Sansa's breasts, and Sansa's ragged breathing helps the wine work its way down to her taut belly. Margaery licks between the younger woman's breasts down to the pooled wine at her belly button. She sucks the wine into her mouth as she leaves a hard bite on her lover's spasming belly.  
Sansa whimpers and pulls hard on her bonds. She hooks her legs around Margaery's back as Margaery licks down to taste the sweeter wine between Sansa's thighs. The brunette can't help the gasp that catches in her throat when she tastes her lover's sweet pussy, already so wet for her.  
Sansa uses her legs to pull Margaery's face closer to her center as her torso jerks in ecstasy. She pulls up using her tied wrists for leverage and pushes her center down on Margaery's gobbling mouth.  
"Sweet maiden! Fuck Margaery! Unngh! Don't stop!"  
Margaery releases Sansa's clit from her teeth and the pair moan together, "I can't stop, Sansa. You taste so fucking good baby." Then she buries her tongue into Sansa and flicks it back up to Sansa's clit before sucking the throbbing nub in her mouth again hitting it again and again with her expert tongue.  
Sansa wails in pleasure, feeling her fast approaching orgasm deep in her belly. When Margaery releases her clit and inserts her tongue this time Sansa comes screaming out Margaery's name loud enough for her entire apartment building to hear. Margaery licks up all of Sansa's sweet juices as Sansa comes down from her release.  
Margaery moves up and unties Sansa's shirt from around her wrists and kisses the red marks on her wrists softly.  
"I'm going to make love to you again Sansa. Would you like that?"  
"I'd love that." Sansa smiles and pulls her lover down to her mouth, leaving gentle kisses on Margaery's soft lips.  
Margaery inserts the strap on slowly into Sansa and back out again. She continues her slow deepening thrusts, looking Sansa right in the eyes as they breath deeply together. There's only gentle caressing and soft kisses exchanged, but Margaery has never felt more in control in that moment. Knowing she's giving Sansa this part of her is not terrifying, it's actually like letting go of her own chains binding her. And the way Sansa looks into her eyes with longing, and yes.. Love, it makes her feel warm inside. She kisses Sansa deeply as a tear runs down her face, onto Sansa's cheek. Sansa pulls away and looks up at her, and Maragery smiles as another tear forms in her eye before recapturing the red head's lips again. Sansa's own tears form in her eyes as she reciprocates each tender kiss. The slow motion of their hips meeting, and the closeness the two women feel emotionally causes Margaery so much joy, she finds her own release with Sansa quickly.  
Margaery rolls off of Sansa and places her hand on Sansa's tear stained cheek. She whispers, "I need you Sansa Stark. Don't leave me."  
"I don't think I can be your submissive.. There were a lot of things in the contract that I know I will never be willing to do."  
"The contract is not set in stone. That's why we will need to discuss each detail. I need to know what you'd be okay with and not okay with. Anything you don't want, we can scratch that out of the contract. I would never do anything to you that you didn't want.."  
"But you want all of those things.. I don't want to not be enough for you.."  
"Sansa.. You have no idea.. You are more than enough for me. Please consider it. I don't want to lose you."  
"I just don't see why we can't.. Why we can't actually be in a relationship. Why will you not let me in? Whatever demons you have, I don't care."  
"It's for your own safety. You don't want my demons, I can promise you. I can't give you love sweet girl.."  
Sansa sighs, "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
Margaery closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I can't do that." She sits up and takes off the strap on before grabbing her clothes from the floor. She walks over to the chair in the corner and puts the strap on back in her purse before walking back towards the bed. "I have a long day at work tomorrow due to my visit here this evening.. Plus your graduation tomorrow evening. Please consider the contract." She leans in and kisses Sansa softly on the lips. She dresses quickly and walks across the room to exit, but pauses at the doorway when she hears Sansa's quiet sniffle. She turns around and walks back to the bed once more. She tries to wrap her arms around Sansa, but Sansa pulls away.  
"I dreamed of you last night. We were walking hand in hand through a garden of roses. You were smiling at me, Margaery, that genuine smile you gave me when I took your hand in mine before we left Highgarden.. I'm not sure about the contract. I'm not sure about being your submissive, but I know I don't want to lose you. You may never be the woman in that dream, but I think you could be. Even if you don't think so yourself, I'm willing to try things your way because you are my love story. Even if it doesn't have a happy ending, even if you can't love me... I don't want to walk away from you. I can't. Not now."  
"How about.. One night a week.. On a night of your choosing.. We go on a date. I'm willing to meet you half way as you meet me half way."  
Sansa smiles, "Compromise... Okay."  
"I have the same dream when you're in my bed.. Us walking hand in hand through a garden of roses. It's odd isn't it? Us having the same dream?"  
Sansa can't help her blush, "It is odd, yes. But that's not the nightmare you had was it?"  
"Not exactly.." Margaery sighs, "The dream changed.. You were gone and I was a little girl again looking for my mother."  
"Did you find her?"  
Margaery's eyes turn glassy as she looks down at her hands. She answers quietly, "Yes. I need to go now. I will see you tomorrow Ms. Stark." She gives Sansa a quick peek on the lips before walking out the door, this time without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. Had to edit this chapter on my phone :/ but it's longer than my usual updates so..


	7. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I do on rainy days? This.

Sansa stands in line outside of the auditorium anxiously waiting to enter. Her white heels are already killing her feet and she's sweating in the unbearable heat of summer. Jeyne is several students ahead of her and she realizes she doesn't know a single person within eyesight besides her best friend.  
Suddenly there's a tap on her shoulder, and she turns around cautiously thinking the short blonde headed boy behind her could not possibly be trying to get her attention.  
She smiles wide when she's sees it's her father and sister. Her father wraps her into a bone crushing hug and laughs.  
"Sansa! Look at you!" He says as he holds tightly to her shoulders.  
"Dad! I'm so glad you both came! How is Bran?"  
Sansa looks at Arya who answers, "He tried to climb up to the roof yesterday with his leg in a cast. He said there was a raven up there, and he had never seen one. I thought mom was going to kill him." Arya laughs.  
"Why does that not surprise me? I'm so happy to see you little sister." She hugs Arya tightly, but Arya just pats her back a few times. Affection has never been her strong suit, and despite the fact that the two sisters aren't ripping each other's hair out like they did in their youth, Arya still rarely shows her older sister any type of visible love.  
"It's good to see you too sis."  
"You two should go in and find seats! I'll meet you after in the reception hall?"  
"Of course sweetheart. We love you. You look so grown up. I'm so proud of the young woman you have become." Ned smiles widely and hugs her again, Sansa feels her eyes begin to brim with tears.  
Arya rolls her eyes, "Please don't start sobbing now you two. You don't want to ruin Sansa's makeup do you? Gods I swear.. Let's go dad."

Because of their last names, Jeyne ends up seated in front of Sansa in the middle of the auditorium. Professor Tyrion Lannister gives the welcome address and then makes his introduction for the keynote speaker,  
"And now it is my pleasure to introduce a woman who is not only a much more eloquent speaker than myself but also one of Westeros University's most prestigious alumni, Ms. Margaery Tyrell, CEO of Tyrell Corporations and Defense Attorney at the Law Firm of Tyrell and Baratheon."  
Loud applause and a few whistles echo through the crowd. Margaery glides to the podium and gives the audience a stern look and the loud sounds quickly become silent.  
_Gods, she can make an entire room go silent with that stare._  
Margaery looks right at Sansa who looks down at her hands, trying to hide her blush.  
"Students, parents, fellow alumnus, educators and administrators, it is truly an honor to be standing here today. I wholeheartedly believe that my success started the moment I received my acceptance letter to Westeros University. As I look out at the young minds before me, I see the next generation of entrepreneurs, educators, doctors, nurses," Margaery pauses and takes another look at Sansa, "Published authors" she smiles and continues, "Executives, and the like. I wish to give my own piece of advice to each of you, and I believe it is the most profound lesson I have learned since my own graduation. As you climb the mountain to your own success, never forget your lowest point and the people who have been neglected the opportunities you have been given. I have been working closely with the university to provide grants to low income youth across Westeros and Essos, who may never be able to attend a collegiate institution. We have gone even further to not only help all teenage students, but also the adolescent children from Flea Bottom to Slaver's Bay who do not know when they will have their next meal or if they will have clothes on their backs, much less a bed to sleep in. This endeavor is one close to my heart as I have known what it is like to do without clean clothing, without a meal, without a place to rest my head." Jeyne turns around in her seat and gives Sansa a questioning look.  
"Each of you has more to give the world than just your chosen career path. Stay humble, and never forget where you are sitting today and those who will follow behind you. Never underestimate your potential for success as well as goodness."  
Margaery closes out her speech asking the audience to give a round of applause to the students and faculty before taking her seat next to Professor Lannister who leans in and whispers something to her. Margaery nods and smiles and pats his arm as the Dean stands at the podium to tell everyone to hold their applause for the graduates until the end of the ceremony.  
Margaery stands back up to hand out each diploma. When Sansa's name is finally called, she walks onto the stage. Her stomach is in knots as she walks towards Margaery.  
Margaery gives her a soft handshake and hands her, her diploma smiling widely, "Congratulations Ms. Stark."  
"Thank you, Ms. Tyrell." Sansa can't help her blushing cheeks which only become redder as Margaery pulls her closer to whisper in her ear, "Did you decide on the contract?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
Sansa begins to walk away, but nods her head and smiles, "Okay."  
Margaery smiles widely as Sansa exits the stage, she turns to the next graduate and shakes the blonde boy's hand firmly giving him her congratulations.

Sansa enters the reception hall, cap and gown left behind, clad in a slim white dress that matches her heels.  
Margaery eyes her from across the room where she is conversing with Willas and Loras. She sips her champagne, and takes her leave.  
Sansa has found her father and sister next to the fondue fountain with Jeyne. She hugs them both as Ned beams, "Congratulations sweetheart!"  
"Thank you dad. Arya, you aren't eating all of the fondue are you?"  
Arya looks at Sansa with chocolate dribbled on her chin, a mouthful of chocolate covered fruit, "No!"  
Sansa just laughs and rolls her eyes.  
"When do you have to fly back?"  
"Unfortunately early in the morning. I have meetings tomorrow that I couldn't get out of. I'm afraid we can't stay much longer."  
Jeyne sees Margaery walking up behind Sansa as Margaery taps her on the shoulder.  
Sansa turns around and Jeyne interjects, "Ned, Arya, have you met Sansa's girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell?"  
Sansa goes wide eyed, but Margaery just smiles and reaches her hand out to shake Ned's hand, "Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you. You as well Arya. Sansa has told me a lot about you both."  
Arya practically chokes on the chocolate in her mouth before asking loudly, "Your girlfriend? Like your friend who is a girl right? Wait.. You're a lesbian? _She's_ a lesbian?!"  
Sansa shoots daggers at Jeyne and then looks at her father who does not seem taken aback in the least. He does however give Arya a stern look before taking Margaery's hand.  
"Please, call me Ned. It is lovely to meet you Margaery. Your speech was wonderful. How did you two meet?"  
Sansa feels her heart well up with pride. Of course her father would not care in the slightest that Margaery was a woman and not a man. Obviously though, it didn't hurt that Margaery was quite a catch.  
"Well.. Ned.. Jeyne was supposed to interview me for the school paper, but when she got the flu, Sansa interviewed me instead."  
"Quite a twist of fate.." Jeyne quips.  
"Yes.. So it seems." Ned replies with a soft smile.

"Ms. Tyrell, can I have a picture for the Times?"  
A young man with a camera chimes in from behind their conversing circle. Sansa moves out of the camera shot, but Margaery pulls her in next to her, one arm draped around Sansa's slender back, her hand resting on Sansa's belly, her other hand propped on her own hip. Sansa moves one hand to rest her fingers in Margaery's and places her other arm behind Margaery, resting her hand on the small of her back. Margaery gives a full smile and Sansa blushes, only smiling with her lips.  
Arya gapes at the pair and then a wide grin takes over her face before returning her attention to the fondue.  
The photographer snaps their picture and then gives them a questioning look before stating, "Thank you so much. It's a great shot." 

Willas walks up to them and kisses Jeyne on the cheek, "Congratulations Jeyne. You look lovely this evening. You as well, Sansa. It's nice to finally meet you."  
Loras follows closely behind and ruffles his curly hair from his forehead, "Congratulations both of you. Sansa, it's nice to see you again."  
They share introductions with the Starks and make small talk until Ned and Arya have to leave.  
They say goodbye to the Tyrell's and Jeyne and then turn to Sansa.  
Ned pulls Sansa into another bone crushing hug and whispers, "Your girlfriend is quite impressive. I'm happy for you."  
Sansa looks up at her father, she wants to be happy about how accepting her father has been, but then she remembers that Margaery is not actually her girlfriend.. She smiles warmly at her father, "Thank you dad. I'll be home soon to visit. Give everyone my love. And if you could.. Don't tell anyone about Margaery. I'd like to tell them myself. I didn't exactly plan for you two to find out this way.."  
Ned nods, "Of course, but make sure your sister knows to keep her mouth shut as well." He glares at Arya who just smiles up at him.  
Sansa then turns to Arya who actually hugs her tightly and then pulls back to exclaim, "Your girlfriend is smoking hot. Good job Sans. Who would have thought? My perfect sister, the lesbian. Ha! Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us."  
Sansa rolls her eyes, but pulls Arya into another close hug, "I love you Arya. I'll call you tomorrow?"  
"Please. I need to know how this happened."  
"I'm not so sure myself.. It's just.. Her."  
Sansa blushes and turns her eyes to Margaery who is in a deep conversation with Loras about tort laws.  
Arya rolls her eyes, "You are such a sap. I love you too Sansa."

Margaery comes up beside Sansa as she watches her father and sister leaving the banquet hall, sadness and home sickness written clearly across her face. Margaery snakes her arm around Sansa's waist and kisses her on the cheek, "They're wonderful."  
"They loved you. I'm sorry about Jeyne.. I didn't.."  
Margaery just shakes her head and smiles, "It's quite alright. I want your family to like me. Although, I know that's not exactly how you planned to tell them about your sexuality."  
"No, not exactly.." Sansa pauses and looks Margaery up and down, she looks good enough to eat in her green dress. "Do you want to get out of here?" Sansa asks shyly, "I just want you to myself at the moment."  
Margaery grins mischievously, "Yes. You've yet to see my penthouse.. But first we can stop by your place for you to.. Change if you'd like."  
"You don't like my dress?" Sansa smirks.  
Margaery steps back and looks Sansa up and down before intertwining their fingers, "You look stunning in that dress babe," then she moves her mouth to Sansa's ear to whisper, "But I'd rather rip it off of you."  
Sansa feels her thighs quivering and the wetness pooling between her legs. She grabs hard to Margaery's hand and looks over to her best friend, "Jeyne, we're leaving."  
Margaery walks over to Loras, her hand still intwined with Sansa's and whispers in his ear, "Keep them occupied for another hour at least, maybe two." Loras smiles wickedly at his younger sister and nods before pulling her into a hug.  
Jeyne looks at them inquisitively, "Will I see you at home?"  
"Tomorrow.. Maybe." Sansa winks.  
Margaery waves goodbye and exits the room with Sansa gracefully, but somewhat in a hurry.

Sandor is waiting for them right out front. As soon as he shuts the back door, Margaery pulls Sansa into her lap, making the younger woman straddle her, and starts kissing her with fervor.  
Sansa doesn't care that Sandor is in the front seat, driving them through the bustling traffic of downtown. She wants Margaery **now**. It seems the brunette feels the same way as she pulls Sansa closer, biting on the red head's lip, using her fingernails on pale shoulders to push Sansa's hips downward.  
Sandor hits a speed bump and it jolts Sansa up and then down even harder on Margaery's mound. Sansa moans as Margaery releases her bottom lip from her teeth.  
"Sorry about that.." Sandor says.  
Margaery chuckles, "No, thank you Sandor."  
Sansa can't help but laugh as she reclaims Margaery's lips, jutting her tongue into Margaery's mouth.  
The brunette moans before pulling away and looking Sansa in the eyes. She caresses Sansa's cheek and moves a stray strand of red hair behind Sansa's ear, "You're beautiful, Sansa."  
Sansa leans in and kisses Margaery softly.  
Sandor clears his throat as he pulls up to the curb , "We're here, Ms. Tyrell." He parks the car, and then gets out of the car and walks to the passenger side back door.  
Sansa climbs off of Margaery's lap and straightens out her dress. Sandor opens the door and lends each woman a hand as they exit the car. Sansa notices a brand new shiny red BMW parked next to Margaery's car. It's noticeable because it's clearly expensive, and there is no way anyone in her apartment building could afford it.  
Margaery sits on the hood and smiles brightly at Sansa, "Do you like it?"  
"Of course this is yours.. It's quite nice, yes." Sansa rolls her eyes.  
"It's not mine."  
Sansa raises her eyebrow and smirks, "Sandor's?"  
Margaery gives her a full smile and shakes her head before walking over to the red head with a set of keys in her hand, "No. Happy graduation day, Sansa. It's all yours."  
Sansa gapes and shakes her head, "Margaery.. You got me a car!? You can't give me a car. That's.. It's too much. I can't accept this."  
"Is it the color? I can take it back and get you another one. Actually, I may still keep this one. The back seat is rather spacious.."  
"No it's not the color! It's a **car** Margaery. And not just any car, it's an expensive car that probably cost more than my tuition and my rent for four years."  
"It's a gift. You don't like it?" Margaery looks sad and Sansa can't help but walk over to the older woman and wrap her arms around her neck.  
"I love it. It's so thoughtful and I do like the color and I love that you bought it for me, but Margaery.. You can't be serious."  
"I'm dead serious. The car is yours." Margaery jingles the keys in front of her, and finally Sansa takes them.  
Sansa blushes and kisses Margaery's stern look off of her face. She looks at the car and squeals, "It's so pretty! Thank you!!" She kisses Margaery swiftly on the lips again and again, "Thank you! It's lovely, Margaery."  
Margaery smiles wide and wraps her arms around the red head.  
"You had me worried for a moment.. I knew I should have given you your other present first."  
Sansa looks down at her lover with a seductive glare, "Is it something that is not materialistic?"  
Margaery smirks, "I like where your mind is, but there is just one more teeny tiny materialistic gift waiting for you inside."  
"Margaery.."  
"Come now sweet wolf." Margaery smiles and grabs Sansa's hand to pull her to the entrance of the apartment building.  
"Sandor, we'll take Sansa's car. Have a good night!" 

The moment Sansa opens her apartment door and closes it shut, she pushes Margaery into the closed door, kissing her hard on the mouth as she tangles her fingers through Margaery's curly brown hair.  
Margaery is slightly taken aback, but quickly melts into the kiss, deepening it and grabbing Sansa's hips forcing the younger woman closer to her. She's used to being the one in control, but what Sansa Stark wants, she can gladly take. Margaery finds the zipper on the back of Sansa's dress, and pulls it down quickly before pulling the straps at Sansa's shoulders down roughly, removing the dress immediately. Sansa steps back and kicks her dress to the side of the room before doing the same thing to Margaery's dress. Margaery then pushes Sansa's back against the door and pulls away from their intense snogging. She stares at Sansa longingly as she unhooks the younger woman's bra. She bites down hard on the skin on Sansa's collarbone and then licks down her stomach before getting on her knees. She helps Sansa out of her heels before removing her own and her bra and panties. She slowly eases Sansa's panties down her thighs and watches as the panties stick to Sansa's dripping wet center. Margaery has to take a deep breath and remember to pace herself. "Fuck Sansa..."  
Sansa kicks her panties to the side of the room as she looks down at Margaery. She's blushing and trying to control her breathing. "See something you like?" Sansa grins.  
Margaery moans as she takes one of Sansa's legs over her shoulder, "Yes. I've been thinking about tasting your cunt all day." And then Margaery's tongue finds it's way deep into Sansa's entrance.  
Margaery grabs tight to Sansa's ass cheeks and pushes the red head's back against the door as Sansa lifts her other leg over the brunette's shoulder giving Margaery better access. Margaery mouth and tongue are unrelenting, feasting on Sansa's sweet cum as Sansa grinds her hips closer to Margaery's mouth, using one hand to hold up Margaery's brown locks and holding tight with her other hand to the doorknob, using it for leverage despite Margaery's strong shoulders and firm hands on her ass holding her in place. Sansa is pulling hard on her lover's scalp as Margaery grinds her mouth hard on Sansa's dripping wet cunt, moaning from the taste. Sansa is screaming obscenities as Margaery sucks, taking Sansa's pussy lips and her clit in her mouth at once, "FUCK. Annghh! Shit! Godsdamn! FUCK!!! Margaery!" Sansa comes so hard, Margaery has to help her move her legs from their position on Margaery's shoulders, letting Sansa straddles her around the waist as she stands up.  
Margaery kisses Sansa, delving her tongue into the red head's mouth, letting her lover know how good she tastes.  
Sansa moans as she deepens the kiss. When Margaery pushes them both onto Sansa's bed situating herself between Sansa's pale thighs, Sansa pulls out of the kiss and rolls the pair over, sitting up and spreading Margaery's legs to lay between them. Sansa starts grinding her hips, pushing her mound against Margaery's vulva again and again as she takes the older woman's nipples in her mouth and moans and releases the hard nipple with a pop. "I want to taste you now, mistress. Please let me feast on your cunt."  
Margaery can't help the sounds that leave her mouth when she hears Sansa's provocative words, "Oh yes baby!" Sansa moves her mouth to Margaery's soaked pussy and eats her out like she was born to do it. Margaery is groaning and moaning as Sansa swirls her tongue around her clitoral hood. Her legs practically give out when Sansa takes her clit into her mouth with her teeth gently biting and stabbing her tongue again and again on the throbbing bundle of nerves. Margaery comes screaming and Sansa delves her tongue into her entrance to suck up all of her juices. 

"Come here baby. Cuddle with me." Margaery can't help the neediness in her voice. Sansa Stark is the best lay she has ever had and they haven't even made it to her playroom yet..  
Sansa cuddles into Margaery's chest, looking up into hazel eyes before kissing soft pink lips, holding back her smile. 

"I almost forgot! Your other present!" Margaery jumps up from the bed.  
"Baby.. I was so comfortable." Sansa pouts.  
Margaery smirks, "Oh Ms. Stark.. Are you protesting? I think you've made it abundantly clear that your mouth has better uses." She walks out of the room, naked as her name day, and Sansa throws herself back down on her bed, releasing a deep breath through her mouth as she watches Margaery walk away.  
_Fuck that woman **is** smoking hot._

Margaery returns with a MacBook in her hands and gives it to Sansa, beaming like a kid in a candy store. Sansa wants to protest, but the joy on Margaery's face is so rare, she doesn't want to make the older woman sad or angry..  
"Thank you. It's like yours?"  
"It is, and look.. We can FaceTime.."  
Sansa blushes as Margaery smirks at her, her intentions for their video chatting clear..  
"You'd be.. Into that? I don't think I could stand it."  
Margaery laughs, "And why not?"  
"I would have to.. I'd.. I couldn't.." Sansa quickly becomes shy and can't finish her sentences or string one thought together as to why she wouldn't want to have FaceTime sex with Margaery. There's many reasons after all: A. She would have to masturbate for Margaery. B. She'd have to watch Margaery masturbate. And C. She wouldn't be able to touch Margaery or have Margaery touch her. All of those things together seem unbearable to the younger woman.  
"If I'm away on business, then it may be the only way we can get each other off."  
Sansa's eyes grow wide and her heart skips a beat thinking about Margaery being away from her for any length of time. Two days had been long enough. Gods she felt pathetic when she thought of it that way.. What had the older woman done to her?  
"How long do your business trips usually last?"  
"It varies.. Sometimes days, sometimes weeks."  
"Weeks?!" Sansa exclaims, but immediately regrets it. She feels so clingy.  
Margaery frowns at her, "There's actually a way for me to be with you, with this.."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Technology. We can write it into the contract if you like.. It's called teledildonics. Essentially, I would have remote control over a vibrator to help you reach orgasm."  
Sansa blushes fifty shades of red and looks down at her hands, "Yes.. I could do that.."  
"Gods you're so wonderful..." Margaery leans in and kisses Sansa on the mouth softly, "So you like your present then?"  
"I think I'm going to love it.."  
"We should get dressed and get going. We can have more playtime at my penthouse. I doubt Loras can keep Willas and Jeyne distracted for much longer. Plus I need to send an e-mail to my payroll accountant. Sandor's getting a bonus and a raise."


	8. Greater Things

Sansa follows Margaery out of the elevator into her penthouse. It's not as large as her estate in Highgarden, but it is just as extravagant if not more so. The smell of roasted duck and steamed vegetables fills the air. A tall woman with short blonde hair stands behind the island in the kitchen where two plates and two bowls of salad are waiting.  
"Ms. Tyrell, you look lovely. I'm just preparing your dinner now. You and your guest may help yourselves to salad. I have wine as well, red or white?"  
"Brienne, thank you." Margaery smiles warmly, "We will take a glass of Pinot Noir each. I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Sansa."  
Sansa's eyes bug out as she stares at Margaery and then at Brienne.  
Brienne smirks back trying to hold back a full on grin, "It is truly wonderful to meet you, Sansa." Brienne extends her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you as well, Brienne." Sansa takes her hand and blushes brightly trying to hold back her glee. Margaery called her, _her girlfriend_.  
After Brienne has added the food to their plates, she asks the pair if she can get them anything else. When Margaery thanks her again, Brienne makes her way to her room for the rest of the evening.

Margaery holds Sansa's hand throughout the entire meal as they converse. Margaery talks about her job adamantly. Sansa can tell how passionate the older woman is about helping people from all walks of life. Margaery shifts the conversation after they have almost finished their meal.  
"So have you applied for any publishing companies yet?"  
"Yes actually, a few, but I'd really like to get the job at Eyrie Books."  
"That's a wise choice. It's a smaller publishing company than the others in King's Landing. It will be a great place for you to thrive."  
"They recently published an author from the Iron Islands who wrote an anthology called _The Kraken ___. It was wonderful. There's this one poem called, 'We Do Not Sow' that I fell in love with immediately."  
"Would you read it to me?" Margaery poses.  
"Yes.. Okay." Sansa responds, but Margaery doesn't say anything else, just gives her a look of waiting, "You mean now?"  
"Yes." Margaery giggles.  
"It's rather long... But okay." Sansa grabs her phone from her purse. "I don't have the book with me, but I loved it so much I actually typed it word for word, so I could read it whenever I wanted.."  
Margaery sighs. Sansa is adorably cute when she's nervous. She abandons the remainder of her meal to watch Sansa as she reads the poem like it enraptures her soul. Margaery finds herself taking in each stanza, finding the beauty in each line, the splendor of the woman reading each word.  
"That was wonderful, Sansa. You'd be reading works like that all day?"  
Sansa beams, "That would be like a dream. Some of the manuscripts I'll be reading, _if I even get the job_ , will be full unedited novels. It's exciting thinking that maybe one day I could have a manuscript come across my desk that is the next great novel of our generation."  
"Or you could write the next great novel of our generation." Margaery declares.  
Sansa can't help her dimpled smile, "That's the dream, but.."  
"But what? You could! I know you could."  
"You're just biased because I'm your girlfriend." Sansa laughs and then covers her mouth, her eyes growing wide as she realizes she inadvertently mentioned Margaery introducing her as her girlfriend..  
"It's not being biased when said girlfriend is in fact wonderful.. And I'm not the only one who thinks so. I suppose for that reason I should be more formal."  
"What do you mean?" Sansa looks at Margaery in confusion.  
"I mean men throw themselves at you. I've seen it myself already. I haven't seen any lesbian women near you, but I'm willing to bet they would as well."  
Sansa scoffs, "That is so not even true."  
Margaery's facial expression turns hard as she turns her head away and takes a deep breath before continuing, "It baffles me that a woman as beautiful as you, does not realize how lovely she truly is." The brunette fixes her eyes back on Sansa, "Inside and out. Sansa, I shouldn't have just assumed.. I should have asked properly..."  
Sansa squeezes Margaery's hand that is still intertwined in her own, "Asked me what, Margaery?"  
"I told you I don't do hearts and flowers, and so I'm new at this and it may be a terrible idea, but I want you. I'm selfish and I don't want anyone else to have you, and gods Sansa you've ruined me and I don't hate it in fact I really like having you in my bed and I like making love to you and you're so good.. You.. You make me happy. You make me feel safe and godsdamn it, I'm sorry I'm babbling."  
Sansa is smiling so wide at Margaery feeling every bit of self confidence she has denied herself.  
"Margaery.. What did you want to ask me?"  
Margaery can't help but smile when she sees how happy Sansa looks, "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
Sansa leans in and kisses Margaery softly then pulls away, "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. But..."  
"But..?"  
"But do you still want me as your submissive? Do you still want a contract?"  
Margaery pauses, of course she wants Sansa in her playroom. She knows she needs the control or she may lose herself, but she wants more too. She wants to give Sansa more.  
"You can be my submissive in my playroom. The contract will be an outline truly, so I know your hard and soft limits."  
"Can we go to your playroom now, mistress?"  
Sansa is enthralled that Margaery is more than meeting her half way, and she wants to satisfy her _girlfriend_ plus she'd be lying to herself if she believed she wasn't anxious to have Margaery fuck her senseless.  
Margaery smiles coyly, "My, my, is my girlfriend trying to seduce me?"  
"Yes, I believe I am."

The two women walk together hand in hand up the elaborate curved staircase to Margaery's playroom.  
Before they enter Margaery sighs anxiously before kissing Sansa softly on the lips.  
"Before we do this, I need to lay out a few things. If you're getting close to your limit, say yellow. If you're at your limit, say red. Is there anything you don't want me to do in this room? We have to be open and honest with each other or this is never going to work."  
Sansa frowns, but knows she wants to try. She is afraid she'll disappoint Margaery if she says she doesn't want to do something. She's also thinking, she trusts Margaery not to hurt her..  
"I don't want you to use the canes.. I don't want you to tie my hands and my ankles together behind my back.. That's too much for me. I trust you."  
Margaery leans in for one more kiss and then sighs, "Okay. Remember the safe words." 

Sansa is slightly taken aback when Margaery's face turns from soft and loving to stern and domineering the moment they enter the playroom.  
"Strip." Margaery commands.  
Sansa undresses hesitantly as Margaery stares in dark eyed lust. When she stands completely nude in front of the dominating older woman, she feels the full weight of her nerves in the pit of her stomach mixed with deep seated arousal.  
"Turn around." Margaery orders. When the younger woman turns around, Margaery begins braiding her hair into a fishtail braid.  
"What are you doing?" Sansa questions.  
Margaery slaps Sansa's ass eliciting a whimper from the red head making it clear Sansa is only to speak when spoken to or when using a safe word. "Braiding your hair. This is how I want you to look in my playroom when I enter. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
Margaery slaps Sansa's ass again, "Yes what?"  
"Yes mistress." Sansa breaths out. She is tantalized by Margaery's hard slaps on her ass and her authoritative demeanor within this room.  
Margaery finishes the braid and ties it before pulling the red tresses around her wrist, forcing Sansa's ear to her mouth.  
"Stand in the middle of the room, facing the door."  
She lets go of the hold she has on Sansa's braid and saunters over to the left side of the room to grab a crop and the red rope. She turns back around to see Sansa's head turned watching her. As she stands closely behind the younger woman who has smartly turned to face the door as she was instructed, Margaery gives her a hard slap on the ass.  
Sansa moans from the sting of the crop as Margaery admires the red mark she has just left behind, "You will learn to respect my wishes in this room, sweet wolf. You may have teeth, but I have thorns."  
Sansa releases a quiet breath as Margaery gently grabs her hands and places them above her head, tying her hands above her to an adjustable bar, then spreads Sansa's legs slightly. Margaery walks over to a small panel on the wall and presses a button, causing the bar to raise until Sansa's arms are stretched out, her inner arms cupping at her ears.  
"Yellow." Sansa says when she realizes how uncomfortable her arms are. She needs some slack.  
Margaery grins and presses another button which lowers the bar slightly.  
"Good girl. Now you get a reward."  
Margaery strips, taking special care in removing each item of clothing before walking over to her tied up, panting lover. She skims both of her hands gently over Sansa's breasts, skimming her fingertips over hard perky nipples, down the younger woman's belly to her aching pussy. Margaery uses the thumb of her left hand to move urgently against Sansa's clit. Sansa whimpers as her heart beats hard against her chest and her breathing accelerates. She wails in ecstasy when Margaery uses her middle and ring finger to pump fast in and out of her sobbing wet cunt whilst drumming her thumb hard against her clit.  
Margaery uses her right hand to hold tightly to Sansa's hip as she thrusts. The sloshing of Sansa's cunt and her breathy groans filling the room.  
"Do you want me to make you come like this Sansa?"  
"Yes.." Sansa faintly replies between her panting moans, "Please mistress."  
Margaery kisses Sansa hard on the mouth as she thrusts harder, deeper, and faster into her submissives' pussy muffling the sounds of Sansa's screams with her mouth as Sansa's abdomen quakes and she comes on Margaery's rhythmic fingers.  
Sansa's legs give out and the rope around her wrists holds her up as Margaery releases her fingers from Sansa's tight, wet pussy. Margaery walks over to the black dresser and pulls out a seven inch black vibrating strap on, putting it on and returning to face Sansa.  
Sansa is still panting as she feasts her eyes on the beautiful older woman in front of her.  
Margaery slaps the riding crop against her own palm, glaring at Sansa with dominance, her hips rocking as she inches closer.  
She places the tip of the dildo to Sansa's clit, then runs the flap of the riding crop against the red head's bare chest before popping one nipple and then the other as she turns on the vibration.  
Sansa cries out as her body jerks.  
Margaery slaps at Sansa's ass with the crop again and again. The double sensation driving Sansa mad with carnal need as her eyes roll to the back of her head as she moans and screams, " **ANNGH!! MISTRESS!!!** "  
Margaery grabs at Sansa's ass with both hands as she thrusts the strap on between Sansa's quivering thighs, back and forth without inserting it.  
The brunette bites down on the younger woman's exposed neck, then licks the bruising flesh as she turns off the vibration then slowly but forcefully thrusts the strap on into Sansa deeply. She grabs Sansa's ass again after a few hard thrusts, rolling her hips.  
Sansa grabs the rope above her bound wrists as Margaery pulls at her thighs, instructing her to wrap her legs around the smaller, yet strong woman.  
When Margaery turns the vibration back on Sansa comes again, wailing, but Margaery continues thrusting as the vibration pulses against her own cunt.  
They're both breathing heavily, sweating, and groaning until they both come.  
Sansa is fully spent after three spine tingling orgasms, but Margaery only hurriedly unties her wrists from the rope.  
Sansa smiles when she notices the rope is the same one Margaery bought at Mordane's.  
Margaery gives her a knowing smirk, but utters domineeringly, "Get on the bed. On your hands and knees. Facing the headboard."  
Sansa moves as quickly as possible considering she can't feel her limbs, doing exactly as Margaery has instructed.  
"You are so good baby. Another reward."  
Margaery lays on the bed, her head between Sansa's thigh, "Sit up." She commands, before pushing her lover's hips down, making the younger woman sit on her face. 

Sansa grinds her hips down with each flick of Margaery's tongue, before she comes again, this time literally collapsing on the bed after her temptress moves out from underneath her.  
"Yellow." Sansa pants out. She's thoroughly exhausted, but she wants to continue. She just needs a moment..  
Margaery is breathing heavily as well. She knew Sansa's first time in her playroom would go somewhat like it was now. They had been going at it nonstop for at least two hours. They had fucked in her bed all day the previous weekend, but playroom sex was much more stimulating.  
"We can stop now, Sansa." Margaery takes a softer tone for the first time within the room.  
"No, please mistress. Fuck me again." Sansa whimpers despite her fatigue.  
"Get back up on your hands and knees." Margaery's tone turns darker again as she walks to the left side of the room to get a belt this time.  
Sansa rises immediately, and Margaery cuffs each of her limbs to the four posters of the bed. Only her arms are completely locked in place, her legs still giving some slack until Margaery has placed her knees on the inside of Sansa's thighs, spreading them wide, do the chains connected to her ankle cuffs start to become tighter, holding her in place.  
Margaery pulls Sansa's head up by her hair to command, "Arch your back more."  
Sansa does as her mistress commands, popping her ass up, and when she does, Margaery stings her across the ass with the belt. She tries to pull at her cuffs as she cries out, but is held in place.  
_Fuck, that shouldn't feel that good._  
Margaery lashes with the belt over and over, and Sansa thinks she's going to come again just from the pleasure of the pain.  
"Don't you dare come again." Margaery demands as she hits Sansa harder with the belt, but that's enough to tip Sansa over the edge.  
Margaery watches Sansa's release drip down her thighs. She shakes her head, frustration boiling up inside of her. She licks up each drop making the red head shiver.  
"I'm sorry, mistress." She says in an undertone.  
"Now you must be punished." Margaery asserts.  
Sansa tenses and reminds herself she trusts Margaery. When her lover starts fucking her hard from behind, hitting a spot inside of her inner walls that has yet to be touched, she thinks this is hardly punishment at all. Then Margaery turns on the vibration, and Sansa knows she's getting close again. Only this time, Margaery turns off the vibration and pulls out completely, waiting until Sansa's release fades away before starting again.  
Realization dawns on Sansa, _This bitch is not going to let me come again._  
She's pissed and wanting so bad to get off again, frustration clear as she grinds her hips harder into Margaery's thrusts after she begins again.  
She cries out, "UGGH!!" When Margaery stops for the fifth time, her release fading away yet again. She wails beseechingly, "Please mistress. Make me come. I'll do anything, just make me come."  
"No." Margaery slaps her ass with the belt causing her arousal to start anew yet again, "You will come when I want you to or not at all."  
Sansa groans, "Yes, mistress."  
Margaery has shown her, it's best if she obeys without protest, and she's ready for this punishment to be over.  
Margaery gently caresses her red ass cheeks before starting her ministrations again, this time slowly thrusting in and out and then going deeper and harder.  
Sansa starts meeting each thrust with her hips, breathing hard as she feels her climax approaching again. This time Margaery doesn't stop, she inserts her pinky finger into Sansa's ass which in any other instance would make Sansa tense, but the need for her release and the surprisingly good feeling she gets from the intrusion has her moaning louder.  
Margaery starts moving her pinky finger in and out of Sansa's ass slowly as she quickens the pace of her hips. She turns back on the vibration and feels her own orgasm rising deep in her belly. "Come for me now, Sansa."  
And Margaery's words help her finally tip over the edge into the most intense orgasm she's ever been given by the brunette.  
Margaery climaxes as she coaxes Sansa down from her own orgasm. 

The older woman releases her lover from the cuffs. Sansa is boneless, and Margaery is fully satisfied with their first play date.   
She removes her toy and cleans it before depositing it back in it's drawer. Eyeing all of the other toys she can't wait to use on the drained woman laying on the bed behind her.  
She wraps herself in her robe and grabs another for Sansa, one she picked out three weeks ago just for her lover. She helps Sansa into it before picking up the taller woman, carrying her bridal style out of the playroom and down the hall to what was supposed to be Sansa's bedroom. 

"Margaery.." Sansa rasps as she wakes slightly a few minutes after Margaery has carried her to a bedroom she has never seen before.  
"Here sweet girl. Drink this." Margaery makes her sit up between her legs, wraps her arms around her, and puts a straw to her mouth.  
Sansa drinks slowly, savoring each sip of ice water, letting the cool moisture fill her mouth and run down the back of her dry throat.  
She'll be hoarse for days from all of the screaming she did on that last orgasm.  
Finally she finds her voice enough to speak, "You are incredible." She rests her head against Margaery's shoulder before leaning up to kiss her lips.  
Margaery goes the rest of the distance to meet Sansa's lips, "And you are wonderful."  
Margaery smiles genuinely and interlaces her fingers with Sansa's, squeezing firmly and pulling the other woman closer to her.  
Sansa skims her thumb over Margaery's and questions, "Are you.. Satisfied?"  
"More than I ever have been. You did so well, my sweet wolf. We need to rest."  
"Whose room is this?"  
"It would have been yours, but I guess now it's our second bedroom."  
"I wasn't aware _we_ had a first bedroom." Sansa states and immediately regrets. Her infliction on the word _we_ would not go unnoticed. Margaery is opening up to her, and she's pushing her away like she doesn't want to share a bedroom with her _girlfriend_ which she does. "I mean.." Sansa tries to get out exactly what she was implying but falls short..  
Margaery only huffs in frustration, knowing she should keep a cool head. They were both exhausted, and it was clear Sansa hadn't meant what it sounded like she meant. She was actually surprised at herself for not giving Sansa a tongue lashing she wouldn't enjoy.  
"I mean.. You aren't..? No you can't be. Just forget I said anything. We can go to sleep in our bed now."  
Margaery can't help her grin when she sees Sansa fidgeting, "Did you think that was my way of asking you to move in with me?"  
"Well.. I know you didn't mean that because that would just be way too much way too fast."  
"I do sleep better when you're with me, Sansa. You obviously can still have your own place and space, but I would like to have you in one of our bedrooms every night. Even if it's yours at your apartment. I just don't want to be away from you for any length of time. Gods I sound so clingy and pathetic. What have you done to me?" Margaery laughs nervously.  
"I had that same thought the other day.. When you told me you'd be going on business trips for weeks at a time." Sansa confesses, "I could leave a toothbrush here and some clothes.. It may actually be more convenient, so you won't have to send Sandor to buy me new ones every single weekend."  
"Well I might as well tell you.. It's worse than you think. I cleaned out a portion of my closet for you today, and Sandor bought the clothes this week."  
"You didn't?!" Sansa sits up completely gaping at Margaery taking the glass of ice water from her hand to take a sip and then placing it on the nightstand. "Your grandmother already thinks I'm some kind of gold digger or something. You mean to tell me you bought me an entire wardrobe of clothing, a MacBook, **and** a bloody car all in one week?!"  
"Don't worry about my grandmother, Sansa. I want to buy you things. I give money to twelve different charities, I pay my fair share in taxes, I own a jet, five homes in Westeros, two in Essos, and I still have more money than I can spend in my lifetime. I like buying you things. I'm going to continue to buy you things."  
"But.. I'd never be able to repay you."  
"Beautiful girl.. Don't you know? There are greater things in life than money and wealth. You repay me in the best ways possible. You give me happiness I never dreamed of having."  
Sansa thinks but doesn't dare utter the four letter word, _Love.. She means love is the greater thing in life. And Margaery Tyrell, I am hopelessly and unequivocally in love with you._  
Sansa sighs and cozies up back into Margaery's waiting arms, "You make me happy too. I have the best girlfriend in the world."  
"No I think that's me." Margaery kisses Sansa on the forehead and they quickly fall asleep in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your feedback. Sorry for typos and formatting. I'll try to stay on top of the updates as I head into my work week (;


	9. Tabloids and Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took less than a week, and it's my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy (;

Margaery awakes with the sunrise while Sansa is still slumbering quietly beside her. She has always been an earlier riser, but today she does feel groggy from the long night. She smiles at the thought..  
She walks downstairs and sees Brienne is already preparing breakfast. The taller blonde woman smirks at her before averting her gaze back to the bacon she is frying. Margaery dips her head with an embarrassed smile and walks to her bedroom. She has a feeling Brienne heard Sansa's screams during that last round..

She showers, dresses, and fixes her hair, all the while itching to get back to her sleeping beauty. She has work to do today and then the dinner at her grandmothers. She wonders if Sansa will come. Every single thought she has goes back to Sansa. She finds herself smiling until she remembers how... New.. This all is to her. She's never wanted a relationship before, but damn it, if Sansa Stark wasn't an enchantress.  
She frowns as she looks in the mirror at herself fully dressed and ready for the day, looking every bit the dominate woman she knows she is. She feels different as she stares at the woman looking back at her. She is still Margaery Tyrell, CEO, attorney, entrepreneur.. But she's so much more now that Sansa is hers because she knows she is also Sansa's. Her submissives never had claims to her, she was merely their dirty mistress. She always wanted to protect the women she had, to provide for them, to satisfy them and have them satisfy her, but Sansa was different. Margaery says out loud to only her reflection, "Why did she have to be different? How did I let this happen?"  
She knows she doesn't want to hurt Sansa, but she fears she will. Her own mistress told her, _The strength a woman has comes between her legs, little rose. Your heart is merely an organ that pumps blood. Love is for the weak. Women in our world must take what they desire._ Margaery shakes her mistress' words from her mind when she remembers her dream from the night before, Sansa Stark in a sheer white gown and flowers in her fiery red hair kissing her gently on the lips, calling her, her beautiful rose, enveloping her in love.  
_I've fallen in love with her._

Margaery walks back upstairs to see Sansa still sleeping peacefully. She sits on the edge of the bed and brushes the beautiful red strands from her lover's face and kisses her gently on the cheek.  
"Good morning. It's time for breakfast, Sansa." Margaery coos.  
Sansa wakes up and stretches, "Good morning." She leans in and pecks Margaery on the lips. "What time is it?"  
"Seven. I have to go to work shortly, but I thought you'd want to have breakfast with me before I go. You are welcome to stay here and rest."  
"Thank you for waking me. I'm famished." She kisses Margaery again before easing herself out of bed. Her entire body is sore, and she takes special care while walking down the staircase.  
"Good morning you two." Brienne greets.  
"Good morning." They reply in unison causing Brienne to hold back her laugh, cupping her lips under her teeth as she turns her cheek.  
Margaery and Sansa both look at each other questioningly before Sansa giggles awkwardly and Margaery tries to hide her smile.  
Margaery takes Sansa's hand as they sit to eat.  
Brienne has prepared them each half of a grapefruit, fried bacon, and baked craisin scones which are still warm. Sansa inadvertently moans when she takes a bite of the scone, her hunger and the delicious taste taking over her senses. Margaery darts her eyes to Sansa before fidgeting in her seat.  
"Is it good, sweetheart?" Margaery smirks.  
"Yes it is. Brienne, this is spectacular. Thank you."  
"My pleasure, Sansa." Brienne looks to Margaery, "Ms. Tyrell, I have prepared your lunch. I will be heading out for the weekend shortly. Is there anything you would like from me before I leave?"  
"No, Brienne. Thank you." Margaery dismisses.

Sandor walks into the kitchen area with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand, "Ms. Tyrell, here is the weekend edition of the Times, and you're both in it."  
On the front cover in large bold print just above the picture of her and Sansa from the night before and another of her kissing Sansa on the cheek:  
**Margaery Tyrell and Girlfriend?**  
Margaery drops Sansa's hand and her eyes dart out as she reads over the article, Sansa is gaping at the title and staring between the paper and Margaery's grimaced expression.  
Finally Margaery speaks, "Well.. At least it's a good picture."  
Sansa clears her throat, "I have to call my mother now or maybe I should call my dad.. Gods Margaery... I'm so sorry."  
"I told you I don't care who knows about my sexuality. You didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do anything wrong." Margaery takes back Sansa's hand and rubs small circles with her thumb. "You _are_ my girlfriend. Go call your parents."

Sansa walks into Margaery's bedroom and dials her father, hoping beyond hope that her dad can hide this news from the rest of her family until she can tell them herself. She realizes as the phone rings that she needs to fly to Winterfell for the weekend..  
"Hello?"  
"Dad, I'm sorry to call you so early, but.."  
He cuts her off, "Sansa I know. Your mother got a call an hour ago from Aunt Lysa."  
"Oh no, no.. Please tell me she's not upset."  
"She's.. Look sweetie, she was just surprised. I mean.. I was too, but you know how your mother is. You two are close, and she's more upset that you didn't tell her, and in all honesty, she's mad at me for not telling her. Not like I had a lot of time to tell her. Arya and I had only been in for maybe an hour when Lysa called."  
"I'm so sorry dad.. I shouldn't have been so careless. It's not like this has been going on for ages. We just got together, and dad, she makes me so happy. Please tell me mom is going to accept us.."  
Margaery walks in the room and wraps her arms around Sansa from behind.  
"I think she will. She loves you, Sansa. We both do, no matter who you're with."  
"I love you too dad. I'm going to come home this weekend."  
Margaery looks to her and mouths, "Dinner at my grandmothers?"  
Sansa quirks her eyebrow, but remembers.. Dinner with the Tyrells.. She nods her head as Margaery releases her hold and faces her. She reaches her hand out for Margaery to hold instead.  
"That may be a good idea. Everyone will be home. Do you have money for a plane ticket?" Ned asks.  
Margaery mouths, "We'll take my jet."  
Sansa shakes her head before answering her dad, "I have dinner with Margaery's family tonight.. She'll want me there to help her deal with this with them. I will fly out after, should be in late tonight."  
"Okay sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Bye bye." He hangs up.  
Sansa turns to Margaery who looks sadly back at her.  
"We can take my jet. I have a house in Winterfell, so we can sleep there and then you can go talk to your family alone or I can go with you if you'd like."  
"You have a house in Winterfell?"  
"A cabin actually. Loras and I like to unplug sometimes. Is that a yes?"  
"Yes, we can take your jet and stay at your cabin tonight when we arrive, but I think I should go to speak to my mother alone and see how it goes first.."  
"Okay. If we survive dinner with my grandmother tonight, that is.."  
Sansa huffs and pulls Margaery into her arms. They remain silent, wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments, until Margaery raises her lips to Sansa's, kissing her reassuringly. "I have to go to work babe. Get some rest, and I'll see you this evening."

Renly and Loras walk into Margaery's office shortly before lunch. "So little sis.. Quite a night last night, yes?"  
"Alright Loras. Cut the shit. I know why you two are here. Sit down, please."  
Renly sits and crosses his legs before huffing, "So Margaery.. The Times called this morning wanting to know if you wanted to follow up on the article."  
"You mean their headline." Margaery interrupts, "I think it would be wise for the firm and my company if we all three remain silent to the press."  
"I agree and I think grandmother will as well." Loras nods.  
Renly begins to speak, but then pauses to gather his thoughts, "You do know that if you don't have them retract this story, then they may dig up dirt on Loras and me."  
"Why would I retract the story? Sansa _is_ my girlfriend. No one is going to expose your love affair with my brother, Renly."  
"Wait.." Loras chimes in, "You mean to tell me, you are exclusively dating her? That's a first.."  
Renly clear his throat, "Loras, don't you think we should be more worried about what the Times is going to write next?"  
"Actually, no. Even if they do, we haven't had any clients call this morning to drop us due to Margaery's public coming out. Being with the same sex is not as taboo as it was ten years ago when we were in high school, Ren. Would it be so terrible if we were out together?"  
Margaery senses Renly's anxiety even with her back turned to the pair as she glances at the city skyline. "I think you two should discuss this alone, Loras. I'll have my tech guys make sure nothing surfaces. In the meantime, Renly tell the Times..." Margaery pauses. She wants to say 'Tell the times I wish to make no comment' but then thinks, _Will Sansa think I'm ashamed of her?_ Yes her grandmother is going to be mad, and she doesn't yet know how Sansa's mother will react, but she decides in that moment to be bold, "Tell the Times.. I will be free in an hour to meet with a reporter for twenty minutes and not a second longer, so they best not be late."  
"You're going to go on record saying Sansa is your girlfriend?" Renly questions.  
"Why not? I don't want them to print that I refused to answer any questions. I don't want..." Margaery sighs loudly and shakes her head, "Look you two.. I'm falling for her.."  
"No!" Loras gasps, "My sister, the romantic."  
Renly grins widely as he pats Loras on the back.  
"Fuck you both. I just.. I want Sansa to know that I'm not ashamed that we are in a relationship. She has to come out to her family and the world. She's never.. I'm her first, and she needs to know I'll stand beside her through all of this."  
Loras puts his hand to his heart and sighs, "Grandmother is going to shit."  
Margaery has to hold back her laugh which quickly becomes actual full on belly laughter when Renly says, "At least we know all Tyrell shit smells like roses."  
"Grandmother will be fine, Loras. I'll work everything out at dinner tonight, give her a forewarning."

Margaery is greeted by a young female reporter in a revealing short red dress exactly an hour after her assistant makes the call to _The King's Landing Times_.  
"Ms. Tyrell, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I'm Tyene Sand."  
"It was no trouble, please sit. I'm only giving you twenty minutes starting from the moment you walked through that door." Margaery answers.  
"Right. What is your statement regarding the headline this morning?"  
"I want to begin by saying this is all off the record.."  
"All of it? Why am I here then?" Tyene interrupts.  
"You'll do well not to interrupt me, Ms. Sand. This is all off the record until 1. I read your piece 2. You let me decide if it even goes to print. And 3. If I tell you I do not want your article published, you will not write a follow up piece at all even one that includes me refusing to comment. If you don't agree to these terms, then I will keep every word I say today off of the record and printing it will cause your paper a million dollar law suit. Am I being clear?"  
The reporter swallows and nods, "Crystal."  
"Okay. Off the record then. Do you have anything you want to ask me?"  
"What is her name?"  
"Her name is Sansa." Margaery tries her best not to smile. Even saying Sansa's name makes her heart flutter.  
"How did you meet?"  
"Her friend who was supposed to interview me for _The Westeros University Gazette_ fell ill, so she interviewed me instead. I then bumped into her at her workplace completely by chance, I gave her my number and we eventually went out for coffee."  
"Serendipity?"  
"I suppose so." Margaery smiles.  
"This is a recent development then?"  
"Yes, fairly recent."  
"Did you mean to come out as a lesbian so publicly?"  
"It was not my intentions, no, but my family has known for years."  
"And hers?"  
Margaery sighs, "Not exactly."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Because this is off record and this part will remain off record no matter what I decide.. She's never been with a woman before. Your article outed her to most of her family."  
Tyene shifts in her seat slightly, "Have you spoken to her since the article came out?"  
"Yes, this morning."  
"Are they accepting?"  
"I met her father and sister last night, and they were, yes." Margaery doesn't dare mention Sansa's mother's reaction.  
"They were at the graduation? Was she a graduate?"  
"Yes and yes."  
"She seems quite cozy with you in the photos.. You two actually posed for this one. You must have known.. She must have known.."  
"Is there a question somewhere in there?"  
"I'm sorry Ms. Tyrell. It's just odd that you would be so publicly affectionate with her, pose with her for this photo, and her family doesn't even know she's a lesbian or that she's dating you. Were you just tired of feeling like your not truly yourself because the world doesn't know you are a lesbian?"  
Margaery sighs in frustration. She was in fact careless with Sansa the night before when she is usually so composed and in control. The reporter's question made her seem so selfish, and she thought maybe she was..  
"I have never cared who knew about my sexuality. Before Sansa, I didn't do committed relationships, and no one ever asked. It wasn't that I was hiding who I am."  
"I know we're almost out of time, so please tell me one thing you would want for me to write into the article, if you take this interview off the record."  
"I would want you to write that our relationship is still new, and we would just like our privacy. Maybe that will keep the paparazzi at bay. Times up."  
Tyene gives Margaery her card, carefully rubbing her fingertips against Margaery's own. Margaery knows exactly why the Times sent this woman now..  
"Call me, Ms. Tyrell." She winks and saunters out of the office, and Margaery begins to fume, but then realizes she didn't even glance at that woman the way she usually would have. She thinks about Sansa and hopes she's resting. She smiles and shakes her head. _Yup.. She's ruined me, in the best ways possible._

Sansa walks aimlessly around Margaery's penthouse, discovering each new room. She happens upon a vast library and almost melts. Every female author, she loves from Isabel Allende all the way to Anne Zouroudi, plus the classic works of Shakespeare, Dickens, and the like.  
Sandor walks into the library as Sansa is half way finished with _The House on Mango Street_.  
"There you are, Ms. Stark. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Tyrell called. She has instructed me to take you to your apartment to gather your luggage for your trip. She also sends her deepest apologies that she will be here later than anticipated this afternoon."  
"I have plenty of clothes here now, Sandor. Tell Margaery I am resting, and.. That I am thinking of her." Sansa blushes.  
"Yes ma'am. I will let her know."

When Sansa has finished her book, she realizes it is already four in the afternoon and she still needs to get ready for dinner with Margaery's family, and she still has to pack. She hurriedly gets ready and is just finished curling her hair when Margaery arrives.  
Margaery comes up beside her and leaves a chaste kiss on her cheek before exclaiming, "You look so beautiful, Sansa. How did I get so lucky?"  
Sansa kisses her on the lips sweetly then stands to wrap her arms around the back of Margaery's neck, "I'm the lucky one. I missed you today." She kisses Margaery again and the kisses quickly turn into full on making out until Margaery pulls away giggling.  
"Sweet girl, I don't want to mess up your gorgeous hair. Plus I need to get ready myself."  
"Oh gods! I should have waited for you!! We could have showered together."  
Margaery quirks her eyebrow, "I'm surprised you'd be willing to considering you could barely walk this morning."  
Sansa blushes bright red and is left speechless. Honestly, she's a little surprised herself, but she feels well rested and Margaery looks so good in that damn suit..  
"I think I can spare fifteen minutes, but I'm not going to mess up your hair. I really love it like this.." She goes back to kissing Sansa, slipping her tongue gently into the red head's mouth.  
Sansa whimpers as Margaery runs her fingertips underneath her dress. Margaery stops kissing Sansa when she reaches her center to find that the younger woman isn't wearing any panties.  
Sansa smirks and the brunette releases a deep breath, lust hunger written clearly across her face as she discovers Sansa is soaking wet.  
"Fuck Sansa.." Margaery kisses Sansa hard on the mouth as she starts moving two fingers quickly in and out of her lover with ease.  
Sandor knocks on the door, "Ms. Tyrell.."  
"Just a minute Sandor!" Margaery yells aggressively back as Sansa pulls her lips back to Margaery's, muffling the sounds of her moans between their mouths.  
When Margaery inserts a third finger, Sansa comes soon after trying her best to stay quiet, but failing miserably as she wails.  
"I'm not finished yet." Margaery licks her fingers clean, " _Mmmm.._ I'm going to clean you up with my mouth after I finish yelling at Sandor."  
Sansa is so turned on by how aggressive and wanting Margaery is right now, but she feels really bad for Sandor.. "Don't yell at him baby, please.." Sansa pouts.  
Margaery closes her eyes, composing herself before walking out of her bedroom.

"Yes Sandor?" She tries to remain as level headed as possible.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry I.. Uh.. Interrupted. I swear it won't happen again.. I uhh..."  
"It's fine Sandor. Is something wrong?"  
"I need to take the weekend off." He doesn't say anything further, and Margaery looks at him questioningly but doesn't ask why.  
"Okay Sandor. I'll see you on Monday."  
"Thank you, Ms. Tyrell." 

Margaery walks back into her bedroom.  
When Sansa sees Margaery's confused expression, she asks, "Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Everything is fine. Where were we? Ah, yes.." Margaery walks over to Sansa and pushes her onto the edge of the bed before kissing her neck as she helps Sansa shimmy her dress around her hips. She runs her tongue slowly down the v neck of Sansa's dress causing the red head to tremble. She then gets on her knees and licks the come that has trickled down Sansa's thighs before delving her tongue inside of the younger woman. Sansa's knees come up off the floor and her toes curl against the bed frame as Margaery ravishes her cunt. "Gods Sansa.. You taste so damn good."  
Sansa comes again, giving Margaery even more to taste. Margaery moans appreciatively for her lover, savoring every drop.

Margaery stands up and looks at her alarm clock to see it's a quarter til six. "Shit, I have to hurry." She kisses Sansa softly and walks to her en suite, leaving the red head panting with her dress still hiked up.

"Should we take your car or mine?" Margaery asks as the pair make their way to Margaery's private garage. Sansa eyes not only her own car, but four others as well, each as expensive as the next.  
"Which one of yours?" Sansa chuckles.  
"Hmm well.. I haven't taken the Benz out in awhile, but your Beamer is so pretty."  
"Will you actually let me drive it this time Ms. Tyrant?" Sansa quips.  
Margaery raises an eyebrow at her, "I am not a tyrant.. I just wanted your hands free."  
Sansa shutters remembering their car ride to the penthouse the night before. Margaery trying to focus on the road as Sansa fingered the older woman under her dress.  
"Was that another first for you?"  
Margaery frowns, "No.."  
Sansa has to turn her eyes away. She has to quit thinking about Margaery and her other women. It's entirely unfair for her to be upset about who came before her, especially considering none of them had what Sansa now has with Margaery.  
Margaery pulls the younger woman into her arms and looks into her eyes, "Hey.. I promise you and I will have many more firsts together. It was a first for us, and that means more to me than my actual first time doing that."  
Sansa exasperates, "You mean you've done that often?!"  
Margaery sighs in frustration and let's the other woman go walking over to Sansa's passenger side door, "Why does it matter Sansa? I'm with you godsdamn it! I'm not with them, I never was.. Fucking hell.. I'm trying! Can't you see that?"  
Sansa walks over to the driver's side and mumbles, "Don't curse at me...".  
Margaery puts her hand through her hair before getting in the car. Sansa follows.  
"I'm sorry for yelling." Margaery looks at Sansa with hurt in her eyes. She sees the same reflecting back at her and her heart aches.  
"I'm sorry for.. For being so self conscious. You're just.. So much more experienced and you're gorgeous and I feel.. Inadequate compared to the fifteen.."  
Margaery closes her eyes and tries not to be angry that Sansa has pointed out the number. She also still doesn't understand how Sansa doesn't get how.. Different... She is from the other women. "Sansa.. I never want you to feel that way, ever. None of those women were my girlfriend and you are. I.." Margaery starts to slip and tell Sansa she loves her, but she knows it's too soon. She knows this isn't the right time. She knows she's barely admitted it to herself.  
Sansa notices her pause and asks, "You what?"  
"I show you how much I want you. I've told you how much I want you. There's only you now."  
Margaery caresses her lover's cheek.  
Sansa smiles and takes Margaery's hand, "Did we just have our first fight?"  
Margaery chuckles, "I guess so. Can we kiss and make up now?"  
Sansa kisses her in reply.

Olenna's estate is as elaborate as the woman herself. Rose bushes filled with buds of every color of the rainbow, fitting for a woman with two very gay grandchildren, line the driveway and the walkway to a stone staircase that leads to the front door. A porch swing sits on each side of the large porch. Each swing appears to be made of actual gold, floral cushions that look brand new and freshly fluffed sit atop the throne looking swings.  
"Are you ready?" Margaery asks as she takes Sansa's hand, and Sansa senses the brunette's own nerves in her question.  
"Let's do this." Sansa squeezes Margaery's hand and puts on an anxious smile. Margaery releases her hand with a sigh and rings the doorbell.  
A maid greets them, "Ms. Tyrell, Ms. Stark, welcome. May I lead you to the lounge for pre dinner drinks?"  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
The two women follow the maid into a room that appears to be out of a Better Homes and Gardens Magazine.  
Olenna greets them warmly, "Margaery, Sansa so wonderful to see you both here. Please sit."  
They take a seat next to Loras and Renly.  
"Where are Garlan and my sweet sister?" Margaery questions, smiling all the while.  
"They are out back with Willas and some girl Willas is mooning over." Olenna does not pause despite clearly noticing Sansa's cold expression at the slight of her friend. "Ah that's right. She is a friend of yours Sansa. Two cold Winterfell girls melting the hearts of my dear oldest and youngest grandchildren. What a conundrum."  
"Sansa does have fiery hair, grandmother." Loras chimes in.  
"I see that Loras. I'm old, not blind. My eyesight is sharp as ever, and I see more than you know. Speaking of which.. Margaery darling, how are you feeling after publicly coming out using that gods awful excuse for journalism as your platform?"  
Margaery holds back her anger and replies, "Sansa and I are both doing just fine, grandmother. Wouldn't you agree babe?"  
Sansa has to smile at Margaery's calm demeanor knowing it's taking everything she has in her not to rile Olenna up any more. "Yes. Olenna, the picture was quite nice don't you think? Margaery looked beautiful as always."  
"Yes well how did your family feel about you flaunting another woman on your arm for the whole world to see?"  
Sansa glares at Olenna. "My father and sister met Margaery. They love me, and they were as captivated by your granddaughter as I am. You should be proud of her."  
Olenna smirks, "Well of course I'm proud of her. It's about damn time she settled down before the press got ahold of her lesbian affairs with multiple women. Hopefully they won't dig up any dirt on her dirty little secrets. Will you be allowing a follow up piece, Margaery?"  
"I actually would like to talk to you about that." Margaery answers. Renly and Loras try to slip out of the room.  
"Just where do you think you two are going? Sit." Olenna commands and both men sit back down looking anxious because they both know what's coming.. Sansa, however does not.  
"Continue."  
"I did an interview with the Times today, off the record. I was honest about Sansa being my girlfriend. If I see that the piece is fitting, then I will allow them to go to print."  
Sansa stares wide eyed at Margaery. A part of her is shocked that the older woman is so willing to be open about their relationship, and the other larger part of her is furious that Margaery didn't discuss this with her first, after all she still doesn't know how her own family is going to react.  
"Excuse me." Sansa mumbles and heads for a door on the opposite side of the room. She needs to get out. She needs to leave this room now because she doesn't even want to look at Margaery.  
Meanwhile Olenna has a shocked expression of her own, and for once is left speechless.  
Margaery jumps up to follow Sansa.  
"Sansa, are you alright sweetheart?" Margaery asks as Sansa opens the door to the kitchen and steps in. Sansa almost slams the door in Margaery's face.  
Sansa takes a deep breath. She knows she doesn't want to fight with Margaery. She knows it took a lot of strength for Margaery to respond to the article the way that she did, but she's still furious.  
"No, Margaery. I'm not okay. Why would you not talk to me about this interview before doing it? And then you had plenty of time to tell me before literally just now, and you didn't say a word to me."  
"I thought this is what you wanted! I'm trying to protect you! Those vultures at The Times would have eaten you alive until you talked to them unless I made a statement. I wanted to show you that I do want this relationship with you, that I'm standing beside you through all of this!" Margaery yells loud enough for her family, Renly, and Olenna's entire staff to hear.  
Sansa feels the tears brimming in her eyes. She's pissed and still thinking of her family waiting for her in Winterfell, but she sees Margaery's frustration. She feels it throughout every inch of her body, and all she wants to do is kiss her and hold her until this whole thing blows over. "I do want this!" She steps closer as she yells back, "But you can't be in control of everything!"  
Garlan, Leonette, Willas, and Jeyne all walk in at that moment, eyeing them suspiciously. Jeyne glares at Margaery like she's ready to kill her.  
"Let's take this outside..." Margaery grabs her hand and they walk out the back doors of the house. They keep walking until they reach a guest house on the far end of the lawn.  
When they open the door Margaery is still fuming, and she thinks if Sansa was her submissive what she would to punish her.. But then she remembers Jeyne's glare and that Sansa is her girlfriend, not her submissive.  
"You should have told me!" Sansa yells.  
"They aren't going to publish the piece unless I tell them they can! I wanted to wait and see how your family reacted!"  
"What about how I would react to it?! And even if my family does accept us, as soon as we come home, you allow this shit to be stirred up again!? What if I don't want our relationship to be the next big gossip of Westeros?!"  
"You should have thought of all of that when you told me you wanted more from me than being my submissive! I'm sorry that you fell for the selfish megalomaniac Margaery Tyrell! But I'm not sorry that I fell for you and that I agreed to that interview because I don't give a shit who knows that I'm in love with Sansa Stark!"  
Sansa starts to yell back, but then closes her mouth. Margaery covers her own mouth with her hand as her eyes grow wider in shock because she knows she just picked the worst opportunity imaginable to tell Sansa that she's in love with her.  
"What did you just say?" Sansa asks in a much softer tone.  
Margaery just shakes her head.  
"Did you just say you're in love with me?"  
"Yes, but I shouldn't have. It's.. We're.. I didn't want to tell you like this..." Margaery confesses.  
Sansa forcefully claims Margaery's lips. Margaery is shocked at first, but quickly places her hands to Sansa's hips, pulling the red head closer to her as Sansa threads her fingers through brunette curls, deepening their kiss.  
They begin hurriedly undressing one another. The frustration they had only a minute ago transforming into a need to express their love for one another.  
"I'm in love with you too." Sansa says between their desperate mouths, "I want this." Sansa moans when Margaery bites at her lip while unhooking her bra, "I want you." Sansa unhooks Margaery's bra before she's pushed onto a couch in the middle of the room.  
Margaery removes her panties before using her teeth and rough fingertips to remove Sansa's.  
They kiss passionately, tangling their legs up in one another on the sofa, grinding their hips in synchronization. Sansa begins rubbing at Margaery's sensitive nub with her fingers, and the older woman instinctively pushes harder against her girlfriend's cunt. Margaery's hands are tugging at the red hair she didn't want to mess up earlier, pulling her lover's mouth closer as Sansa claws into the brunette's back, aching to be as near to Margaery as possible. When Margaery starts drumming her thumb against Sansa's clit, the younger woman begins to pant desperately into their wanting tongues. Margaery breaks their kiss, so she can hear the sweet cries of her lover's orgasm. She is so close to finding her own release, and Sansa feels it like a sixth sense. Knowing she needs to hear Margaery's own wails of ecstasy, she hurries the pace of her fingers and thrusts her hips harder making both women come loudly together in pure bliss. They press their foreheads together as they catch their breath.  
"You're not selfish. You are the most selfless person I know, my beautiful rose. I don't care if we tell the whole world, I love you." Sansa reassures.  
"I'm sorry I didn't discuss the interview with you first. I'm sorry I told you the way I did. I only wanted the whole world to know I love you, my sweet wolf."

They straightens themselves up like new again in the bathroom before walking hand in hand back to the main house, stealing kisses along the way.  
"That was incredible make up sex." Margaery says coyly.  
Sansa giggles, "Yes.. It _really_ was." Sansa turns her eyes to the back porch and sees Jeyne..  
Jeyne eyes them from the back deck in confusion. When the pair approach Sansa's best friend she crosses her arms and purses her lips before pulling a Manila envelope out of her purse. Margaery stares wide eyed at Sansa who returns her expression. The contract..  
"What the fuck is this?" Jeyne questions aggressively.  
"What the fuck were you doing in my room?"  
"Oh no, no. Do not turn this on me." She directs her gaze at Margaery, "Are you hurting her?! Because I swear Margaery Tyrell, I will end you, you psychotic bitch."  
"Jeyne! Apologize to Margaery right this second! It's not what you think! You shouldn't have found that in the first place!"  
Margaery rubs her fingertips against Sansa's arm, looking at her girlfriend with a sadness in her eyes before turning to face Jeyne who looks like she could tear them both apart like a wild animal. "Jeyne.. I would never intentionally hurt Sansa."  
"This.." Jeyne holds out the envelope, "Looks to me like you already have."  
Sansa sighs in frustration and starts pointing between her and Margaery as she responds, " **Our** sex life, **our** relationship is entirely **our** business. Please tell me you haven't told anyone else about this."  
"Especially not my brother.." Margaery adds.  
"No." Jeyne answers. "Of course not.. Sansa.. Are you okay?"  
Sansa calms down when she sees that Jeyne is genuinely concerned for her well being. She realizes how much she has changed in the last few weeks, how little she's even talked to her best friend. "Yes. I'm more than okay. I promise."  
"I'm going to give you two some time alone to talk.. First I'll take that, please Jeyne." Margaery gestures to the contract and Jeyne hands it to her. She kisses Sansa on the cheek.  
"We'll be in, in a minute. Thank you."  
Margaery smiles sympathetically before walking into the house.  
"Jeyne, look.. I'm sorry for being so.. Shady lately and harsh with you. I just.. I was working through all of this.. Stuff with Margaery, and I couldn't talk to you about it for.. Well a few reasons. One being the contract. One being that I didn't even know I was gay, and maybe it's just Margaery, but I'm happy Jeyne. And she is trying."  
"What about your fight not even an hour ago? And then you two walk off and then pop up like you weren't just having a screaming match in there, and then you yell at me for being concerned for you. I thought she was hurting you.. What happened to my best friend? What has she done to you?"  
Sansa feels the tears trying to escape from her eyes, "You haven't seen the sides of her that I get to see. She's not the awful person you think she is. She is gentle and caring and gods Jeyne.. I'm so sorry I couldn't just talk to you because there are so many things I'd love to tell you, but I'm not even sure how to tell you.."  
"Try. I want to know what you see in her that's not just on the surface."  
Sansa can't help but grin widely, "I don't care about what's on the surface. Yes she's beautiful, yes she is successful and has more money than the gods, but what is precious to me is the way she holds my hand at breakfast and how she always has my car door opened for me, she even does it herself when Sandor isn't with us and the way she kisses me and.." Sansa blushes. Jeyne really doesn't need to know about her sexcapades with Margaery, and Sansa isn't even sure she could stand to mention it out loud to anyone, but Margaery.  
"You don't think you're moving a little too fast?"  
"Maybe we are, but I don't want to slow down. I trust her. I _love_ her, Jeyne.."  
"Does she know that?"  
"Actually.. Yes. She said it first." Sansa smiles so wide she has to turn her head down. She can't stop herself from gushing over Margaery's declaration of love. She tells Jeyne everything about the article in the Times that lead to Margaery telling her she was in love with her.  
"But you guys were out there for like an hour?" Jeyne questions before looking at her blushing best friend and saying, "Oh.. Sansa Stark!"  
Sansa laughs nervously before Jeyne continues laughing despite the subject matter, "She took your virginity and now you can't stop fucking her. Even when her entire family and your best friend are a yards away." She shakes her head.  
"Oh gods.. Please stop. We don't have to talk about this. In fact, I doubt you even want to know." Sansa smirks.  
"As long as you are truly happy with her, I'm happy for you. I'll apologize to Margaery."  
"Thank you, Jeyne. I promise, I'll stop being so distant just let me take care of myself okay?"  
"Okay." 

They walk into the kitchen to see Margaery finally greeting Garlan and Leonette.  
"Sweet brother, dearest sister. I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend. Sansa, this is Garlan and this is Leonette.  
Sansa shakes hands with the pair, "It's lovely to meet you."  
"You as well! Margaery was just telling us how wonderful you are. That coming from her, tells me you must be a saint." Garlan replies with a laugh. 

The night is much more at ease after that. Olenna can't remember ever seeing Margaery genuinely smiling the way she does when she looks at Sansa Stark and that alone keeps Olenna from being her usual thorny self. As they all leave, she even hugs Jeyne and more surprisingly, she kisses both of Renly's bearded cheeks.

When Sansa and Margaery finally make it to the airport and enter the jet, they are both exhausted. After securely taking off, they enter the back cabin where Margaery spared no expense in adding a less than modest bedroom for overnight flights such as this.  
"Come here, love. We'll change into something more comfortable than these dresses and get some rest." Margaery coos.  
"Or we could just take all of our clothes off." Sansa suggests as Margaery snakes her arm around her waist.  
"Don't tempt me. I would love to join the mile high club with you."  
"You have this jet and you're not a member already?" Sansa asks with amused curiosity.  
"This jet is used exclusively for business, and well.. It's only a thirty minute flight to Highgarden. I never needed this bedroom for sex until now. But maybe we should save that for the trip back.. I'd really just like to hold you right now and sleep."  
Sansa is more than a little shocked that Margaery is actually denying her sex, but then she sees Margaery yawn as they both slip into their more comfortable attire, both wearing yoga pants and t shirts. She realizes that this is what normal couples do. They do just sleep together sometimes. They haven't done that since the night in the Lannister Hotel when Sansa was unconsciously drunk. The night before hardly counted considering their time in the playroom before going to bed..  
"Sleep and cuddling sounds.. Nice." Sansa replies trying to hide her disappointment as she crawls into bed.  
Margaery snickers through another yawn, "Who would have thought the unsuspecting virgin would become so enamored by sex so soon?"  
"I think it has something to do with the woman who took said virginity. Who would have thought the mistress would fall in love with her?" Sansa quips back.  
Margaery tries not to glow with pride as she pulls back the sheets and settles into bed next to Sansa, "Well.. I did. I think I knew I would and that's why I tried to push you away at first." She drapes her arm over Sansa's stomach and takes her spot as the big spoon.  
"And I was afraid you wouldn't.."  
"I'm glad I did." Margaery kisses Sansa's cheek and pulls her closer as she closes her eyes.  
"Me too." Sansa shuts her eyes as well as a small smile plays on her lips. They're flying to her home, but Sansa feels she's already there.  
They fall asleep almost immediately, curled up in one another.

It's around three a.m. when they arrive at Margaery's cabin in Winterfell, if you could even call it that. Yes it's wooden in places with log finishings on the front porch for dramatic effect Sansa supposes, but she can tell it is entirely Eco-friendly from the solar panels on the roof. It looks more like a home designed by Frank Lloyd Wright than a shack in the woods. As they enter the neat cabin, Sansa wonders how many people Margaery has working for her just to keep her homes this clean. She actually catches Margaery checking the windowsill in the kitchen above the sink for dust, coming up short, as she pours a glass of water from the tap. Sansa quietly laughs to herself as she discovers this new behavior from her girlfriend.  
Margaery turns around and notices Sansa's snickers.  
Margaery cocks her head and asks in amused bewilderment, "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing.. It's just you.. It's weird, finding a new side to you."  
"What do you mean?" Margaery responds curiously.  
"You just checked the windowsill for dust. You're kind of a neat freak aren't you?"  
"Yes, I suppose so.. Why is that funny though?"  
"Because I'm still getting to know you, and it's nice that when you're not putting on your domineering facade, you have all of these mannerisms, and it's sort of endearing."  
Margaery smiles at that as she takes a sip of her water. "And you're still quite observant. We have more in common than I realized. Here I thought that the trembling, clumsy woman who walked into my office was my polar opposite, and that's why our attraction was so inevitable."  
"We do have a lot of differences too though. We still have a lot to learn about each other.." Sansa sighs, _I'm in love with a person I barely know._  
Margaery walks over to Sansa and grabs her hand before kissing it as she notices Sansa's worried expression, "We have time... To learn everything about each other. You already know me better than anyone else."  
Sansa grins, "That doesn't surprise me actually."  
Margaery walks over to the hearth and starts building a fire. It may be summer in King's Landing, but Winterfell always has a chill, especially at night. She grabs thick fur blankets from the closet and begins laying them out on the floor. "We have a few hours before you can drive out to speak with your family.. There's something I need to do. Come sit by the fire, baby."  
Sansa eyes the older woman with curiosity as she sits. Margaery stirs the fire and then walks over to her suitcase. She turns to Sansa with the contract in hand. She sits down across from the younger woman and sighs, "We're going to burn it, together."  
Sansa feels a mixed emotion. She's not quite sure why Margaery wants to do this so she asks sadly, "You don't want me in your playroom anymore?"  
"Oh no, sweet wolf." Margaery interlaces her fingers with Sansa. "I have never wanted anyone in my playroom more than I want you there, but I want you in my heart, my soul, every part of my life. Not just this one." She holds the contract up.  
Sansa leans in and kisses her lover gently on the lips. "So if we burn this contract.."  
Margaery interrupts, "Fuck the contract, Sansa. It's pointless now. I want you for you. For the fiery red head who talks back to me because I need to hear it, for the beautiful girl who shares my literal dreams, for the goddess who I like making love to and fucking. I don't want the miserable life I had when all I had was this contract. I love you."  
Sansa moves her free hand and takes ahold of the contract. "And I love you. Together then."

Margaery lays on her side, her back turned to the younger woman, Sansa's arm draped across her stomach, holding her like she will never let go. They watch the contract burn up, and Sansa thinks she sees the ghost of a smile on Margaery's face. She commits the moment to memory before leaning in to kiss her lover. She moves her legs to straddle the older woman, then removes her shirt. Margaery sits up to claim Sansa's lips, but the redhead pushes her back with a mischievous grin on her face. "I brought something with me that I'd like to try."  
Margaery looks at her in interested amusement, "Okay love. What would you like to try?"  
Sansa stands up and walks to the other side of the room. She opens her suitcase anxiously. She puts the surprise behind her back as she walks back to Margaery.  
"I think you should strip for me first." Sansa bites her lip and blushes.  
Margaery does not hesitate. When she is bare, she lays on her stomach, her hands propped under chin, holding herself up with her elbows, her back arched, knees and ankles bent upward as she puts on a Cheshire grin and quirks her eyebrows, "Now. What's my surprise?"  
Sansa stares the brunette up and down, admiring every inch from the ringlet curls down to the soles of Margaery's feet, pausing slightly to take in the sight of her girlfriend's perfect ass. Her arousal intensifies and that is enough to curb her anxiety and the weight she feels in the pit of her stomach. She unhooks her bra with one hand and then holds out a sixteen inch double sided dildo, as she walks seductively over to the older woman.  
Margaery sits up on her knees hurriedly, wide eyed with lust, "Color me intrigued. You went into my playroom.."  
"I did, so I could bring some of your playroom with us." Sansa replies as Margaery pulls down her yoga pants and panties in one swift move. Sansa kneels down in front of Margaery on her knees and sits the toy on the blankets before resting her arms over Margaery's shoulders. Margaery places her hands on Sansa's waist before inching their bodies together.  
"Thank you." Margaery states as she places her full body and forehead against Sansa's own.  
"For what?"  
"For being the wonderful woman I couldn't help falling in love with."  
"I love you too. Thank you."  
Margaery lets out a small laugh, "For what?"  
"For letting yourself fall in love with me. For being the sexy, sophisticated, trying woman I couldn't help but fall in love with myself."  
Sansa kisses Margaery gently, sensually. She didn't think anything could be more arousing than the way Margaery kisses her when she's about to fuck her with abandon, but she finds herself growing wetter than usual with each soft, loving kiss, their bodies pushing together so closely, her nipples hard as diamonds rubbing against Margaery's slowly with each lingering kiss.  
Margaery pulls away from their kiss and smiles before moving one hand to pick up the toy. "I'm glad you picked this one.. It has many uses. I can't wait to show you a few.." She kisses Sansa hard on the mouth this time sending the redhead's libido into overdrive. Margaery helps Sansa position herself properly before gripping her fingers around her own waiting side of the dildo and slowly inserting it into Sansa's wet cunt, eliciting a throaty moan from Sansa's lips. She positions herself and sits, letting the other end fill her up. Margaery pulls up on Sansa's waist as she moves herself back up the shaft, wordlessly instructing Sansa to rise with her. The first time they sit together and their clits rub together, they moan simultaneously. They start a rhythm together with the help of Margaery's rough hands now gripping Sansa's ass and the back of Sansa's upper arms pushing down on Margaery's shoulders, her hands threading through brunette curls and tugging with each thrust. Margaery flicks her tongue in Sansa's mouth as the redhead mulls at the multiple sensations.  
On one particularly deep thrust Margaery bucks her hips with purpose, hitting a spot deep inside Sansa that tips her immediately over the edge into orgasm. Sansa pushes her body down on top of Margaery's as the brunette wraps her thighs around the redhead's waist. Sansa begins thrusting into Margaery's cunt erratically, enjoying every inch of the doubled sided dildo that hits a new sensitive spot inside of herself. The way Margaery looks when she's being fucked, sweating and panting, her breasts jiggling, it all makes the redhead want to fuck her harder. Sansa starts pulling out slowly and bucking her hips hard, then she makes quick thrusts in and out, the wolf in her taking over as she finally finds a steady rhythm that drives Margaery to a screaming orgasm. Margaery rolls over on top of Sansa and begins rolling her hips in a circular motion. Sansa cries out causing her lover to intensify her thrusts, deepening each one. Margaery moves one hand to their pussies as she bucks hard and holds for a moment. She then uses her index finger and thumb to grab their touching clits, squeezing them both at once.  
" **ANNNGHH!!** ", Sansa moans before moving her hips forward, hitting their squeezed clits together and forcing the toy further inside of both of the women, helping them find their second release together.

A minute later, Margaery is situated again between Sansa's legs, the toy out of sight but not out of mind as she steals quick kisses from her lover murmuring as their lips part, "Fucking hell Sansa.. You're so godsdamn incredible.... _MMmmm.._ "  
Sansa smiles into their lips, "That was..."  
Margaery props herself on her elbows and looks down at Sansa, "Mind blowing? Because the way you fucked me.. Are you sure you were a virgin before we met?"  
Sansa laughs and has to cover her mouth, "Yes. I guess I just needed the right person to.. Awaken my promiscuity."  
"Or you've been a lesbian in every past life since the dawn of time."  
Sansa can't help but grin shyly and blush at the praise. She is almost more satisfied from Margaery's comments about her bedroom performance than she was from the sex in general, _almost_.  
"I'd return the admiration, but you already know how phenomenal you are in bed."  
"Do you want to maybe.. Take that shower now?" Margaery quirks her eyebrow.  
"Gods yes.."

After their steamy shower, the sun begins to rise as they slip into bed for a few more hours of sleep. Sansa finds herself falling to sleep easily despite her nerves about meeting with her parents and siblings later that same day..  
She dreams of the rose garden again, this time her entire family and Margaery's family are there, watching them laugh together as Margaery places a crown of winter roses on her head.

Sansa pulls Margaery's rental car into the driveway of her childhood home, and feels.. Homesick. But not for the house she peers at nervously, it's a homesickness for Margaery. She instantly regrets not having her lover with her for this endeavor. She knows she needs to do this on her own, that it will be easier on her family, but it certainly doesn't make it any easier on herself. She decides to call Margaery who picks up immediately and questions, "Miss me already? There's no way you told them yet.."  
"Yes.. I just need some reassurance before I face my mother.. I wish I would have had you here with me." Sansa sighs.  
"It's better this way, really Sansa."  
"How did you tell your family?"  
"My grandmother just sort of always knew. When I was in high school, I was rather rebellious, and that's when I got to know.. Mrs. Robinson as you call her. Of course my grandmother never knew and still doesn't know about any of that, but after that she noticed all of the posters of half naked models I had in my room. She said to me 'Margaery, you know those women most likely aren't lesbians don't you?' And I said, 'That's because they've never met me' and so that was it. I did actually tell my brothers, and they of course already knew too.. It may be easier than you think. I mean.. Have you ever showed interest in guys?"  
Sansa laughed easily at Margaery's story, "Well.. I mean I've had guys ask me out, and I did go on a few dates in high school, but nothing ever.. Stuck for very long. I've never truly been interested in anyone until you.. So maybe you're right. Thank you.. I love you."  
"I love you too beautiful girl. I'll be here waiting.. Good luck."  
"I'll see you soon."

Sansa stands on the doorstep and takes a deep breath before opening the door to find things in their usual chaotic state. Rickon and Bran are in the living room fighting over the remote, Arya and Jon are in the foyer sparring with one another. She walks through the living room to the kitchen to see Robb playing cards at the table with their father. Her mother is washing dishes, with her back turned to Sansa.  
"Mom.. I'm home."  
Catelyn's shoulders tense as she takes a deep breath and sits down the plate she was just scrubbing. Sansa's siblings all stand in the entryways to the kitchen besides Robb who with his father at the table and the others stare between the mother and daughter. Catelyn removes the rubber gloves on her hands before turning around, tears brimming in her eyes. She walks over to her older daughter and wraps her in her arms, hugging her tightly and exclaiming, "Sansa! I have missed you so much!"  
The entire room lets out a collective sigh before they all rush over and hug Sansa who can't help the tears from falling, flowing with her words as she hugs her father last, "I've missed you all too. So much.. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you all when I came to visit. I did not want you to find out like you did.."  
"Sansa, I think you should talk to your mother alone first, and then you can talk to your brothers.." Her dad answers knowing Arya has already wrapped her mind around Sansa's new found sexuality.  
"Come on, sweetheart. We'll go to the patio." Catelyn takes her daughter's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before they depart from the house.  
"Sansa, before you say anything, I want you to know that I love you, no matter what."  
Sansa lets out a sigh of relief, "I love you too mom.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to find out about Margaery through Aunt Lysa.. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, and truthfully.. We weren't officially together exactly at that point. I mean we had been on dates, and then.." Sansa has to stop herself before she relays too much information.. After all, she wants her mother to like Margaery.  
"And then what?"  
Sansa chooses her words vaguely and carefully, "And then, it just happened. I love her, mom."  
"Your father seemed rather impressed with her, but sweetie.. You love her? You barely know her. I don't want you to get your heart broken."  
"Margaery loves me, mom. She flew all the way out here with me.. I want you to meet her. If you'd be okay with that."  
"Of course I want to meet her then. Can I ask you some things before you bring her here?"  
"Yes.."  
"Have you always felt this way about women? Was I so blind that I didn't see it? All the times I've mentioned how you should end up with Harry.. Were you resenting me? Did you feel I wouldn't accept you?"  
"No mom.. I swear it's not like that. I didn't know until the day I met Margaery. Maybe it's just her, but I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't even remember ever being attracted to anyone in general until I literally stumbled into her office. I would have told you, mom. I was going to tell you. We didn't mean for this to happen."  
"I only want you to have happiness, sweetie. If she makes you happy, then that's all I care about. It doesn't matter to me that she's a woman."  
Sansa hugs her mom tightly as more tears roll down her cheeks.  
"What did Aunt Lysa say exactly?"  
"Oh gods.. Your Aunt Lysa is a loon and you know it. I told her off for telling me in the first place and for the terrible things she called you and Margaery which I would never repeat to you or anyone else for that matter. Don't worry about her for a second, Sansa."  
"I'm sorry mom. I know it can't be easy for you.. Arguing with your sister."  
"It's on her for living with such a hateful attitude. It's her loss, missing out on seeing your happiness. Now, go get your girlfriend."

When they walk back into the house, Sansa's brothers collectively tackle hug her.  
"We love you, Sansa." Robb answers for the group.  
"Yeah, little sis. We want you to be happy." Jon adds.  
"I love you guys too. Thank you.. But... I kind of can't breath very well."  
They all step back and laugh.  
"Sorry." They reply together which causes a beaming smile to set across Sansa's face.  
"Are you ready to meet her?"  
"If she's as hot as Arya says, yes." Rickon states in excitement.  
"Dude, she's Sansa's girlfriend. We've talked about this. Chill out." Bran reiterates.

"They're ready to meet you! I can't believe how well it went. I was worried for nothing!" Sansa wraps her arms tightly around Margaery who smiles wide at her.  
"I knew they would, sweet girl. I can't wait to meet the whole pack." Margaery kisses her chastely on the lips.  
Sansa returns the kiss but in a much more sexual nature. She can't help herself. Margaery's kisses and touches are intoxicating.  
"Won't they wonder what took us so long?" Margaery asks with a smirk as Sansa makes quick work of undressing her.  
"I don't care." Sansa pushes Margaery into the bedroom.

When Margaery parks the car, Sansa looks over to her with nervous excitement, "Are you ready to meet my family?"  
"I am. I'm sure they are as amazing as you are."  
"They're going to love you.. I just know it."  
Sansa kisses Margaery deeply on the lips.

When Margaery enters Sansa's house, she's immediately bombarded by all of the Starks before Catelyn struts into the foyer to exclaim sternly, "Give the poor girl some air, all of you."  
Even Ned's face shows his fear as he quickly steps into the living room with Sansa's siblings.  
"Margaery, would you like some tea?"  
"That would be lovely. Thank you Mrs. Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stretches out her hand.  
Catelyn takes her hand, looks her dead in the eye, and replies, "Sweetie, your lipstick is smeared.."  
She looks at Sansa as she wipes her face. Sansa fixes it for her, and smiles despite her own nerves at the exchange. Margaery in turn cleans her lipstick off of the corner of Sansa's mouth quickly.  
Catelyn smirks when she sees the way her daughter looks at Margaery. In that moment she knows she raised her right regardless of what her sister or anyone else thinks, and she sees the way Margaery looks at Sansa, nervous that she just made a bad first impression.. That is all the reassurance she needs to know she can trust this woman with her first born daughter.  
"It's nice to meet you too Margaery. Please, call me Catelyn."

Margaery is invited to stay for dinner with the Starks. They are finished with dinner when Catelyn brings dessert.  
"I baked them just for you sweetheart."  
"Lemon cakes?" Margaery questions.  
"They're my favorite." Sansa beams. "Thank you mom."  
"I'll be sure to tell Brienne.." Margaery smiles back. "Catelyn, could you e-mail me your recipe?"  
"Of course. Who is Brienne?"  
"She's Margaery's.. Housekeeper? Cook? What exactly is Brienne?"  
"She is my housekeeper and second security guard at my home in King's Landing."  
"You have a first security guard?" Arya asks in eager curiosity.  
Margaery clears her throat not really liking where this conversation is heading, "Yes. I have a whole security team actually. Sandor is my driver and head of security."  
Sansa gives Margaery a questioning look. She assumed Sandor was Margaery's bodyguard when she first met him, but she's never seen any need for Margaery to have a full security team..  
Catelyn seems to notice Sansa's unease, "I can imagine you need the protection being front and center to the public eye. It's good that you take such precautions dear."  
Ned chimes in, "I agree. It makes me trust you with my daughter even more than I already did."  
Margaery lets out a deep breath and grins wide. She takes Sansa's hand and squeezes it before looking between Ned and Catelyn, "I may not be a muscly man like your four sons here, but I would never let anything happen to Sansa."  
"You two are kind of.. Adorable. Disgustingly so. But adorable nonetheless." Jon adds, "Hey Margaery. If you ever need anyone else for your security team, then I'm interested."  
Robb gives him a questioning look, "How exactly are you going to work for Margaery in King's Landing when you're stationed at the Wall?"  
"I'm inactive duty now. I can move, and truthfully I need a job. I may even take some college classes."  
Ned pats him on the back, "I'm proud of you son."  
"I would love to offer you a job, Jon. You can start whenever you want to start, and you can stay here in Winterfell if you like. Or move anywhere across the world for all I care. I travel for business often, and I'm always needing security in different locales. I actually don't have one member of my security team willing to live here though.. I do need someone to look after my house, so I can stop sending Podrick every few weeks to make sure my cabin is secure. You'd be saving me money actually.."  
"You'd pay me to stay right here?"  
"I imagine Sansa and I will be coming to visit often, so yes. I would like for you to come to King's Landing for a few weeks to shadow Sandor though. We can discuss pay on Monday and your start date."  
"You can stay at the apartment with Jeyne, or Margaery and I have a second bedroom." Sansa adds.  
Everyone including Margaery turns around to Sansa utterly aghast, and it takes Sansa a few seconds to realize why, "What? Oh!" She covers her mouth and looks to Margaery.  
"You two moved in together?" Catelyn asks.  
"No.. No.. Not exactly. I just.. I mean.."  
"I asked Sansa to move in with me. She wanted to see how events transpired here before agreeing.. I see that's a yes then? I mean.. If that's okay with you, Ned and Catelyn.. I'm so sorry. I should have asked for your blessing first. I'm.. New at this." Margaery replies shyly.  
"I'd rather her live with you with two trained security guards than that apartment Vayon bought.." Ned replies.  
"Oh come on Ned. It's cute! The girls were so excited they found a place that close to the city center. But I guess Sansa won't be staying there.."  
"It needs some work.. Maybe when you're there Jon, you can fix a few things? Even if Sansa's not staying there.. I'm sure Vayon would pay you, and if he won't, I will as a graduation present for Jeyne."  
"Yeah dad. Of course. Thank you Margaery."  
Rickon chimes in, "Mom, can Bran and I go play videos games now?"  
"Sure. But I expect you to clean up your room first boys."  
With the conversation tilting away from Margaery and Sansa, the red head takes her opportunity to whisper, "Yes, I'll move in with you."  
"Good" Margaery grins and then her phone begins to ring. "I'm so sorry to be rude, but I have to take this."  
"It's quite alright, sweetheart." Catelyn replies.  
Margaery walks outside to the patio, and all eyes lock on Sansa.  
"You two don't waste any time do you?" Robb asks with concern. When Ned glares at him he continues, "What? Look.. Margaery is great. I could not be happier that you are so happy, Sansa, but I'm your big brother.. I'm going to give her the shovel talk. If she hurts you, then.. Well I can't really do anything, but I'll have Arya beat the shit out her."  
"Language Robb." Catelyn exclaims, "I don't think there will be any need for any of that.."  
"Mom, I will beat the shit out of her if she hurts Sansa." Arya replies.  
"Language!"  
"Can I say something please?" Sansa sighs as she interjects. "If any of you say a threatening word to my girlfriend, then I will make you pay. No I'm not as strong as the three of you, but I can ruin you in other ways. She does not need a shovel talk, and I'm a grown ass woman! I can take care of myself."  
Just then, Margaery opens the back door and peeks in, visibly shaken.  
"Sansa, can I talk to you for a second?"  
Sansa gets up from the table, but not before giving her sternest glare at her siblings.  
Margaery gives Sansa a soft kiss away from the peering eyes inside. "Baby, I'm so sorry, but I have to get back to King's Landing immediately."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"It will be. Your family is wonderful. I was really looking forward to our trip back together.."  
"I could go back with you.."  
"No love, please spend some time with your family. We'll have plenty of time to fly together another time. I am going to see if Jon will fly back with you. Would you like that?"  
"Yes. I would love that." Sansa kisses Margaery this time, "Do you want to go back to your cabin for a little while before you leave?" She raises an eyebrow.  
Margaery pouts, "Sweet wolf, you know then I really won't want to leave you. I don't anyway, but then I will be physically unable to do so. You're so.. Intoxicating." She kisses her swiftly, "I can't get enough of you. And when you come home, you'll be coming to our place. You're spoiling me."  
"I love you so much. Maybe we could try that video chat.." Sansa replies in a seductive tone.  
"Gods I love you." Margaery kisses Sansa with abandon. They start making out heavily when Arya walks outside.  
"Sweet seven! Get a room would you?!"  
Sansa pulls her mouth away from Margaery's, but doesn't let go of the firm hold she has around the shorter woman. "Can we help you?" Sansa tries to hide her grin while Margaery hides her head in the crook of Sansa's neck, biting her lip.  
"Margaery.." Arya addresses. The brunette turns her head to see Arya mulling over the words in her head before continuing, "I want you to know you have our blessing.. All of us. There will be no shovel talks as Sansa has forbidden it, but I can see, we won't be needing to give you one anyway. Thank you for making my sister so happy."  
"Thank you for allowing me to love your sister. I will take care of her, I promise." She kisses Sansa's blushing cheek before sighing, "I should say bye to your family and talk to Jon. I'm going to take a regular flight. Jorah will take you both on the jet whenever you decide to come home."  
"Okay. I'm going to miss you." Sansa kisses Margaery softly on the lips.  
"You two _are_ disgustingly adorable..."

After Margaery says her goodbyes to the Starks, Sansa walks out with her to the rental car. "I'm going to at least drive you to the airport. I'll need the car anyway while I'm here."  
"I'll have a service drop it back off for you. It's no issue, Sansa. Stay here with your family. I know how much they've missed you."  
"You seem.. Eager to get away from me."  
"What? No baby, it's not like that. I just.." Margaery lets out a deep breath, "I don't want you to drive back this late at night by yourself.. I want to know you're safe."  
"You're kidding?" When Sansa sees Margaery's 'Don't test me' gaze she adds, "Then hold on, I'll see if Arya will come with us."  
Margaery smiles, "Okay then."

Margaery places her carry on bag over her shoulder as Sansa steps out of the rental car. Arya gets out of the back seat and into the front passenger seat averting her eyes away from the love birds.  
"I'll come home on Monday. I can't stand to be away from you any longer than that.." Sansa confesses.  
"I love you, Sansa. I'm so sorry I have to leave like this.." Margaery wraps her arms around the taller woman and looks into her deep blue eyes.  
"I love you too. It's alright. I hope everything works out, whatever it is that's going on."  
Sansa kisses Margaery goodbye.  
"It will be babe. I'll see you in two days."  
As Margaery walks away, she turns around to see Sansa watching her. She feels a sting go right through her heart.. As she enters through the sliding front doors of the airport, her phone starts to ring and she wonders why her mistress is calling her this late..  
"Hello?"  
"Hey little rose.."  
Margaery smiles, "Hello Cersei."


	10. Margaery's Mistress and Their Playthings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest work week of all time. Too tired to proofread this anymore. I do hope you enjoy it anyway (:

Two days away from Sansa was almost _too_ much. The nightmares had returned, and on the second night, Margaery made sure to get a little more drunk than she usually would have when she met Cersei for dinner.. She knew if she got black out drunk, she would fall into an unconscious sleep.  
"It's lovely to see you, my little rose. How have you been?"  
Already four drinks in, Margaery clears her throat before answering in a slur, "Wonderful.. May I ask what brings us here tonight, Cersei?"  
"I think we both know.. It seems you never looked over those _applications_ I sent you, but you've found a pretty young thing all on your own..."  
"Can we not talk about my girlfriend, please?" Margaery is trying her damnedest not to miss the redhead at the moment.. Their video chat the night before did little to appease her sexual appetite despite the exquisite sight of Sansa pleasing herself with the double sided dildo...  
"Your _girlfriend_? Oh you foolish child.. You can't be serious. She's gorgeous of course, but you can't actually tell me you're in a relationship with her?"  
"What is so wrong with that? I told you, I don't want to talk about it. How are you by the way? Is Robert still giving you shit in the divorce? Honestly, the man acts like he didn't have at least fifty other women throughout your marriage.. He catches you with one woman and all hell breaks loose."  
"Robert is insufferable as always yes.. But we _will_ talk about your girlfriend, Margaery. What brought on the sudden change? Is her pussy like a nectar from the gods or something?" Cersei laughs into her gin and tonic.  
Margaery smirks back, "Sansa is incredible.. And not just in bed. It's more than that. I'm in love with her."  
"Oh no. No.. Did you learn nothing from me? Where did I fail you? Love is a crock of shit. You can't honestly tell me you love this girl. You may love fucking her, but you don't love her."  
"I love fucking her **and** I love her. Don't tell me how I'm supposed to feel." Margaery asserts loudly in her semi drunken state.  
"If she's so wonderful, then why are you here with me tonight and not with her? Hmm? And why are you getting so sloppy?"  
"I would be with her if I wouldn't have told her to stay with her family in Winterfell.. I should have told her to come back with me. She wanted to, but I was trying to be sweet.. Plus I had a sensitive issue to deal with that I kind of don't want to tell her about.." Margaery sighs.  
"See? Keeping secrets is not a good way to start a loving relationship. Ambitious women like you and I are built differently. We do not have the capacity for love, Margaery. If she was your submissive, then you could have made her come back with you even if she didn't want to and you could punish her for prying into your personal affairs. Also you wouldn't be sitting here drinking your liver away.. You look pathetic. I told you, love is for the weak, darling."  
"Fuck you Cersei."  
"Excuse me? Was that an offer?"  
Margaery turns up her nose in disgust. The thought of sex with anyone except Sansa, even with her mistress makes her stomach turn over unpleasantly. "We haven't done that in years Cersei, best not ruin a good thing."  
"You don't miss being tied up and fucked by your mistress, little rose?" Cersei caresses Margaery's exposed thigh with her fingertips.  
"No actually I don't. I much prefer the way **my girlfriend** fucks me."  
Margaery moves Cersei's wandering hand from her thigh.  
Leave it to Cersei to decide after three years of a strictly exclusive friendship that she wanted to have sex with her drunken pet. That's how it had all started in the first place. Margaery was sixteen and drunk off her ass at one of her grandmother's charity drives. Olenna couldn't do anything with her troubled granddaughter, so Cersei volunteered to take the brunette teenager under her wing. Olenna had no idea that Cersei wasn't just teaching her only granddaughter the ins and outs of the corporate world, but that Margaery was shadowing Cersei in the boardroom as well as her playroom.  
"Excuse me, Ms. Tyrell. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." Tyene Sand gestures between the two women.  
" _Fuck..._ " Margaery states under her breath before turning to face the familiar voice. "Ms. Sand. There was nothing to interrupt. This is my friend, Cersei."  
"It is truly a _pleasure_ to meet you Ms. Sand. I was only just telling Margaery how much I loved your article." Cersei extends her hand.  
Tyene takes Cersei's hand gently, an alluring smile creeping on her face as she replies, "The pleasure is all mine, Cersei. Please, call me Tyene."  
Margaery rolls her eyes as she grabs for her phone to schedule an Uber. She knows exactly how Cersei works women into bed with her. When her own contract ended with the older woman, Cersei spent a year teaching Margaery how to be a mistress. A year of the brunette whipping and fucking Cersei's new pets into submission. The thought of their playtime together with Cersei's submissives once made Margaery surge with arousal, but seeing Cersei at work now.. She felt sick, and she just wanted to go home and fall into Sansa's arms into a blissful sleep. But Sansa was in Winterfell, and Margaery felt as if a piece of her was missing. 

"My Uber driver is here. You two have a good night." Margaery states in an annoyed tone.  
"Leaving so soon?" Cersei quirks an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I have an early meeting. Thanks for the company, Cersei."  
"Goodbye Ms. Tyrell." Tyene replies, but her eyes are locked on Cersei's breasts.  
Margaery sighs, "Goodbye Ms. Sand. I will get back with you tomorrow regarding your follow up piece." She almost wants to warn the other woman about her mistress..  
Cersei stands to wrap her arms around the other woman. She plants a lingering kiss on Margaery's cheek then whispers in her ear, "Let me know when you come to your senses, little rose. Lots of applications, plenty of red heads.."  
"There will be no need for that, mistress." Margaery whispers back and walks away, alcohol infused anger rising up through every inch of her being. 

Margaery gets into the back seat of a Toyota Prius parked out front.  
"Oh sweet gods! Please don't hurt me!" The driver exclaims.  
Margaery looks up in confusion before familiarity dawns on her.. It's Sansa's _friend_ , Harry.. "YOU!" Margaery is having trouble controlling her rage, already pissed about feeling lonely and needy and from her interaction with Cersei. She knows Sansa wouldn't want her to lash out on this boy even though she should because the pervert almost.. She lets out a deep breath knowing she just wants to get home, "Please, Take me home."  
"That's it?"  
"Do you want me to kick your ass? Sandor might not be here with me, but I swear to the old gods and the new if you don't want to wake up in the hospital tomorrow morning, then you'll drive me home, NOW."  
"Okay okay..." Harry starts driving. There is a long moment of silence before he asks, "How is Sansa?"  
"Like you give a shit, you little prick." Margaery scoffs back.  
"I do.. I.. I was an ass okay? I know that.. I was drunk too, and well you don't get it. I've been in love with that girl since I was sixteen, and she never noticed. Obviously that's not how I wanted to go about.. Wooing her or whatever. I was drunk, and I'm leaving the city soon.. And I couldn't wait any longer. I had to let her know how I felt."  
"Well.. I can't blame you for loving her. Sansa is.." Margaery lets out a puff of air, she can't believe she's actually sympathizing with the guy who almost date raped her girlfriend, but she understands how easy it is to love Sansa Stark.. "She's doing well. I think she's happy with me. I want to make her happy anyway.."  
"I saw the picture.. I think she is. I'm happy for her.. That she found you. I want to apologize to her, if that's okay with you of course.."  
"I think she deserves an apology from you."  
"So I have your blessing to call her?"  
"Yes. I'm just ahead on the left."  
"Okay.. Thank you, Ms. Tyrell."  
"Harry.. You can call me Margaery. Any friend of Sansa's is welcome to call me by my first name."  
Harry smiles genuinely, "Thank you, Margaery."  
"But just so you know.. If you ever so much as look at my girlfriend in any way that is more than friendly, then I will beat you within an inch of your life. Sansa is **mine**. Got it?"  
Harry's eyes grow wide in terror as he nods his head..  
"Good. Have a great night, Harry." Margaery smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

When Margaery enters her penthouse, she notices the light for the lower level staircase shining through the great hall. The only rooms on the lower level of her penthouse are Brienne's room, Sandor's room, and her library. She didn't expect Sandor or Brienne back until tomorrow morning, but maybe it was a good thing if Sandor was already back.. She had expected he would return after the news Margaery received while she was still in Winterfell.. Her heart sank as she walked down to see Sandor. She missed Sansa so desperately.  
"I'm so godsdamn pathetic.." Margaery mumbles to herself as she knocks on Sandor's partially open door.  
"Ms. Tyrell. How was your trip?"  
"I came back last night. Did your plans for this weekend all turn out good?"  
"Yes they did. Thank you for asking. We should probably discuss.." Sandor pauses, knowing he does not want to discuss this situation with Margaery.  
"Any word?" Margaery asks.  
"She's still missing.. I'm sorry Ms. Tyrell. We have Varys keeping an eye on her credit card activity, but it appears Orell had a lot of cash that she took before she left.."  
"Did Orell give any hints to where she may go?"  
"He said the only person she ever talked about coming back to see was you.."  
Margaery sighs, "Did Dr. Lomys tell him anything?"  
"He voiced his concerns first about her wounds on her wrists.. If she doesn't keep them clean, then the stitches could become infected.. Her mental state is questionable.. She needs help, Ms. Tyrell."  
"I know Sandor.. Please find her. I will spare no expense to make sure she can get her life back on track."

Margaery hears the elevator upstairs chime and open.  
"Is Brienne coming back tonight as well?"  
"Brienne is already here.. You stay here." Sandor grabs his gun from his nightstand before ascending the stairs. He reaches the top of the stairs and peers towards the elevator. He smiles and turns to Margaery, "Ms. Stark is here."  
Margaery grins widely before running up the stairs barely containing a squeal. She runs across the great hall into Sansa's arms and kisses her hard on the mouth.  
Sansa smiles into the kiss before dropping her suitcase. She wraps her arms around Margaery's neck and moves her lips from her lover's embrace, "I missed you too." She laughs, "I couldn't wait another day.. Have you been drinking?" Sansa looks at Margaery in amusement.  
"I may have went out and had a few drinks with an old friend.. Yes. Let's go to bed, baby. I've missed you so much.." Margaery grabs a handful of the redhead's ass, pulling her closer.  
Sansa whimpers as Margaery starts kissing her neck, "Which old friend? Should I be jealous?"  
"Oh sweet girl.." Margaery begins kissing up to Sansa's ear, then her cheek, then her lips gently, then she looks into her deep blue eyes. "There is no one except you. In fact, Mrs. Robinson was jealous of you."  
Sansa stutters, "You saw her? What did she say?"  
"What I knew she'd say. That I was stupid. That I don't know how to love."  
Sansa moves her arms to wrap around Margaery, pulling the older woman to her chest as she kisses the top of her head. "You're not stupid. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, kind person I have ever met. No one could love me better than you do, Margaery."  
"I do love you." And Margaery lets her tears fall down her cheeks. "Cersei is so wrong.. It takes a lot of strength to love like this."  
"Cersei?"  
"That's her real name.."  
Sansa pulls away, "Is she by any chance.. Cersei Lannister? As in the Lannister Hotel.. Used to be a Baratheon?"  
All the while Margaery is nodding her head and wiping her tears from her eyes, "Yes.."  
"Margaery, what's wrong?"  
"I'm not a good person, Sansa. I've done things.. I've hurt so many people. How could you possibly love someone like me?"  
"She made you into that person.. You're not a monster. I do love you, so much I can't even be away from you for two days." Sansa laughs as a single tear rolls down her own face. "Look at us.."  
Margaery chuckles quietly, "I felt like I left a piece of myself in Winterfell."  
"And I felt like a piece of me was in King's Landing. Maybe, next time we have to be away from each other, we can think of that.." Sansa caresses Margaery's cheek. "Half of my heart is always with you, and I'll know I'm still whole because half of your heart is with me."  
Margaery kisses Sansa's lips gently, "I love you. Is Jon at the apartment?"  
"I love you too. Yes, he's settled in quite nicely actually. He was already fixing the sink in the kitchen when I left. Thank you for giving him the job."  
"No thanks needed, my love. Now, I'm ready to take you to _our_ bed."  
"I like the sound of that. But maybe I shouldn't take advantage of you.. You have been drinking." Sansa smirks as the couple walks to their now shared bedroom.  
Margaery quirks her eyebrow, "Then I suppose we could actually go to sleep, if you'd like."  
Sansa turns her head swiftly as they enter the bedroom. She was not expecting that reaction at all. "I take it back. I want to take advantage of you."  
Margaery tries to suppress her laughter as she turns to face Sansa, "Nah. I think we should sleep." She fakes a yawn, sarcasm etching in her reply, "I have such a busy day tomorrow, and you must be exhausted from your flight." She gives her best Cheshire grin as Sansa's own lips set into an easy alluring smile.  
"Shhh.." Sansa whispers as her lips meet Margaery's. She forcefully removes the older woman's dress and panties before pushing Margaery onto their bed.  
"But... We could go to sleep." Margaery teases.  
Sansa whispers as she forces Margaery's legs over her shoulders and places her head between Margaery's thighs, "Shut your mouth, and fill up mine." She starts flicking her tongue fast against Margaery's clit as the brunette's mouth opens wide, her head tossing back and forth against the bed with the movement of the younger woman's unrelenting ministrations.  
Margaery places a tight grip to Sansa's hair when Sansa starts sucking on her clit. "You're a fucking goddess.."  
Sansa pulls her mouth away and slaps Margaery's ass, eyeing her with lustful dominance. Margaery moans, and looks down in shock, but then Sansa inserts three fingers into her entrance and moves her mouth back to Margaery's clit, sucking fast with each hard thrust, and Margaery can't help but gasp for air before letting out a throaty moan. When Margaery is about to come, Sansa removes her fingers, and fields their absence with her sharp tongue, and then wraps her lips around Margaery's pussy lips to suck all of her release into her mouth.  
Sansa moves her head and licks her fingers and then her lips, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, "Gods.. You taste amazing."  
Margaery pants desperate for air. "You're amazing. Come here and kiss me."  
Sansa grins cheekily, and situates herself between Margaery's legs before kissing her sensually. The brunette rolls her lover onto her back, returning the favor over and over before they both fall asleep tangled up in one another.

Margaery's internal clock wakes her far too early considering the pounding headache she has from drinking the night before. The drinks she regrets, seeing Cersei she regrets, but Sansa coming home early to make love to her into the late hours of the night, she can't help but appreciate that fact, so she perks herself up and out of bed. 

Tyene Sand's follow up article is headline news on Tuesday, and is retweeted online by almost the entire population of Westeros, but Margaery's urging that the couple wanted their privacy did do a lot to keep the paparazzi away from her penthouse. They did seem to flock outside of the firm more than usual, but all in all, it was looking to be a quiet week.

The week progresses with the two women adapting nicely to their new routine. Sansa decided to quit her job at Mordane's to better focus on her job search for an actual career. Everyday it's Margaery going to work, Sansa spending the day in the library or the home office, taking breaks to have coffee with Jeyne, Brienne preparing dinner for them before they retire to bed, sometimes sleeping, sometimes only after collapsing from multiple shared orgasms.. Surprisingly, Margaery loves the monotony of their relationship, and Sansa is the one who becomes restless. She feels like all she is doing is waiting for Margaery to come home everyday. On Friday after Brienne has made lemon cakes for dessert which Sansa barely touches, Margaery notices something isn't quite right..  
"Is everything okay? Did I do something?"  
"Baby, can we talk?" Sansa asks nervously.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I cleaned our bathroom today, Margaery. I literally got on my hands and knees and scrubbed the floors.. With a toothbrush."  
Margaery turns her gaze to the en suite before setting her sights on Sansa again, "It looks great, babe. Are you upset that I didn't say something? I assumed it was Brienne.. I'm sorry."  
"No! Gods.. It's not about that.. I'm dying here! I don't want to just be waiting for you to come home everyday. I'm upset because I want a job. No, I _need_ a job or I'm going to pull my fucking hair out."  
Margaery frowns, sits on the bed next to Sansa, and then drapes her arm around her shoulder. "You'll get a call soon. I'm sure of it."  
"It's been two weeks.."  
"Well I have some good news for you.."  
"What?"  
"My fly on the wall has told me that the assistant to Petyr Baelish at Eyrie Books has been fired.. Today actually."  
"No way! How do you know that exactly?"  
"I may have had my tech guy hack their server when you told me you were most interested in working there..."  
"Margaery.. You wouldn't. Wait.. What else can your tech guy do?"  
"Find out where a certain redhead works, so I can give her my number.."  
Sansa laughs whole-heartedly, "Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious.. I told you the day I met you, I was looking.."  
Sansa kisses Margaery sweetly, "I'm glad you did and that you essentially stalked me until I had no choice but to fall in love with you." 

Sansa checks her e-mail the next morning and practically howls from excitement. Margaery rushes into the bedroom with a huge grin, "What is it?"  
"I have an interview at Eyrie Books on Monday!!" Sansa throws her arms around Margaery and starts kissing all over her face.  
Margaery jumps up and down with Sansa before kissing her lips, "I told you!"  
Sansa steps back and clears her throat, "You didn't..?"  
"Didn't what?"  
"You didn't have your tech guy.. They offered me the job because of me right?"  
Margaery scrunches her eyebrows together, looking every bit as thorny as Olenna herself, "No, Sansa. I didn't do anything. I could have you know? I knew you wouldn't go for that, and it's just one of the many reasons why I love you."  
Sansa lets out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry.. I know how.. In control you are and it's one of the many reasons why I love you too, but I want to build my career on my own."  
"I know that. If there is one thing you never have to worry about with me, it's that I will never try to dictate your work. I know how hard it is to be a woman in the corporate world, and how important it is to build your own future in business. Cersei helped me a lot, but she knew where to set those boundaries."  
"How did Cersei help you?"  
"She and Robert gave Renly and me a small loan which we used to start our firm. We've paid them back a hundred fold since then. Both monetarily and through networking."  
"Do you still do business with both of them? Even though they are separated?"  
"With Cersei, yes. With Robert.. Not since I fired their son Joffrey. The pompous idiot almost lost one of our biggest partners in the Reach when he demanded that they fire all of their long time employees to hire Meerenese immigrants who would basically be working for free. I did not want to promote slave labor in that way, but I knew those people came here to build better lives for their families. I told our partners to keep their long time employees and give them raises, but to hire the immigrants anyway at a livable wage, and that I would buy more land for more crops, and pay those workers myself. I also gave a large grant to Highgarden High School for them to start a path to citizenship course for those workers and anyone else who wishes to become a citizen of Westeros."  
Sansa gapes at Margaery, "Wait.. That day at the Lannister Hotel.. You were firing Joffrey.. Weren't you?"  
"Yes?"  
"And you've already done all of that?"  
"I also won a quarter of a million dollar defense suit.. Why do you look so surprised?" Margaery grins haughtily.  
"You're incredible. Honestly.. Do you realize how good you are? How could you ever think for a second that you don't know how to love? In a month you have drastically improved the welfare of an entire community.. How do you have any money left after spending so much? Isn't it risky?"  
"It's business. I'm expected to turn a profit within the year. The workers will have the money to buy the fruits and vegetables they are harvesting. Our partners will have the money they need to grow their own business further. They have already began building greenhouses to grow exotic flowers, and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"They're going to grow winter roses."  
"Really?"  
"But wait! There's more!" Margaery says in a faux infomercial voice causing Sansa to giggle at her girlfriend's visible excitement. "Upon my request, they are naming the greenhouse after you."  
Sansa huffs in joyful surprise, "The Sansa Greenhouse?"  
Margaery nods with a full mouthed smile, "Yes, and the one next to it will be named after me. So no matter what, we'll always be together."  
Sansa laughs, "You are a romantic! Margaery that's.." Sansa sighs, "I love you. Thank you. You _can_ do hearts and literal flowers. When can I see it?"  
"And I love you. Building should be finished in about a month, but you know it will take the flowers awhile to bloom.."  
"We have all of the time in the world together babe." Sansa kisses Margaery lightly on the lips. She thinks about all of the roses surrounding them as she walks towards Margaery in a white wedding gown, but immediately shakes the thought. It's too soon.. She's just finished university. She doesn't have an established career. Their whole relationship has been a series of one giant leap to the next...  
Margaery notices Sansa tense as she kisses her. She pulls away and looks into the younger woman's deep blue eyes, fear etched across her face, "What is it?"  
"Nothing. You're so sweet." Sansa leans in for another kiss, but Margaery holds her back.  
"No.. Something is wrong. What did I do?"  
"You haven't done anything except be wonderful. I'm sorry.. I just had a thought."  
"What's on your mind, Sansa? You can tell me anything.."  
Sansa groans before taking a deep breath, "I don't want to scare you. You've really surprised me honestly. I know this is new for you, and well, it is for me too. I don't want us to keep taking a step forward, only to then take three steps back. I'm afraid if I tell you what I was thinking, you may want to run."  
Margaery smirks, "I have two greenhouses named after us, and you worry about me leaving?"  
Sansa smiles and looks down at her hands. Margaery grabs ahold of them, making Sansa raise her head slightly before looking down again at their now intwined fingers.  
"Sansa, look at me." Sansa raises her head locking eyes with the older woman. "Can I tell you what I was thinking? When they first discussed the blueprints with me?"  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I thought about buying all of those winter roses as soon as they were in full bloom. Do you know why I would want them all?"  
"Why?"  
"For our wedding day."  
Sansa's eyes brim with tears, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips as she answers, "You don't think it's too soon?"  
"I think.. It's not soon enough. I don't want to spend a day without you by my side. I will ask you properly after I get your families blessing and when you're ready. But I want you to know that I'm all in. I'm not going anywhere. You can build your career first. We can travel the world together first. We can elope for all I care. We can go as slow or as fast as you wish, and I'll still be right here."  
"I was thinking of our wedding day, but how did you know? We've never talked about this before.. I don't even know if you want children and how many if so. I do by the way."  
"I've never thought about having children honestly.. I love Garlan's children. Would you carry them or me?"  
"We both could.. If I'm getting stretch marks so are you." Sansa quips in a more at ease tone.  
Margaery laughs, "Fair enough. So how many little Tyrell-Starks will we be having?"  
"Stark-Tyrells.. And at least four."  
"Four?! Also, no our last name will be Tyrell-Stark."  
"Yes four, and why does your name get to come first?"  
"Because I'm older."  
"That's the most childish excuse I have ever heard." They both laugh at their playfulness.  
"We have plenty of time to figure this all out. Together. I can learn to compromise. What would you like to do today, babe? If you don't have plans already.. I have an adventure planned for us."  
"An adventure in your playroom?" Sansa asks with more enthusiasm than she had intended..  
" _Our_ playroom now, but no actually. It's a different sort of playroom."  
"Will we be going out for this?"  
"Yes. Wear shorts and a t shirt." Margaery gives Sansa a swift kiss before standing up. "I'm just going to do some work real quick in my office. We'll leave in two hours."  
"Margaery.."  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I can't wait to marry you."  
"Just say when, babe."

Sandor parks the car right up front and then walks over to open the door. He helps both women out of the car, Margaery grinning widely at how clumsy her lover is as they walk inside.  
"I can't believe you actually made me wear a blindfold. This is ridiculous." Sansa giggles.  
Margaery reaches behind Sansa's head and removes the blindfold. It takes Sansa a moment to adjust to the bright lights flashing around them.  
"Are we at an arcade?" Sansa looks around in confused amusement.  
"It's not just an arcade. They have putt putt and go carts. _And_ rollercoasters. Like the old wooden ones that creak. Come on!"  
Sansa laughs, "Okay. Let's have some fun then."  
It's odd seeing Margaery so carefree. Sansa wants to bottle up her childlike glee and give it back to her every time the older woman is sad or frustrated about the person she used to be.  
They play all of the arcade games, ride every creaking coaster twice, ride go carts where Margaery easily out races Sansa, and then they walk hand and hand to the putt putt golf course. They laugh hysterically together when Margaery overestimates the windmill on the first hole and the ball ricochets several times against various objects around them, almost hitting them both. Eventually they get into the swing of things.  
"You know.. If I hit this last shot, then I win." Sansa boasts.  
"Ordinarily I would do something outrageously sexy to distract you, but we have an audience." Margaery gestures to a guy hiding behind a ceramic elephant with a gigantic camera.  
Sansa turns her eyes to him and waves before focusing on her shot. She sinks it easily and then saunters over to Margaery to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck.  
"Where's my congratulatory kiss?" Sansa smirks.  
"You beat _me_! But.. Good game babe." Margaery pats Sansa on the ass and kisses her swiftly.  
"This was a lot of fun. Thank you. It's always nice to see a new side to you."  
Margaery notices a mother and her little girl making their way to the last hole of the course and frowns before taking Sansa's hand, ushering her out of the way. "I thought it was a cute official first date."  
Sansa darts her eyes to Margaery when she realizes this was their first official date. "Oh gods.. We really haven't been on a date before today."  
"And now.. It's your turn to plan our next date."

On Monday Sandor drops Sansa off out front of Eyrie Books. "I'll be here waiting, Ms. Stark. Good luck."  
"Thanks Sandor. Can you make sure Margaery doesn't work late tonight? I need her home no later than six p.m. for our date."  
"Of course."

"Hello, I'm Sansa Stark. I'm here for an interview."  
"Have a seat."  
Sansa looks over to see several other young, attractive women waiting as well, and only one male who she decides to sit beside.  
"Have you been waiting long?" Sansa asks the dark haired guy.  
"My interview was scheduled for seven a.m. I was the only one here.. Don't worry. You'll probably go before me. I'm Gendry." He extends his hand and Sansa takes it.  
"Sansa. He's interviewed all of the women, and you've been sitting here all morning?"  
"Yes. It's not surprising. Truthfully, they probably used me to fill some quota. From what I've heard.. Petyr Baelish only hires attractive women."  
"I'm sorry.."  
Petyr Baelish walks out of his office a small smile playing on his face as he looks right at Sansa. "Sansa Stark?"  
Sansa stands and walks over to the older man. She shakes his hand and wears her brightest smile, "I'm Sansa. It's wonderful to meet you Mr. Baelish."  
"Let's get started shall we?" He ushers Sansa into his office and shuts the door before walking to sit at his desk. Sansa sits and crosses her legs at her ankles, sitting up as straight as possible.  
"Why do you want to work for our company Ms. Stark?"  
"Your company may be the smallest publishing house in King's Landing, but I prefer quality over quantity. I could tell you about all of the works I have read and how I would love for that to be my career but that would never capture the feeling behind the literature. I want to read manuscripts that I know will captivate an entire generation of readers. I have applied to several publishing companies, but yours was my top pick."  
"Have you interviewed with any of those companies?"  
"No, but.."  
"You do realize how many applicants want this job?"  
"Well.. Yes of course. Mr. Baelish if I may.. You may pick someone other than me for this position, but I can assure you, no one could possibly want this more than me. No one will work as hard as I will to make sure this company continues to thrive and publish the same quality you have published under your tenure as editor."  
"These interviews are getting quite tedious. I'm sold. Can you start today?"  
Sansa stares in shock, a smile forming on her blushing face, "Today? Yes, yes of course. Thank you Mr. Baelish."  
"Good. Head to HR on the third floor."

Sansa walks out of Petyr Baelish's office beaming with excitement. Walking passed the other applicants as fast as possible to the elevator to reach the third floor. She takes her phone out of her purse to call Margaery.  
Margaery's assistant transfers her call, and the brunette picks up the phone and asks immediately, "How did it go?"  
"I got the job, and I'm starting right now! This is like a dream. Is this really my life?"  
"You're starting today? Wow. Congratulations sweet girl. I'm so happy for you! What time will you be home?"  
"I didn't even ask. Shoot! Our date! It's still happening okay? We can celebrate. I know you're probably busy, but can you tell Sandor I'll text him what time I need him to pick me up?"  
"Of course. I can't wait to celebrate with you. I'll see you tonight. I love you."  
"I love you too, babe."

Sansa's first day is mostly spent doing basic secretarial work, getting coffee and making copies, but she is still so thrilled.  
She takes a lunch break around one and decided to walk across the street to a small cafe. A redheaded woman bumps into her before she enters the cafe. She turns around to see the woman looks tattered in a white stained t shirt and jeans that are too big for her bony figure. Sansa stares at the bleeding bandages on her wrist before looking at her hollow cheekbones. One feature stands out to her immediately, deep blue eyes, the same color as her own. Sansa feels as if she's seeing another dark version of herself.  
"What's so special about you?" The woman asks.  
"I'm sorry, miss. Do you need some help?" Sansa stares down at her wrists and then back at her startling blue eyes.  
"There is nothing you could possibly do to help me." The woman gives her a smug look before walking down the sidewalk.  
Sansa is on edge from her strange encounter. She barely eats anything and wonders what the woman could have meant.. She returns to work and quickly finds her mind occupied as she sorts through manuscripts, stacking them neatly according to their length as well as their category.  
At five o'clock sharp Petyr Baelish peeks his head out of his office, "Ms. Stark. You made it through your first day. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Mr. Baelish."  
"Please, call me Petyr."  
"You can call me Sansa, then." She smiles brightly as she grabs her purse and heads towards the employee exit.

Sandor is waiting for her outside wearing his usual stern expression but allows himself a ghost of a grin. "Ms. Stark. Congratulations. Brienne has already prepared your surprise for Ms. Tyrell. I will drop you off and then pick her up from the firm. Is there anything we should pick up on our way?"  
"No Sandor. Thank you so much. Can we pick up Margaery now?"  
"She may still be tying up a few loose ends for the day, but I suppose we could wait for her."

Sansa walks straight to Margaery's office and opens the door without knocking.  
"No, **no.** That is unacceptable. We will not take that plea deal." Margaery bites her lip when she sees Sansa and motions for the redhead to come over to her. "I don't care what supposed evidence the prosecution has." She sits on her desk and Sansa hikes up the older woman's skirt then stands between her legs. "My client is innocent." Sansa stares at Margaery in lust. She begins kissing Margaery's neck and unbuttoning her shirt. Margaery moves the phone away from her mouth as she bites down hard on her lip to keep quiet. "Don't worry about the jury. That's my job." Sansa runs her fingertips up Margaery's thigh gently. Margaery huffs and covers her mouth, "We'll discuss this tomorrow. I'm not taking that deal." Margaery slams the phone down to end the call the moment Sansa moves her panties aside and begins skimming her fingers against the wetness.  
"Fuck." Margaery whispers as she pulls Sansa into a sensual kiss. The redhead makes quick work of getting her girlfriend off with her fingers. The stress of the day fading away for Margaery as she comes in Sansa's hand.  
"I'm not done with you yet." Sansa gets on her knees and starts swirling her tongue around Margaery's sensitive nub.  
"Sansa.. Holy fuck. I'm going to come again." Margaery moans.  
Sansa looks into Margaery's eyes, and Margaery thinks she's never seen anything so sexy in her life as Sansa rests only her bottom lip on the brunette's throbbing clit and whispers, "So soon?" Sansa gives it a soft kiss before skimming her teeth to Margaery's entrance, sucking gently, teasing the older woman mercilessly. " _Mmmm_..." Sansa hums as Margaery's thighs start to shake.  
Margaery forces the redhead closer to her cunt. Her back arches when Sansa moves her hand underneath her bra, cupping her breast roughly. She covers her own mouth to muffle her cries as she comes again.  
"I'm going to spank you so hard when we get home." Margaery pants.  
Sansa moves to lay her stomach down across the desk next to Margaery. She hikes her skirt up and looks up at her lover and begs, "Or you could do it now.. Please spank me."  
Margaery's pupils dilate as she sees the lacy red thong on her girlfriend. She takes a deep breath before moving quickly off of the desk and slapping down hard. Sansa holds in a throaty moan.  
"You're so damn beautiful, Sansa. And sexy. Is this what you want?" Margaery runs her fingertips over the lace in front of Sansa's wetness.  
Sansa stands up with her back to Margaery as the older woman kisses her neck. "Fuck me, Margaery." She beseeches breathlessly. She whimpers as Margaery starts pumping two fingers into her.  
The phone starts ringing just as Sansa starts to feel her release.  
"How convenient."  
When Margaery reaches for the phone Sansa thinks the older woman is going to answer, but she simply turns up the sound of the ringer. The older woman bends her lover over the desk as she inserts another finger and thrusts deeper than before. The change of angle tips Sansa over the edge, her screams muted by the sound of the ringing phone. The phone beeps and Margaery plays her message as she straightens out Sansa's clothing and her own as they both catch their breath.  
"Ms. Tyrell, this is Tyene Sand with _The King's Landing Times_. I see you've probably already left for the night. I wanted to let you know that there will be another article tomorrow morning. And I also wanted to.. Uh.. Say thank you. I had a great time the other night. You can call me back tomorrow after you see the piece."  
The phone beeps again and Margaery looks at Sansa who is glaring at her in jealousy.  
"The other night? Are you cheating on me?"  
"What? With Tyene Sand? Are you fucking kidding me?" Margaery chuckles.  
Sansa does not seem convinced, "When the fuck did you have such a great time with her then? Was it when you worked late last week? When Margaery?"  
"Sansa, I swear to the gods, I'm not fucking her. Cersei is the one fucking her."  
"Cersei?"  
"Yes. Do you honestly think.. Have I ever done anything to make you think I'd ever cheat on you?" Margaery looks at her in anger. "Fuck you, Sansa."  
"Fuck you! What was I supposed to think?"  
"You're supposed to trust me! I have given you no reason not to trust me. That fucking hurts."  
"You being so godsdamn defensive really doesn't put my mind at ease."  
Margaery huffs in disbelieve, "You think I'm lying to you now? A cheater and a liar all in one minute. Wow. That has to be a new personal record for me."  
"Let's just go. Brienne has our date set up. I'm still mad at you."  
"You're mad at me?" Margaery asks as she opens her office door. "What right do you have to be mad at me? I didn't do anything!"  
Margaery's secretary eyes them both in confusion as Margaery continues to yell, "Why the fuck would I play that message in front of you if I had something to hide?"  
Sansa stays quiet until they enter the elevator.  
"Okay I believe you! I'm sorry I offended you. It's not you I don't trust. It's every other woman that even looks at you. You're **mine**."  
"Glad you remember that.." Margaery takes Sansa's hand. "I don't like fighting with you."  
"I don't either. I know you don't tell me every little detail of your life. I guess I should tell you Harry called me yesterday.."  
They walk out of the building and Sandor opens the door for them. As they buckle up in the back seat, Margaery asks, "And?"  
"And he apologized for being an ass. He said he drove you home that night.. The night you met with Cersei. He didn't know that obviously, but I figured it must have been then because he said you looked sad."  
"I was sad because you were in Winterfell and I was here. I was pissed at Cersei and then him.. But I understand his actions better now. I don't agree with his methods or condone them, but he's alright."  
"Is there anything that you need to tell me? I know you're not cheating on me. I'm not saying that. You just.. How defensive you were, even making a point to say you had nothing to hide.. If that's true, then please know you don't have to hide things from me. Was there anything Cersei said that made you so angry?"  
Sandor looks in the rearview to see Margaery looking at him. He quirks his eyebrow letting her know, maybe she should tell Sansa about the situation that caused her to fly back to Winterfell unexpectedly.  
"Okay." Margaery takes a deep breath, "I'm not sure which part of bad news to tell you first because I know both of the things I am about to tell you are going to piss you off."  
"Which is worse? Maybe save that for last.." Sansa tries to sound as calm as possible.  
"Cersei came on to me the other night, before Tyene showed up. I denied her advances of course. But.. She wasn't too happy that I left. See Cersei and I.. She taught me. We used to pick up women together and take them back to her playroom.."  
Sansa looks to Sandor and then at Margaery, baffled by Margaery's admittance, but also at the fact that she made the confession in front of Sandor.  
"Sandor knows everything. It's fine, Sansa. I need to be honest with you. This next part is not going to be easy for you to hear."  
"I only want to say, I fucking hate Cersei, and I don't want you around her. Period."  
"Fair enough. Now.. I had to leave Winterfell because one of my ex subs tried to kill herself. She had left the hospital before I could get there. She's missing."  
"You left me in Winterfell to come back here for another woman?"  
Margaery starts to protest, but Sansa raises her hand to silence her, "Who is she?"  
"It was over a year ago when our contract ended. She's married a man since then. Apparently they had an argument, and she left."  
"What does she look like?"  
"She has red hair, blue eyes.. Why?"  
"I saw her today."  
"You what?"  
"She bumped into me on my lunch break. She had bandages on her wrists, and you could see the blood seeping through. She asked me, 'What's so special about you?' and said there was nothing I could do to help her.."  
"Sandor.." Margaery gasps out.  
"I'm on it Ms. Tyrell." He dials a number through the car phone system and a deep voice answers. "Ms. Stark, I need you to tell Barristan exactly where you saw this woman and at what time."  
"She saw the article." Margaery adds after Sansa tells Barristan what she has just told Margaery.  
"We will find her Ms. Tyrell. There's something else.. She purchased a gun this morning."  
Margaery seethes in anger, "Why the fuck am I just finding out about this now? Tell Varys, he needs to work harder. She could have killed Sansa for fucks sake. What the hell am I paying you people for? Sandor, hang up the godsdamn phone, and get us home, **NOW**."  
"Yes, Ms. Tyrell."  
Sansa looks down at her hands shaking in her lap. Seeing Margaery this angry puts her on edge. She never thought she would actually see any of Margaery's submissives. They were all ghosts in her mind, and truthfully they still were. The way the other redheaded woman looked, completely broken and destroyed. She understood why Margaery felt like a monster..  
"Thank you for being honest with me." Sansa finally manages to say as she reaches her shaky hand towards Margaery's own.  
Margaery pulls Sansa into her lap and kisses her forehead. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up."  
"You're not. Do you think she's going to be okay?"  
"I hope so.. I should probably call Tyene Sand and tell her not to publish that article.."  
Sandor parks the car in the garage and opens the door for the two women.  
"What if she did, but you had her leave a hidden message for this woman? It may draw her to us."  
"You mean like where we are going next? That might work. Especially since she knows the paparazzi will be there. I think she wants an audience. She was always one for the theatrics.."  
"What happened between you two?"  
"She showed up at my office one day after our contract had ended. Luckily no one was there besides my employees who are paid to keep quiet regarding my personal affairs.. Sandor escorted her out himself, and she relocated to Hardhome as far away from me as she could get.. She met her husband there."  
"How long did it last?"  
"Three months."  
"And she wanted more?"  
"Yes.."  
"Why am I special? How am I any different than her?"  
Margaery sighs and takes Sansa's hand as they enter the elevator. "Do you remember the day we met?"  
"Yes, the interview."  
"Well.. I've never looked at a woman with any desire other than one that was of a sexual nature. Until I saw you. I don't know how to explain why you're different Sansa, only that you are. It took me awhile to realize that feeling existed in the first place. It was when I thought I'd lost you, when you told me you weren't interested in the contract.. After I had made love to you for the first time, your first time, and my first time to have sex that way."  
The elevator dings open. They walk through to their bedroom.  
"Let's try to relax. Put on the most comfortable pajamas you have. We're going to the roof." Sansa attempts a smile as she starts undressing.  
"The roof?" Margaery raises her eyebrow.  
"You'll see."  
"We were supposed to celebrate your job tonight. I'm so sorry, babe.."  
"I'm sorry about your... Friend."  
"I'm going to call Tyene now. I'll meet you on the roof, and we can change gears. We don't have to talk about this anymore tonight."  
"Okay."  
Sansa bites her lip and tries to hold back her tears as Margaery leaves their bedroom. This beautiful woman had so many demons.. She wanted to kill Cersei Lannister for all of the damage she had done. If the ghost girl had anyone she should be angry towards, it was Cersei, not Sansa and not even Margaery.  
Sansa shook the thought from her mind as she made her way to the roof.  
Brienne had pulled out all the stops. White lights hanging along the railings, a small table for two, and just as Sansa had instructed, Brienne had cooked Margaery's favorite dish which apparently was the same roasted duck they had on the night of Sansa's graduation. She also made lemon cakes without being asked. She set up an air mattress with warm flannel blankets and a projector for the movie they'd be watching which would play on the white wall of the stairwell to the roof. Sansa had to smile at her twist on the cliché dinner and a movie date night she had planned. She really had to thank Brienne for putting her idea together so nicely.

Margaery walks the stairs to the roof. All the while, her heart is racing as she worries about the weight of her life. She knew Cersei was right about one thing, keeping secrets was not good for a loving relationship, so for that reason, she was glad she had told Sansa everything. She knew Sansa must be feeling all of the same emotions, anger, remorse, but she hoped the other woman was feeling love as well. She felt Sansa's love down to her core, knowing that Sansa wasn't running from her demons, but taking them up like a mantel, carrying the weight of her transgressions to lighten the load she had placed on herself for so long..  
She smiles widely when she sees Sansa staring up at the sky. The redhead turns to her and matches her grin, her blue eyes shining brighter than all of the stars.  
"Sansa, it's lovely. Thank you."  
"Thank Brienne. She did all the work." Sansa quips.  
"But it was your idea?"  
"Yes.. Do you like it?"  
"I love it. It's perfect, just like you." Margaery wraps her arms around the younger woman and kisses her softly. "Let's eat."  
"She made lemon cakes too. I didn't even ask.."  
"I did." Margaery smirks.

The couple discusses Sansa's first day at work, and as the night goes on with the two cuddled up under the blankets on the air mattress watching _Carol_ , the uneasiness fades away, swept under the rug for now.

Sansa falls asleep, and Margaery hates to wake her, but they do both have to work the next morning and this sleeping arrangement is less than ideal. They do their new nightly routine, brushing their teeth together and washing their faces. When they slip into bed, Margaery takes her position as the big spoon and kisses Sansa's cheek.  
"What is her name, Margaery?"  
"Her name is Ygritte."


	11. Stupid Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I usually write these chapters on my phone, otherwise I don't have the time to really write. This week has been beyond stressful at work, and today my phone shattered. That being said.. I still managed to get this chapter finished, so although I think it could be a million times better and lengthier and I had a lot more in mind for this, I am posting it for all of you awesome people who have left kudos, commented, and bookmarked. Please do enjoy my scattered thought process with this one, and I will work diligently next week to give you a much better chapter.

Margaery and Sansa find a new routine together now that Sansa is officially a career woman. Despite the drama surrounding the Ygritte situation, Sansa finds that she loves nothing more than morning sex with Margaery before breakfast.  
On Thursday morning, Margaery rises earlier than Sansa as usual. Sansa wakes up groggily when Margaery turns on the shower, but a smug grin rises onto her face as her eyes adjust and she sees the older woman stepping into the shower. She gets a wicked idea and pulls the red box out of their walk-in closet. She's yet to fuck her lover with a strap-on and decides, what better day than today to seize the opportunity?  
She walks into the ensuite clad only in the harness and dildo and opens the glass shower door. She steps inside, closing the door behind her as she takes in Margaery's taut figure.  
Margaery's eyes are closed as she rinses her hair but a smile plays on her lips knowing that Sansa has decided to join her shower. She opens her eyes and takes in the incredible view. Her smirk being replaced with wide eyes and pouting lips as she looks Sansa up and down.  
Sansa runs her fingertips down Margaery's sides as she steps closer. She grabs the shorter woman's hips roughly and kisses her slowly.  
Margaery threads her fingers through Sansa's still dry red locks before spinning her around so the water rushes down the other woman's body. She pulls out of their kiss and grabs the shampoo bottle. She squeezes a small amount into her palm, rubs her hands together, and starts massaging Sansa's scalp, never breaking eye contact as she washes the red hair she loves.  
Sansa whimpers from her lover's touch. She leans in to capture Margaery's lips as she cups the other woman's breast and skims her thumb over the hardening nipple.  
Margaery rinses Sansa's hair carefully before flipping them around again, resuming her position underneath the shower stream. She takes the shower head from its holder and turns it on a slow massage setting before bending on her knees. She takes the dildo into her mouth, giving it the lubrication it needs.  
Sansa gazes wantonly as Margaery stands and hikes one leg around Sansa's waist, resting her foot on the younger woman's thigh. The redhead pulls them back to the built in shower seat, sitting down before she takes the strap on in her hand to slowly insert it into Margaery with the help of her hips and her firm grip on Margaery's ass.  
At that moment, Margaery moves the shower head behind her back and between her legs to reach Sansa's clit as the redhead thrusts into her, meeting her halfway as she grinds her hips down. Sansa pants breathlessly as she quickens the pace of her hips, needing more friction against her throbbing bundle of nerves.  
Margaery claws one hand into Sansa's shoulder with each fast thrust as Sansa holds her firmly in place with her hard grip on Margaery's ass. When she feels her release deep in her belly, she kisses Sansa hard on the mouth and adjusts the shower head to the next setting.  
The rough massage of the shower head on Sansa's clit causes her to groan in pleasure as she thrusts harder into her lover.  
Margaery opens her mouth as Sansa does this glorious tongue flick, her head falls back as she groans and climaxes.  
Sansa continues her thrusts, coaxing her lover through the aftershocks, needing to find her own inevitable release. When Margaery starts moving the shower head faster against her clit, she comes immediately, her cries echoing beautifully with the acoustics in the bathroom.  
Margaery tips over into a second orgasm and pulls Sansa's mouth to her own, muffling their pornographic moans.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Margaery smirks as she attempts to catch her breath.  
"Good morning indeed." Sansa leans in to gently kiss the other woman, before removing the dildo still inside of her lover.  
Margaery whimpers into the kiss as she drops the shower head and places her now free hand on Sansa's cheek.  
Sansa pulls away and casts her eyes down to the shower head on the tile floor, "We should probably finish up in the bathtub.. You made me gush.."  
Margaery closes her eyes and inhales deeply, "Fucking hell.. Do you want to be late for work?"  
Sansa laughs, "It will be a completely innocent bath. Scouts honor." She crosses her fingers behind the older woman's back and bites her lip.

After their not so innocent bath, the two women hurriedly get ready. Brienne greets them as they head to the kitchen in a run, "There you two are! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know?"  
"Sorry Brienne." Margaery replies as she grabs a muffin and her travel coffee mug.  
Sansa grabs her own travel coffee mug before heading towards the elevator, her free hand resting on the small of Margaery's back.  
"Are you not going to eat?" Margaery questions.  
"I think we both know, I already did." Sansa smirks coyly as they enter the elevator.  
Margaery hides her grin as she sips her coffee, "That you did.. But I'm afraid my cunt doesn't count. Here." Margaery holds her muffin to Sansa's lips for her to take a bite.  
An endearing smile forms on Margaery's lips.  
Sansa sighs after she finishes chewing, "I don't think I tell you enough, how beautiful you are."  
Margaery is actually the one who blushes for once as her cheeks rise into a dimpled smile. "Thank you. It is nice to hear on occasion.."  
"Can I drive my car to work today since we're running so late?"  
Margaery sighs, "What a disappointment. Here I thought you were just being sweet, but no, you want something."  
"Why did you even buy it for me then, if Sandor drives us everywhere?"  
"We've talked about this, Sansa. Until they find Ygritte or we lure her to us with your plan, I don't want you without security. She already knows where you work apparently.."  
"If Ygritte wanted to hurt me, then she would have done it when she had the chance. I was supposed to see Jeyne this afternoon, plus one of us is going to be late for work, and you know it will be me because Sandor will have to drop you off before escorting me to work."  
"Okay fine. Jon can drive you in your car. Sandor will meet him there after he drops me off." Margaery leans in to kiss Sansa's cheek as she opens the passenger side door to Sansa's car. "Jon, you're taking your sister to work today."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Sansa shoots Jon a sideways smile, taking in the sight of her brother in a suit, before grabbing Margaery's hand as she starts to walk away, "Hey. I love you."  
Margaery kisses her lips gently, "I love you too. Please call me when you get to Jeyne's."  
"I will. Have a good day, babe." She kisses her lover again with more enthusiasm, and Jon clears his throat, a stern yet awkward expression on his face.

Jon and Sansa sit in silence until Jon turns the car out of the garage onto the busy street. "You look.. happy."  
Sansa looks down at her hands and blushes bright red, "She's wonderful."  
"This situation with this.. Woman.. Are you okay?"  
Sansa frowns slightly before clearing her throat, "You haven't told anyone else have you?"  
"You know that you aren't the only one who signed a non-disclosure agreement.."  
"I don't want you to worry, Jon. It's so great to have my big brother here to protect me, but emotionally, I'm.. Fine. No this isn't an ideal situation. Margaery beats herself up about it enough without me making it harder on her."  
"I just don't fully understand.. What did she do to this girl?"  
"She fell in love with me.."  
"Was she with this girl when you two met?"  
"No! Gods no. Margaery is faithful. The woman is married to a man. Their.. Relationship... ended a year ago."  
"Sandor won't tell me much.. I'm sorry. She seems great, and I'm happy for you, but I'm still your brother and I worry about you. It's hard not to worry when your girlfriend has a crazy ex with a gun."  
"I understand, but I assure you, I'm fine. When this is all over, I'm going to marry her."  
Jon grips the steering wheel as his face settles into a grimace, "Marry her? Sansa, please slow down before you get your heartbroken.."  
"We love each other, Jon. I know it's soon, but I also know I want to spend my life with Margaery."  
Jon pulls up at Eyrie Books with only five minutes to spare. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Okay. Just.. Please be careful. All I want is for you to be happy. I'll get your door for you."

Sansa walks inside, Jon following closely behind her and is surprised to see Gendry sitting behind the receptionist desk.  
"Hey! Gendry right?"  
"You remembered." He flashes a genuine yet reserved smile.  
"Of course." She leans across the counter to whisper, "It looks like Mr. Baelish doesn't just hire attractive young women."  
He chuckles before whispering back, "Actually, after he gave _you_ the job, all of the other women sort of.. Well they started bombarding the receptionist, who walked out in tears. The phone started ringing, so I answered, and Mr. Baelish said he liked the way I took responsibility. He called me personally yesterday to offer me the job."  
"I'm slightly impressed."  
Petyr Baelish walks out of his office, "Ms. Stark, right on time I see.. And you brought a friend.. Can I see you in my office?"  
Sansa gulps and eyes the older man. He looks pissed, and she has yet to see this side of her new boss, "Yes sir."  
Jon gives her a nod before walking outside, taking up his post outside of the glass doors.

Petyr Baelish slams his office door, "Have a seat please."  
Sansa sits on the edge of her seat, worried sick that she may have done something wrong..  
Petyr takes the newspaper from his desk, flipping over to the gossip section of the _King's Landing Times_.  
Sansa's eyes grow wide as she sees the picture from the arcade of Margaery's hand on her ass as she kisses the brunette.  
The older man clears his throat, "It seems you have friends in high places.."  
"Mr. Baelish, I.."  
"You can still call me Petyr. You're not in trouble, Sansa. I'm merely a little taken aback. I didn't realize you were Margaery Tyrell's mysterious _girlfriend_.." His lips turn up in a mischievous grin as he eyes Sansa up and down.  
Sansa shifts in her seat, feeling more than a little uncomfortable as she realizes her boss is undressing her with his eyes. She raises her eyebrows at him, "Honestly **Mr. Baelish** , I don't see why my personal life has anything to do with my work here."  
"My sentiments exactly. I only wish to inform you that your personal life will not further your career with me. I suggest taking more of a... _hands on_... approach to your work here. I will not be here next Friday as I am traveling to the Iron Islands to meet with our most recent success story, Ralf Kenning. I believe you mentioned in your thorough resumé that you have read _The Kraken_ , eight times since its release? Is that correct?"  
"Yes sir. Nine now." Sansa swallows, trying to hold back her unease from the intense eye fucking she's receiving.  
"It would be a wonderful learning opportunity for you, if you can stand to leave your.." He huffs a quiet scoff as he flicks his hands in the air as if grasping for the proper word, " _Margaery Tyrell_.."  
The way Petyr Baelish says Margaery's name, as if he's chastising their relationship, puts Sansa even further on edge. She realizes of course why her boss wants her to go on this trip, and it's not for her to meet Ralf Kenning. However she knows that denying this opportunity may cost her, her dream job. She struggles internally for a few moments before choosing her words carefully, "I can assure you, Mr. Baelish, my relationship with Margaery will not deter my progress with my career nor do I want her influence to promote it either. Thank you for the opportunity. May I get you some coffee?"  
"That would be lovely, and please, book our flight and our hotel room."  
The use of the singular noun does not go unnoticed.. "Yes sir." Sansa shakily leaves his office.  
If anyone had looked at or spoke to Margaery the way her boss did to her, she knew she'd lose her shit. She bite the inside of her cheek as she walked to her own desk, remembering Margaery's promise to not butt into her career. A part of her knew, Margaery would break that promise if she discovered Petyr Baelish's desires for her. Still they had been communicating much better, more specifically Margaery had confided more in Sansa than either of them had expected.. Sansa schemed in her mind, the wheels turning, figuring out her next move. She knew now why the last assistant had been fired, but she would have to have more evidence of Petyr Baelish's sexual harassment in order to report him to HR. Yes, she had a plan, and she would help Margaery keep her promise, even though her stomach twisted in knots thinking of how Margaery always knew when something was wrong with her. 

Margaery was pleasantly surprised that her day at the firm was quiet. Her case the next day was fairly basic for her standards. A clear case of self defense, the typical suburban housewife who turned her cokehead husband's own gun on him during a drug infused bipolar episode. Her corporation's stocks were up due both to her expansion in the Reach and her newest luxury hotels in Dorne. Still time was money, so she spent the day researching where to invest next. Without fully realizing why, she found herself checking stocks for publishing houses in King's Landing. She sat back quickly when she saw that Eyrie Books appeared to be in financial disarray. _You said you wouldn't butt in.._.  
Margaery remembered from Varys' hacking that the company was owned by the Royce family. She sighs at herself and sends Varys an e-mail instructing him to send her as much information on the Royce family as possible.  
She refreshes her e-mail again and again for five minutes waiting for a reply, but the only e-mail she receives is for her grandmother's charity drive the following evening. She was hoping for a weekend away in Highgarden with Sansa, but she knew she was expected to make a generous donation..  
She decides to send Sansa a text, hoping for a reply despite the fact that Sansa rarely even looks at her phone..  
**Margaery** : Dropping in to say I hope your workday is going well, beautiful girl.  
Margaery is pleasantly surprised when Sansa answers within minutes. She looks at the time, one p.m., Sansa must be on lunch break.  
**Sansa** : It's alright, but it's hard to complain after my morning with you (;  
Margaery smirks and clicks refresh on her e-mail again, Varys's reply is waiting for her. She bites her lip as she answers Sansa first.  
**Margaery** : hmmmm, you mean your morning with the shower head?  
Margaery begins reading all about the Royce family. First, there is basic information about each family member, but Varys has included several attachments. One being an article about the young heiress, Myranda Royce with mug shots of the girl and her friend Mya Stone and boyfriend, Ramsay Snow, arrested for human trafficking.  
Public image was important, but Margaery had a gut feeling that there was something much deeper.. She shook her head of the thought before closing the e-mail, _No. I will not pry into Sansa's job._  
Her phone buzzes on the desk.  
**Sansa** : what are you wearing?  
Margaery suppresses a chuckle. Sexting was something she had never done, but she was pretty sure that line was up there with, "hey, you a virgin?" still Sansa wanting her was always pleasing..  
**Margaery** : I think you would be more intrigued to know what I'm not wearing.. (;  
**Sansa** : Will it make it easier for me to fuck you on your desk?  
Margaery shivers at the memory and the thought of a repeat performance.. She taps her fingers across the keys quickly in reply, but the knock on her door interrupts her libido before she can press send.  
Her secretary drops off her afternoon coffee and leaves the room. _And it was just getting good.._. She takes a sip of her coffee before looking over her reply and pressing send.  
**Margaery** : Mmm.. Yes. So will the fact that I'm soaking wet.  
**Sansa** : Have a taste for me.  
Margaery's arousal returns immediately. She unbuttons her blouse and then slips her hand between her legs, placing two fingers inside of herself, removing them slowly to capture the wetness. She snaps a picture of her licking her fingers to send to her lover.  
**Sansa** : FUCK... Take me to our playroom tonight.  
**Margaery** : I'll be impatiently waiting for you to get home.. 

"Sansa, you haven't even touched your food. Why are you smiling like that?" Jon questioned.  
"I... Uh... It's nothing." Sansa tries to hide her blush. She was thinking maybe she should just cancel with Jeyne, but her brother's presence made her remember Ygritte and how Margaery had been open with her, how worried she was when it had been revealed that Ygritte, who was emotionally unstable, had bumped into her on the street _after_ managing to purchase a gun that same morning.. She felt guilty for swaying their conversation away from work the only way she knew how. She was no better than Cersei for using sex as her weapon, and Margaery didn't deserve that.  
Jon looked at her in concern when he saw how she pushed her salad around her plate, her head down as she frowned. "You're really worrying me, Sansa."  
"Can I.. Ask you something?"  
"Of course. What's wrong?"  
"If you were in a relationship, and you knew that someone else had been, looking at you like _you know_. Do you think it would be necessary to tell your partner? Even if you were in no way looking at that someone else in the same way.."  
"Is this about that Gendry guy? I'll kick his ass if you want."  
"What? No! Look, pretend you aren't my brother for like two seconds. What would you do?"  
"I mean.. I think the fact that you're asking me tells me you already know the answer to that question."  
Sansa sighs in frustration, "I think you're right. No I know you are, but Margaery has this.. Protectiveness.. About her."  
"You mean possessiveness?"  
"No, I mean.. Yes, but it's not the way you're implying. I'm the one who gets jealous, but I know her. She's going to be pissed, not at me, at him."  
"Who is he?"  
"I can't tell you, but I will say I want you to be waiting at my desk at five p.m. everyday when I'm supposed to leave. Don't tell Sandor. Please, Jon."  
"Done. I'm here if you know.. You ever need to talk."  
Sansa's smile finally returns to her, "Thanks."

Just as instructed, Jon walks into Eyrie Books, nods at Gendry, and then makes his way to Sansa's desk at 5 p.m. on the dot.  
Sansa smiles up at him, "I just need to send this e-mail real quick, and we can go." After a couple of minutes, she turns off her computer and grabs her purse.  
Petyr Baelish walks out of his office, his mouth opening to speak before he notices Jon. He clears his throat, "Keep up the hard work, Sansa. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles awkwardly and nods.  
Sansa returns his smile with a faux grin, "Have a goodnight, Mr. Baelish."  
The moment the glass door shuts behind them Jon turns to Sansa, "It's him isn't it? Petyr Baelish?"  
Sansa bites her lip, tears brimming in her eyes as she nods her head. "Can you take me home now? Tell Jeyne I'm sorry." Sansa knows she has to tell Margaery.  
"Has he laid his hands on you?"  
"No, but I... I just _know_."  
The pair reach the car, Sandor is parked next to them, his phone to his ear. As Jon opens Sansa's car door for her, he instructs sternly, "Sandor, call Margaery and then pick her up. Tell her it's urgent, and I'm taking Sansa home immediately."  
"Hold on a moment, Stark." Sandor replies and then continues nodding before speaking into his phone, "I'll be right there, Brienne. I'll call Ms. Tyrell. Don't take your eyes off of her." He hangs up the phone and walks hurriedly to the driver's side.  
"What happened?"  
"Take your sister to Margaery's office. She'll be expecting you." He gets into the car and slams the door. He squeals the tires as he darts up the street.  
"Change of plans. We're going to Margaery's office."  
"Why?"  
"I have no idea."

Margaery's office phone begins ringing and she flings it off of the desk, tears brimming in her eyes from her frustration. She threads her hands through her hair, tugging hard as she squats down, sobbing whilst incoherently mumbling, "What have I done?" over and over again. Images of her mother flashing through her mind.  
_I destroyed her too._  
She doesn't even notice that Sansa has walked in, kneeling on the floor next to her and wrapping her in her arms. After her sobs soften and her breathing returns to her, she pushes Sansa away from her causing the redhead to instinctively attempt to pull her back. When Margaery pushes her away again Sansa speaks up quietly, "Margaery, what happened?"  
They both stand. Sansa eyeing her lover in deep sadness as Margaery refuses to meet her gaze.  
"I destroy everyone who gets near me. I told you to stay away, you stupid girl. You should have listened to me!" Margaery starts to cry again between her words.  
Sansa grabs for her hand this time, but Margaery pushes her away yet again. Hurt settling deep into Sansa's heart.  
"No. Don't you dare shut down on me now, Margaery Tyrell. Tell me what the hell happened!"  
"Ygritte got into the apartment. She shot at Brienne. I'm a fucking curse, Sansa. You should have stayed away.. If you had been there.." Margaery doesn't push Sansa away this time, allowing herself to cry into the redhead's shoulder instead when thin arms wrap her into a tight embrace.  
Sansa holds Margaery close, running her fingers through brunette locks, "Shhh... It's okay."  
"It's not okay! I'm a monster! I killed my mother and now I'm killing Ygritte.. I'm endangering Brienne and you. I can't protect you. I can't keep you safe."  
"Margaery, I wasn't there. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Is Brienne okay?" Sansa answers, deciding to ignore the comment about Margaery killing her mother, putting her own curiosity to the back of her mind, knowing that any information regarding the older woman's mother should be given freely, not when her girlfriend is in the state she's in at the moment..  
"Yes, the bullet only grazed her shoulder. They have her now. The paparazzi are going to be surrounding the penthouse when the police show up. Godsdamn it.. I'm so glad you weren't home." Margaery hugs Sansa tighter and kisses her cheek, "Remind me to send Petyr Baelish a personal thank you note for hiring you when he did."  
Sansa swallows, "I will."


	12. From This Day Until My Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late. Adulting is so hard! Your feedback is always greatly appreciated (:

The nightmare starts the same way it always does now, a young Margaery in a worn and torn sundress running franticly through the rain in the withered rose gardens. Instinctively hurrying to the exact spot she knows her mother will be. She finds her, under the cover of the gazebo, resting on the wooden bench her father had built. She looks at peace, as if she's merely sleeping..  
_mommy.. wake up._ Young Margaery gives her a shake.  
_The bad man is here mommy. Please wake up._ She curls up next to her lifeless mother when he appears.  
_Stupid whore! Come on you little bitch, get up!_ Margaery shakes her head and cuddles closer into her mother's cold dead body. _You'll be a stupid whore just like her._

"Margaery... Margaery!" Sansa urgently tries to wake her girlfriend who is thrashing next to her, holding onto her wrist for dear life as if the brunette is trying to ground herself to the present to wake from her night terror.  
Margaery's eyes dart open as she gasps for air. She breaths in and out. Not meeting Sansa's worried expression. She turns her back to Sansa, staring at the door to their en suite.  
Sansa wraps her arms around Margaery, "Another nightmare?"  
"Just go back to sleep."  
"Margaery.."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
It had been a whole week of this since the night Ygritte broke into the penthouse. Every night Margaery's memories haunting her. The saddest part was that Margaery's mother's face had become blurred in the dreams, but the man's had stayed as clear as the day of her mother's death. The words even more clear to her now. _You'll be a stupid whore, just like her._  
"I'm leaving for my trip in the morning.. I'll be back on Sunday." Sansa replies nervously.  
"Have fun." Margaery answers with no emotion behind her words.  
Sansa rolls over onto her back, placing her arm over her forehead as she breathes out of her mouth. She doesn't know what to do to make Margaery happy, and she feels useless and helpless. Margaery won't tell her what plagues her at night. She wonders if the nightmares will ever stop, how she can make them stop. Her mere presence isn't enough anymore, and she wonders if she makes them worse now when she was the one who erased them in the first place..  
"Do you remember how you felt during our date at the arcade? You were so carefree, I thought about how I wished I could bottle it up and give it back to you when you feel sad or angry. This week.. I realized as much as I love the way you smile at me, as much as I love our playfulness, I love you just as much if not more when you're fighting between pushing me away and pulling me closer to you. I love every part of you, even the parts you try to hide, even the parts I don't know about that wake you at night. We don't have to talk about it, if you can't, but you need to talk to _someone_."  
Margaery sits up and positions herself to get out of bed, "Go back to sleep, Sansa. I don't want to keep you awake."  
Sansa runs her fingertips down Margaery's bare back, "Where are you going?"  
Margaery stands and ties her hair up, looking away from her girlfriend's pained expression, "To the home office. I have work to do."  
"At one in the morning?"  
Margaery slips into an oversized t shirt and walks out of their bedroom without another word.  
Sansa sighs and rolls onto her side, running her hand down the vacated sheets and then closing her eyes, trying in vain to fall back to sleep. Sex should be the last thing on her mind, but she wonders how long Margaery will deny her affections. Margaery still held her hand at breakfast, she still gave her a kiss goodbye before they left for work, she still cuddled up to her at night until her night terrors haunted her. Sansa could tell that Margaery was too pained to be seduced, so she hadn't tried, well.. Not since suggesting two nights before that they enter their playroom which made Margaery tense immediately before shaking her head and pulling out of Sansa's embrace. Pushing the idea of sex from her mind, she felt even worse thinking about her trip to the Iron Islands with Petyr Baelish.. She didn't want to give Margaery anything else to worry about. Her lover was stressed enough without the added implications of Sansa's boss wanting to fuck her. Margaery had been a little surprised when Sansa asked if Jon could go with her considering the younger woman had been actively avoiding her brother when in their shared company; however, she agreed without the slightest protest or questioning as Sansa had suspected she would. Margaery's cold shoulder was hardly cold at all. In fact, despite the fact that Ygritte was back in Hardhome, Sansa's whereabouts at all times had become the only topic of conversation Margaery would actively indulge, wanting to know at all times that her girlfriend was safe. Little did she know that Petyr Baelish's advances had transformed from mere lingering glances and eye probing to actual touching as he took any opportunity to place a hand on Sansa's shoulder or lower back or caress her arm as he walked from the employee lounge to his office, stopping sometimes to come up behind the redhead to "look more closely at a manuscript" she was reviewing. Sansa wondered how the man didn't notice or seem to care that each time he touched her, she tensed and attempted to brush him off. An hour later, Sansa finally managed to drift into a deep sleep. 

Margaery tapped her pen against the legal documents in front of her, reading over the words, but no longer taking them in as she sighed lightly. She had spent the previous weekend and her week diving into her work as a distraction from the press that were breathing down her neck. Her grandmother was none too happy that she had missed her benefit, stating that the press flocking to her event would only draw more attention to her cause and calling Margaery selfish for denying the helpless domestically abused women at the King's Landing Women's Center the support they deserved. The irony of the entire ordeal was not lost on Margaery, stabbing at her now tendered heart as she felt as if the universe willed itself in making her more miserable for her choices. Then there was Sansa.. Always on her mind, the only thing grounding her to the present. Her career was always about what came next, each decision she made leading to the future of her business. Her memories that plagued her at night reminding her of her daunting past. But Sansa.. Sansa was happiness, Sansa was love, and her presence changed everything. She didn't want to even attempt to push that love away anymore. She knew she was hurting Sansa with her distance, and she hated herself even more for not reveling in the compassionate understanding Sansa was awarding her in spite of it all. She would make it better, they would get back on track. Margaery cast the documents aside and turned to her MacBook, sending her assistant, Renly, and Loras an e-mail to let them know she would not be at the firm the next day or the following Monday. 

Sansa wakes slightly as Margaery crawls back into bed and wraps her in her arms, "Sansa?"  
Sansa turns her head as her eyes adjust to the sunrise shining through their bedroom, "Good morning, babe." She kisses her lips lightly.  
"I'm sorry I've been.. Cold with you the past week. I want you to know that it's not you. You're.." Margaery takes a deep breath releasing it through her nose as she closes her eyes, "You're the best part of me."  
Sansa releases Margaery's arms from the hold around her waist in order to face the older woman, "It's alright. I understand it's not easy for you.. But I'm here."  
Margaery kisses Sansa as sensually as she can manage without feeling as if she's going to break the other woman into a million pieces. Sansa has none of her hesitation however after being neglected her desires for a week, shifting to lay between her lover's thighs. As the redhead licks her bottom lip and runs her fingertips down Margaery's sides, the brunette softens into the kiss mouthing into their lips, "I love you Sansa" and then the younger woman begins moving her hips slowly, pressing into Margaery's center.  
"I love you, Margaery. Let me take care of you." Sansa replies in a needy voice.  
Margaery caresses Sansa's arm and turns her head away from their kiss, tears trying to escape as her voice shakes, "I don't want to hurt you."  
When Sansa starts gently kissing her neck, her hips still meticulously placing sweet friction against Margaery's clit, the brunette moans slightly.  
"I trust you." Sansa stops her movement and kisses Margaery's cheek, "You won't hurt me." She kisses her forehead, "Let me make love to you." She kisses her lips gently, "I need you, Margaery." Sansa slides Margaery boy shorts down her legs gently, and then removes her own panties.  
She lays on her side next to Margaery and the older woman caresses her cheek gently whispering, "I need you too."  
The sex is not hot and wanting, it's loving and desperate as both women look into each other's eyes whilst moving their fingers in sync together, pulling in and out gently until they come together.  
A single tear rolls down Margaery's cheek, and Sansa kisses it away before looking back at hazel eyes, biting her bottom lip. She doesn't want to mention Margaery's confession in her office about her mother, but she indulges in her curiosity, "Are your dreams about your mother?"  
" Yes." Margaery sighs knowing it's time to open up to Sansa despite her reservations, "I was four years old when she overdosed while I was taking a nap one day. When I found her, she was already dead. My brothers were at school, and Loras found us when they got home. He was only five himself, he didn't know what was happening. The nanny found us both after that. My father had died in a boating accident a year before, so after my mother died is when my grandmother adopted us. The nanny had been working for room and board since my father's death because my father had apparently put our family so far in debt that my mother needed to whore herself just to keep a roof over our heads. My grandmother made sure to pay the nanny every cent she was owed and then some for keeping the drugs away from us, hiding used needles and making the boys look somewhat presentable for school, but my mother would not let the nanny near me. She insisted on taking care of her little girl.. So did her pimp.."  
Margaery realizes she has clenched her fists, her nails cutting into the palm of her hand when Sansa reaches out to her. She recoils at the touch and moves to get out of bed.  
"Margaery.." Sansa caresses her lover's arm. When Margaery looks into those blue eyes, she sees sadness, no pity reflecting back at her.  
Margaery stands up from the bed and puts her shirt on, "Do not look at me like that. I don't need your pity, Sansa. I get it okay? I had a fucked up start in life."  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't.. It's just so unfair. I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry. I just.. Can I hold you?"  
Margaery grabs her underwear from the floor and puts them on, "You have to get ready for your trip.. I.. I shouldn't have told you all of that. Gods.. This is why I don't do relationships. Why I can't do relationships."  
Sansa is shaken. She wants to hold Margaery close and kiss her all over, telling her she is worthy of love, that her mother didn't know how to love the right way, but she has the capacity for love. Sansa stands and grabs Margaery, kissing her gently on the lips before Margaery has the chance to pull away, "You don't have to be afraid Margaery.. I'm here." She moves Margaery's hand to rest on her beating heart, "Do you feel that? As long as my heart beats, I will be here for you. From this day until my last day."  
"How could you possibly love me?" Margaery asks in an undertone.  
Sansa runs her fingertips down Margaery's cheek and simply replies, "How could I not?"  
She holds Margaery close for several minutes, her chin resting on chestnut strands as the older woman quietly sobs into her chest. Her heart beats inside her chest, aching to break free to give Margaery the comfort she needs, the security she was denied from her mother.  
Margaery breaks away first, she wipes at her puffy eyes, "Come on sweet girl. Let's get you ready for your trip."

"Are you not going to work today?" Sansa questions when she meets Margaery in the kitchen. Margaery is dressed in jeans and a blouse rather than her usual business attire. Brienne seems to have already left for the weekend leaving them alone together with a plate of craisin scones.  
"No, I mean I'm going to work from home today. After I take you to the airport that is.."  
Sansa stiffens realizing Margaery may very well come face to face with Petyr Baelish and then she would _know_ , and Margaery doesn't need any more stress, her eyes are still slightly bloodshot and puffy through her makeup..  
"Oh.. that's not necessary really. Don't miss work because of me. Jon can drive us. Really. Don't go to the trouble. I'm really fine. It's really okay if you need to go to work." Sansa is babbling, and after her emotions have somewhat leveled out after her week of self deprecating angst, Margaery finally notices something is definitely wrong.  
She clears her throat, "Babe.. is there a reason you don't _really_ want me to take you?" Putting emphasis on 'really' after Sansa's excessive use of the word.  
Sansa reflexively fakes a laugh, "No. Of course not. You've been busy at work this week, and I just don't want to hinder anything if you have work to do."  
"You are not a hindrance, my love. Besides, I won't be seeing you for a couple days, so I would like to see you off."  
"Okay then." Sansa chuckles awkwardly, "Great." She leans in and kisses Margaery's cheek.  
"Are you alright?" Margaery grins, but her face lights up with amused concern at her girlfriend's odd behavior.  
"It's just.. And it's not that I'm ashamed! I swear, but Mr. Baelish seeing you kiss me goodbye makes me.. Uncomfortable. I don't want to seem.. Unprofessional." There, not too much information, but not actually a lie either.  
Margaery raises her eyebrow slightly, "Ah I see, so this is my punishment for denying you sex all week."  
Sansa creases her eyebrows together in confusion. _How did she get that out of what I just said?_ "What? No, babe that's definitely not it."  
"Your mother met me with my lipstick smeared on your face, but now you care if your boss sees me kiss you goodbye? It's not like I was planning to shove my tongue down your throat in front of him."  
Sansa sighs realizing now that Margaery thinks she's not still the sexiest woman to ever walk the face of the earth. Thoughts of all of their intimate encounters rushing to the front of her mind, visions of Margaery fucking her senseless and even their desperation that same morning.. "I will admit that I have missed.. that.. this week, but this morning was as incredible as it always is with you." Sansa runs her fingertips down Margaery's arm carefully, leaving goosebumps on the older woman's soft skin, "You're beautiful and sexy. I am both in lust with you and in love with you. Maybe I'm just worried my boss will see me lose control from the taste of your lips." She leans forward and nibbles on Margaery's ear and whispers, "I'd hate to sit in my own wetness when you're not there to lick it up."  
Margaery moans and looks at her watch, "We have thirty minutes."  
Sansa smiles coyly then takes off her own shirt before straddling her lover, "You better get started then."

Sansa's head lulls back as her hand tightens in Margaery's hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
Margaery swirls her tongue one last time before removing her three pumping fingers. She looks down at the breakfast bar where Sansa's legs are spread open and licks her fingers. She sees a pool of Sansa's come on the bar and her eyes grow wide as she moans. She licks it up and then cleans up Sansa who is shaking and whimpering above her.  
Margaery perks herself up from the bar stool and leans in to kiss Sansa, "Do you know how sweet you taste in the morning?" She runs her tongue over Sansa's bottom lip and then sucks on it.  
"Fuck, I'll never make it to the airport if you do that again."  
"Is that a complaint?" Margaery pecks Sansa's lips.  
"Gods no.. that was.." Sansa chuckles when she sees Margaery's smirk, "I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, but you're right. Let's brush our teeth. We don't want to keep your boss waiting.."  
"Fuck him." Sansa utters impulsively with disdain as Margaery hands her, her shirt. She practically rips it from the older woman's hand and puts it on quickly and pulls up her jeans as she gets down from the bar.  
Margaery scowls, "Is he giving you a hard time?" Sansa's head drops. As her feet hit the floor Margaery wraps her arms around Sansa and kisses her cheek before continuing, "Look, I'm sure if he's being hard on you, it's because he expects great things from you. I know you're amazing, and he just needs time to see it too. This trip is your opportunity to show him."  
Sansa swallows, "Margaery.. I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
Sansa tries to find the words, "He's.. Petyr Baelish.. I don't like the way he looks at me.. It's.. it's how you look at me."  
Margaery clenches her jaw, "Has he touched you?"  
"Discreetly.. putting his hand on my shoulder or.."  
"I'll kill that sleazy fucking bastard. You are **NOT** going on this trip. Why the fuck are you just now telling me this, Sansa?"  
"You had enough stress. I can handle him! And this trip is a great opportunity."  
"A great opportunity for him to fuck you! There is no way I am going to let you fly across the country with him. I will end him. Stay here. Don't you dare leave home." Margaery walks towards their bedroom to the bathroom and Sansa follows.  
"Margaery!" Margaery ignores her and Sansa sighs in frustration, "Who cares if he's a fucking creep? I don't want him!" She moves to the double sink and grabs her toothbrush as Margaery starts washing her hands and face, "I'm going on this trip, and you can't stop me. You said you wouldn't butt into my career!"  
"This is different, and you know it is, Sansa." Margaery grabs her toothbrush and Sansa hands her the toothpaste.  
"Why do you think I asked for Jon to come with me?" Sansa starts brushing her teeth.  
Margaery turns her head and looks at Sansa as she lets out a deep breath, "But you didn't ask for me to come with you.. You told your brother before you told me?! Do you realize how fucked up it is that you expect me to divulge my entire life story to you, but you hide things from me?!" Margaery starts brushing her teeth and waits impatiently for Sansa's reply.  
Sansa spits out the toothpaste in her mouth before meeting Margaery's gaze in the mirror, "I was going to tell you! I did tell you, just now. I'm sorry you were a walking zombie all week, and I didn't want to burden you when, as I said, I can handle him. So.. Do you still want to take me to the airport? Or am I going to fly half way across the country with you pissed at me?"  
Margaery spits into the sink, "As I said, you're not going. That's final."  
Sansa sees Margaery's angry glare, but she refuses to budge, not when she knows that not going means losing this job, the job she has dreamt of since her first year at university, "No, I'm going, so you can either take me or leave me."  
Margaery's face softens as hurt sets in, "Leave you?"  
"You don't get a say in my job, Margaery or how I handle the way someone else looks at me. I'm not looking back at him, so yes. Take me to the airport or watch me walk out the door."  
"What happened to... what you said this morning? From this day until your last day?"  
"This relationship has to work both ways or we are never going to work. I want to build a life _with_ you, but that only works if you don't make me build my life _around_ you."  
Margaery grabs her hair and bites her lip, holding back her tears, struggling to stay in the present, "I don't trust him, Sansa.. Jon will need to be with you at all times. Do not let him get you alone, and I swear if he touches you at all, I will rip out his throat with my bare hands."  
Sansa moves her hands to Margaery's waist, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I have a plan. I'm going to report him, so I don't end up like his last assistant. I just need.. more evidence, but I think you can help with that or rather Varys can.."

Petyr Baelish's lip quirks into a mischievous grin when Sansa exits the backseat of Margaery's Escalade. Jon glares in his direction, but he doesn't catch it as he looks up and down admiring Sansa's long legs pressed tightly into skin tight jeans.  
Margaery exits the other door and Sandor follows behind her. She puts on her biggest shit eating smile despite wanting to punch Petyr Baelish's lights out. She places her left hand in Sansa's right and walks over to her girlfriend's boss with her right hand outstretched choosing her words meticulously, "Mr. Baelish, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sansa has told me so much about your work together. I would be highly interested in setting you up with some of my partners."  
Petyr Baelish puts on his faux professional smile, "It is lovely to meet you, Ms. Tyrell. The tabloids do not lie, you are as beautiful as you are successful, but I'm afraid any networking would be done on deaf ears as it is the Royce family who would have the final say in all business matters. Sansa, we best get going."  
Sansa turns to face Margaery who is still gritting her teeth into a smile as she grips Sansa's hand tightly. She does not look at her boss as she replies, "Just a moment, Mr. Baelish. I'd like to tell my beautiful, successful girlfriend goodbye in private, please."  
He winces, "I'll just take our bags then.."  
Margaery chimes in, but her eyes are locked in on her lover's, "No need. Jon and Sandor will take care of those." She pulls Sansa into her body and kisses her lips soundly. She turns her gaze to Petyr Baelish who despite Sansa's wishes is still waiting rather impatiently and watching in disgust. As she pulls herself away from Sansa's arms she states, "Please take care of her for me."  
"Oh believe me. I will." Petyr smirks.  
Margaery tenses pretending she didn't notice the wanting tone of his voice and manages to let out a convincing laugh as she faces Sansa, "Call me when you land?"  
"Yes. I love you. Don't miss me too much." Sansa smiles widely.  
"I love you too." Margaery kisses Sansa one last time and then hugs her tightly.  
Sansa walks away standing next to the older man who places his hand on the small of her back as they enter the airport. Margaery musters every ounce of self control she has to not ruin their plan when she sees Sansa sidestep away from his touch. 

To Sansa's surprise, Baelish does not mention Margaery and actually focuses on their work on the plane, giving Sansa sound advice for dealing with published authors and how to get them to write more than one great work. Sansa feels almost traitorous knowing that at this very moment Varys is hacking the company server, but then she remembers Margaery's confession during their car ride to the airport. 

_"For the sake of honesty, I should tell you that Eyrie Books is going under.."_  
_"How do you know that exactly?"_  
_"I wasn't going to pry, I swear it, Sansa. I was merely looking into investing into a new business in order to further grow my corporation."_  
_"Why is it going under? Ralf Kenning has brought in more money than any other author has managed in over a decade."_  
_"That was my thought as well. I thought it had something to do with the Royce family, but even when I was looking into it, I had this gut feeling that it was more than what Varys found for me. I moved on from it, deciding it was inappropriate of me to try to use my influence to fix the company who hired you. Now that I know about Baelish's intentions with you, I have a new suspicion, one that won't require you to testify against him in court, if it comes to that. As much as I hate the thought of him sexually harassing you, I don't want your allegations against him to deter your progress either."_  
_"He's embezzling the company's profits, isn't he?"_  
_"I believe he is, yes. And we're going to expose him without making it obvious that it was us who exposed him."_  
_"How exactly?"_

When they land, Sansa knows she has an hour before she has to meet her boss for dinner and be formerly introduced to Ralf Kenning. Jon hurries over to her to help her retrieve her carry on bag when he notices Petyr Baelish's hand reaching out to his sister's hip as the older man stands to get out of his seat. He taps Sansa on the shoulder before the sleaze gets a chance to touch her.  
"I'll get that Sansa." He smiles and then looks to Petyr, "I could also get yours Mr. Baelish, if you'd like."  
"Thanks Jon." Sansa pats his arm.  
"Thank you kindly, but that won't be necessary." Baelish tightens his jaw, "I must say I didn't realize Sansa was going to have you tag along. It will be quite boring, but there is a nice lounge at the hotel I'm sure you would find enjoyable."  
Sansa knows this is her bosses way of telling her brother to back the fuck up, but she smiles when she hears Jon's quiet scoff as he pulls Sansa's bag from the overhead compartment knowing his response will piss Baelish off even more than his mere presence already has.  
"I'm here for my sister, Mr. Baelish. I'm afraid Margaery monopolizes quite a bit of her time. You probably noticed they can't keep their hands off of each other. You see.. I'm a veteran, I spent too many years away from my sister, so naturally I jumped at the opportunity to come with her. I understand you have work to do, and I will be sure to not be in the way, but I'm looking forward to spending every other second with her." He drapes his arm around her shoulder and ushers Sansa away before Baelish can utter a retort. The older man huffs quietly to himself as he places his satchel over his head onto his shoulder, and follows them. 

Margaery paces back and forth on the front porch. Her usual easy confidence being replaced, as it has been since the moment she met Sansa, by unending nervousness. She takes a deep breath and knocks.  
A few moments later the door is answered. The man looking back at her quirks his eyebrow, "Margaery, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you two were coming to visit. I thought Sansa had a business trip. Where is Sansa?"  
"She is in the Iron Islands.. It's just me."  
"Oh. Well please come in!" Ned Stark steps aside and yells out, "Catelyn! It's Margaery!"  
Catelyn walks from the master bedroom to the foyer with a confused expression, "Margaery? Is Sansa with you?"  
"No she's.. I came to see you both. May we sit?"  
Catelyn's expression becomes worrisome, her protective mother instinct kicking in, "Of course dear. Can I get you some tea? You look sort of.. green. Are you feeling alright?"  
The three of them walk together into the kitchen, "Yes I'm fine. So is Sansa. She's on a trip for work, and I needed to see you both alone for this. I will decline on the tea, but thank you Catelyn."  
"Okay then.. It's lovely to see you by the way." Catelyn wraps her into a tight hug as Ned smirks next to his wife before hugging Margaery as well.  
"It's great to see you both." Margaery puts on a genuine smile, knowing the warmth these two have filled their home with is the reason she has discovered a sense of security with Sansa, herself. "You're both.. wonderful parents. Your daughter is the kindest, most beautiful person I have ever met. And so.." Margaery sighs as she notices Sansa's parents light up with pride. It's well placed, and it helps Margaery find her nerve, "I know you don't know me that well, but I need you both to know that I love your daughter very much, and I would like to ask your permission to ask Sansa to marry me."  
Catelyn looks to Ned with a shocked expression, Ned stares at Margaery as if to see into the depths of her soul. He sees Margaery's nervous expression, but in her eyes, he sees everything he could ever hope for his older daughter, the most sincere love, the very same he has with Catelyn. The thought causes an inevitable smile to tug at his lips as Catelyn gapes and covers her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.  
Ned replies, "Margaery Tyrell.. If my daughter doesn't want to marry you, I'll disown her." 


	13. The Best Laid Plans

Ralf Kenning was a rugged, weary eyed man. Sansa supposed she wasn't exactly expecting a sharp dressed gentleman, but it was still peculiar to see a man who wrote such beautiful words of self actualization and determination look so.. _defeated_. During their lunch alone he had slurped down exactly seven glasses of expensive whiskey on ice, and there was no telling how much alcohol he had consumed before Sansa and Baelish met him in his executive suite considering not only the smell of the man but the disarray of his current living quarters. His face was scruffy, and half of his left ear was missing as it had clearly been bitten off at some point years ago. He was dressed in a stained wifebeater and wrinkled blue jeans and wore no socks or shoes.  
"Tell me Petyr.." Ralf Kenning began in a deep voice, his words surprisingly clear despite his inebriated state, "When am I supposed to complete this new anthology?"  
"We would like to have your next success on shelves by the first quarter of next year."  
"Six months?" Ralf inquired calmly and thoughtfully.  
Petyr cleared his throat, "Yes. It would need to be finished in six months, so Sansa and I may have time to.."  
"Hey Red." The grungy man addresses, "Have you read _The Kraken_?"  
Sansa put on an easy grin. Baelish had told her that she would need to boost his ego slightly in order to win him over, but she was enthused to be amongst one of her favorite writers even if his appearance did not meet expectations, "Yes, Mr. Kenning. Nine times actually. It is truly the greatest work of our time. I am enthralled that I will be apart of your next big project, our next big project with you." Sansa replied and gestured between herself and Petyr.  
Ralf Kenning's lip quirked into a smile, "What was your favorite line?"  
Sansa responded immediately, needing no time to ponder his question, " _The wave will turn from woe_."  
" _Only if we do not sow_." Ralf Kenning added, "You know what I'm thinking Red?"  
"What are you thinking Mr. Kenning?"  
"Have you ever heard the story of Hemingway sitting in a bar with his friends, fellow writers during his time when he bet them he could write a novel in six words? You're a college graduate, I'm sure you have. The idea of a six-word memoir has become commonplace for writing instructors.."  
Sansa responded, " _For sale. Baby shoes. Never worn._. Yes of course, I had to write a six word tale myself for a creative writing class. Is that what you want to do? A book of six word stories?"  
"You know.. There's no proof that Hemingway actually did write those words on a napkin in _The Algonquin_ that day. What is your six word tale?"  
" _Even dead wolves still have teeth._ "  
Sansa sipped her water, and Ralf Kenning let out a belly laugh and took a long swig from his whiskey, "I like this one Petyr. Try not to fire her just because she won't let you fuck her."  
Sansa choked as the cool ice water ran down her throat.  
"Did I scandalize you, Red? I'm sure you've noticed by now that Baelish can't keep his little finger to himself."  
Petyr Baelish grinned despite his mortification and changed the subject, "Ralf, how exactly do you expect us to format this book of six word tales?"  
Sansa questioned, "Would you be open to using illustrations?"  
"Yeah whatever. Make it an adult coloring book or some other hipster shit if you have to make it sell. I'm running out of money."  
Sansa kept her face expressionless, but immediately felt uneasy. She had a strange feeling that Petyr Baelish was keeping a large cut from Kenning's own earnings. It wasn't that she believed the man didn't spend copious amounts of money to fuel his alcoholism, but she knew he should have more money than he could possibly spend in his lifetime, "That's actually not a bad idea, Mr. Kenning."  
"Okay then Sansa. You can take the lead on this. We won't monopolize anymore of your time, Ralf. We will need your first drafts no later than October 1st. Always a pleasure to see you." Petyr said hurriedly, clearly ready to leave before the other man hinted at anymore of his secrets.  
"Nice to meet you, Red."  
"You as well, Mr. Kenning."  
The moment the door to the suite closes, Sansa's back is pushed against it, and Petyr Baelish glares at her, his hands resting on both of her shoulders, "Do you enjoy teasing me, Sansa?"  
Wide-eyed and confused Sansa stutters, "No.. I. I.. I'm not teasing you Mr. Baelish."  
"Bull shit. You know what you're doing. Margaery Tyrell can't possible fuck you the way a man can. The way I will." He grabs ahold of Sansa's hips firmly and attempts to pull her into him. She reacts immediately, placing her hands gently on his shoulder, but then holds down hard, digging her nails into his back and moves her knee up, hitting him right where it hurts.  
Baelish cries out as he falls to the ground, "You fucking bitch!"  
Ralf Kenning steps out of his suite, a huge small lighting up his features when he sees Petyr Baelish curled on the floor of the hallway in a fetal position, "Good job, Red."  
Jon jolts down the hall, "Sansa! Gods... Are you okay?"  
"Is _she _okay?! Your cunt sister just hit me in the balls, and you're asking if she's okay?!"__  
"I'm fine, Jon.." Sansa breaths out, adrenaline still pumping, shaking from her own fight or flight response.  
"Do not call my sister a cunt! You can shut the hell up, Baelish. I got it on video. You're finished, you sleazy prick."  
Kenning chimes in, "Baby Baelish. Blue Balls. Barely Breathing." He shakes his head and sticks out his hand, "Lovely to meet you, Jon. So Sansa, how is Theon?"

Things did not go exactly according to plan. Sansa was never meant to be left alone with Baelish. When Sansa remembered that Theon's sister still lived in the Iron Islands and worked at a bookstore where Ralf Kenning had done many book signings, she had called him. It became known that Theon and Asha had actually grown up around Kenning, spending their summers at their Uncle Euron's seaside cottage with Euron's dear friend, none other than the allusive author himself.  
It didn't take much to convince Ralf to help in teasing Baelish further than Sansa, Margaery, and Jon already had.  
The plan was originally to make Baelish back off, but his aggression was unforeseen. Sansa supposed she should have expected the older man to fight tooth and nail to win her into his bed, even if that meant taking her with force. She grimaced at the thought. Margaery could be rather aggressive at time, but it was always a turn on even when she waited to see that Sansa was wanting. Of course, Sansa was always wanting with Margaery, no matter how gentle or how rough she was. To think that someone who she did not share those desires with would want to _take_ her, was enough to leave a sick taste in her mouth.  
Jon walked her back to her room as he called Margaery. Sansa didn't have the strength to tell her what had just transpired, all of her nerve endings on edge.  
"Hi. No everything is not okay. He tried to force himself on her."  
Jon held the phone away from his ear and Sansa could hear her girlfriend screaming, "What the fuck Jon?! Where were you?!"  
"She took care of herself! She kneed him in the balls. I got it all on video."  
"You were able to get a video, but not tear that disgusting shit off of my girlfriend? Your sister?!"  
"Well I didn't get the video.. The hallway security cameras did. I had the security guy focus in on that door."  
Margaery was quiet for a moment, "Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"  
Jon looked over to her, "She wants to talk to you."  
Sansa sits down on the edge of her bed and nods to him, "Hey babe. I'm fine really.. Just a little, shaken, but it's okay."  
"Sansa.. I'm so furious right now. Where is he? I'm coming to you, now."  
"I don't know.. I swear I won't leave my room until our flight leaves in the morning, and Jon will be with me the whole time. Please. You don't have to come."  
"No, I'm coming. I already cancelled your flight."  
"Why? I thought the plan was.."  
"It's worse than I thought. He is embezzling, but Varys.. He found something else entirely. I'll explain when I get there. The plane is about to take off. I love you Sansa. Please do not leave your room."  
"I love you too.. I'll see you soon." 

Sansa quickly looks away from the photographs in front of her, "What do we do? Does he still have these women?"  
"Varys sent the images anonymously to the police at the same time he sent them along with a full report of the company's true earnings to the Royce Family. They fired him, but he didn't take his flight back. He's on the run."  
"What about these women Margaery?" Sansa asks sternly, the pictures of women tied up, blind folded, gagged, beaten, dressed in only rags or nothing at all, against their will, scarring her.  
Margaery holds Sansa's hand tightly and looks into her eyes, "We don't know.. But we're going to find them, too."  
The rest of the plane ride, they sit in silence, Sansa's head resting on Margaery's shoulder and their hands entwined as the older woman rubs small circles on her thumb.  
"Why are we in Winterfell?" Sansa smiles widely at Margaery as the plane lands. The gray skies of Winterfell were unique, utterly unlike any other landscape she had ever seen, and clearly distinguishable.  
Margaery chuckles, her expression morphing into an easy smile, "Surprise babe. Welcome home."  
Sansa wraps her arm around Margaery's neck and places a deep kiss to her lips bringing her other hand to intertwine their fingers once more, "You're my home. Thank you. But why are we here?"  
Margaery averts her eyes away from the redhead, trying not to give anything away, but there were other reasons for this trip besides proposing.. In half truth, she answered, "I just thought with recent events, we haven't had time to spend together without being... stressed. I thought seeing your family would help some of the tension you know? Plus, I'd really like to get to know them better."  
Sansa squeezes Margaery's hand more tightly, "I'd like for you to get to know them better too and for them to know you. You're so thoughtful and caring. They already love you. My mom called me this morning to ask about you actually and us."  
Margaery turns her head quickly, wide eyed, "What did she say?"  
Sansa snickers at Margaery's nervousness, "She asked if you were well and... Well.."  
"Well what?" Margaery questions. Inwardly trying to control her impending thoughts that her future mother-in-law had hinted at her visit..  
"She asked if we had discussed giving her grandchildren. She's a little bit.. much at times. I told her we had but that obviously that was not something we would be looking into for awhile. I thought it was odd actually, considering.. We haven't been together for that long. We aren't married.. it was strange."  
Margaery grins, "I'll be sure to tell your mother that we will be giving her four beautiful grandchildren, and that I hope they all have gorgeous red hair like their mother and grandmother."  
Sansa tucks a chestnut strand behind Margaery's ear, "Or they could have brown hair. I love yours."  
Margaery smirks and places a soft kiss to Sansa's hand, "I love _you_. I need to talk to your brother before we go to dinner with your family."  
"What for?"  
"First to apologize for my outburst earlier today.."  
Jorah exits the cockpit at that moment, "Would you like for me to get your bags, Ms. Tyrell?"  
"Yes, thank you Jorah."  
Sansa scrunches her eyebrows together, "How long are we staying? I have work Monday."  
"Your boss was fired, Sansa. Did you not check your e-mail? They're closing for the day for a full investigation."  
"Oh.. what else did you need to say to Jon?"  
"Well that's why I brought it up because I wanted to ask for your.. permission, I suppose, is the correct word. If Jon feels uncomfortable with it, then he doesn't have to go, but I was wondering if.. maybe.. possibly.. he could..." Margaery sighs and Sansa makes a gesture with her hands for Margaery to spit it out already, "Ygritte is getting out of the institution on Monday, and I would like to make sure she is escorted home. Her husband left her, her parents are dead, so she doesn't have anyone else."  
"Where is she going to live if her husband left her?"  
Margaery closes her eyes, waiting for backlash, "I set up an apartment for her here in Winterfell."  
Sansa lets go of Margaery's hand and darts out of the plane. Margaery's ex sub.. Living in Winterfell.. Margaery wanting Jon to relocate this woman to her childhood home. She's not pissed or furious, but her heart aches. Mainly because Margaery is so giving, and she doesn't want to feel the bile of jealousy in her stomach. She knows Margaery feels personally responsible for Ygritte's state of mind, and honestly, she feels it a little herself. A part of her feels apologetic towards Ygritte herself for taking what Margaery has given to Sansa and only Sansa. When Margaery runs out to meet her, she doesn't hesitate to meet her half way and kiss her with abandon.  
Margaery's eyes open in surprise before she kisses back, not denying her lover's tongue access when she knows Sansa could be using it to scold her instead.  
"Do you two ever stop doing that?" Jon asks as he helps Jorah with their luggage.  
Sansa giggles and pulls Margaery in again for a swift kiss.  
"I thought you'd be yelling at me.. Or ignoring me." Margaery raises an eyebrow.  
Sansa groans, "You don't play fair. Your kindness is unfailing. How can I be mad or jealous when I know you're doing something selfless?"  
"So.. does that mean I have your permission?"  
"You don't need my permission, Margaery. Apart of me knows I wouldn't win this one anyway, and I'm not sure I'd want to win this one. I'd feel guilty knowing Ygritte had nowhere to go. Why Winterfell?"  
"So Jon can keep an eye on her more easily. Plus it's new for her, she needs a new place to thrive. Thank you for understanding."  
Sansa rolls her eyes, "Yeah okay."  
"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Margaery mirth infused tone evident.  
"I... yes?"  
"Hmmm.. I think I'll have to punish you later for your bad manners, Ms. Stark."  
The thought of Margaery's punishing her, which was always more pleasurable than painful, was too much, "Jon! Margaery and I are going to stop by the cabin to unpack."  
"Alright, I'll take a taxi." Jon answers back.  
Margaery shakes her head lightly releasing a soft chuckle as she covers her mouth, "Eager are we?"  
"I missed you." Sansa admits as she leaves a soft kiss on Margaery's cheek. It was honest, but she knew it was ridiculous considering they had been together that same morning. She wondered if she would ever feel a need to have her own space. She supposed that Margaery keeping her distance over the past week had made her appreciate every second of bliss more than she already did.  
As if Margaery knew that Sansa had meant she missed more than her physical presence that day, she replied, "I missed you, my sweet wolf. Maybe I can make up for some lost time?" 

When the lovers enter the cabin, Margaery wastes no time undressing Sansa with haste, her mouth dominating the younger woman, only breaking away to pull Sansa's blouse over her head.  
Sansa shimmies out of her own skin tight jeans and shows just as much urgency, undoing the belt of Margaery's jeans and unbuttoning them before pulling them down, running her tongue down and back up Margaery's exposed thighs.  
Margaery shivers slightly and pulls Sansa back up to meet her lips once more. She moves her fingers to the silk of the redheads panties to see her girlfriend is soaking through with desire.  
Sansa moans at the delicate touch and pushes Margaery's to sit in the chair in the living room.  
"I can't make it to the bedroom Margaery. Please fuck me, now." She climbs atop Margaery's lap as the brunette casts a glazed over, lust-filled stare at her. The older woman moves Sansa's panties to the side and finds Sansa's dripping wet entrance quickly then slowly inserts three fingers.  
Sansa meets each thrust with the help of Margaery's other hand that is leaving marks on her hip pulling her impossibly closer to help her fingers fill Sansa deeper.  
After Sansa removes her own bra and Margaery's, she feels her orgasm approaching. She wants to last longer, and she is determined not to come first. She presses her breasts against Margaery's and bites her love's bottom lip, concentrating on pleasing the older woman to distract from her own inevitable orgasm, but then Margaery circles her clit with her thumb and she doesn't know how much longer she can last. Margaery knows how close Sansa is, but it's not enough, she wants to build up the anticipation more to make her come even harder.  
Sansa's groans catchs in her throat when Margaery removes her fingers quickly. She feels her own wetness on Margaery's hand as she slaps down on her ass.  
"Not yet." Margaery commands and Sansa closes her eyes and nods her head.  
She moves her own hand inside the waistband of Margaery's panties and inserts two fingers into the older woman.  
Margaery slaps her ass again as brunette locks hit the back of the chair, "I need more, Sansa."  
Feeling her arousal spike, Sansa inserts two more fingers hard and deep.  
Margaery gasps, her eyes opening wide. She spanks Sansa every time the red head hits that spot inside of her that makes her body shake. She's never made Sansa orgasm from just a spanking before, but she knows from the shaking of Sansa's thighs on either of side of her own that the younger woman is going to break soon, she looks down to watch Sansa's moving in and out of her with ease, her head clouding over from the feeling and the sounds.  
Sansa knows her head is getting foggy from the sound of her four fingers jutting in and out of Margaery's wet pussy, the sting on her ass from Margaery's cupped hand, and she can't hold back anymore, her inner walls tightening on nothing as she comes, squirting onto her own hand that's working beneath her. Margaery sees the way Sansa has just came above her and moans loudly, coming herself surprisingly sooner than she had anticipated.  
Trying to catch her breath, she pulls Sansa's hand from between her legs to lick it clean tasting herself and Sansa, "Did that really just happen?" She smirks, and tries to hide her satisfaction causing Sansa's cheeks to flush as red as her hair, "You have to do that in my mouth. Gods.. That was incredibly sexy."  
Sansa laughs and claims Margaery's lips, "I don't exactly know how.."  
"I have an idea."  
Margaery pulls Sansa off of her lap to sit on the floor, situating her face between Sansa's legs, focusing her tongue on Sansa's clit and spanking her again and again until she comes for a second time, squirting into Margaery's mouth.  
Sansa's screams echo in the quiet, and she falls into Margaery's lap in the floor panting. Resting her arms around her girlfriend's neck, she asks, "Are you going to expect that every time now?"  
Margaery laughs, "Hmmm.. Maybe not every time.."  
Sansa kisses her sweetly, "We should get ready for dinner. Shower first?"  
Margaery wraps her arms around Sansa's back pulling her into a deep loving kiss, "Lets just.. stay here a little longer like this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your feedback is appreciated <3 Sorry for the delay. I haven't had an off day in over a month, and writer's block hit me hard this chapter. I should have more time to write next week, so I'm going to try to give you two chapters to make up for my silence. Thanks for reading!


	14. Winter is Here

It was nearing eight o'clock when Sansa and Margaery stood on the doorstep of the Stark household. Sansa opened the door without knocking, it was her childhood home after all, and she was hoping they could slip into the chaos as if they had been there the whole time. Rickon ran to the front door upon their entrance and wrapped his scrawny arms around Margaery's waist, hugging her closely before pulling back, his arms still around his sister's girlfriend, "Margaery, you look beautiful this evening."  
Margaery hugged back and shot a bewildered, amused look in Sansa's direction, and when Rickon had pulled back, she reached her hand up to scruff his hair, "You're as handsome as I remember, sweet boy, but much taller!"  
Rickon didn't move his arms from their tight grip and sighed, "You like tall men?"  
Margaery laughed as Sansa cleared her throat, giving her little brother a death glare, "I'm afraid I prefer pretty girls, but I have many beautiful, younger, and _straight_ cousins."  
Rickon drops his arms when he feels Sansa pinching his side, "Are they as lovely as you?"  
Margaery smirks, "Yes."  
Sansa takes Margaery's hand and hugs him with her free arm, "I remember a time when you were excited to see _me_."  
"That was before Margaery, big sis. My life started the day I saw her. I'll fight you for her."  
Sansa gapes in shock and nudges his shoulder playfully, "It's nice to see we have something in common, but you should know, I'll win."  
At that moment, Catelyn walks into the foyer trying to hide a grin as she scolds, "What took you two so long? Jon got here over two hours ago. We had to eat dinner without you!"  
Sansa flushes and stutters, "We.. uh.. had to unpack.. at the cabin."  
Margaery bites her lip and ducks her head, not sure she can make eye contact with her girlfriend's mother when she's imagining the mind blowing sex she had with this woman's daughter which caused them to miss dinner entirely.  
Catelyn shakes her head as a small grin tugs at her lips, "Well.. I saved you two plates. Come on now. You two must be hungry."  
She hugs them both and kisses their cheeks swiftly, "I'm so happy you're both here."  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, Catelyn." Margaery squeezes Sansa's hand as they walk to the kitchen.  
Ned and the Stark siblings are huddled in front of the television in utter silence as they watch _House of Cards_. It's amusing to see the animated faces Margaery met on her last visit with Sansa look so somber now.  
Ned pauses the show, and they all take turns greeting the pair besides Jon who has had enough of the lovebirds the last couple of weeks.  
"Margaery and I will eat in the kitchen with mom. You guys watch your show, don't let us put you out."  
Robb stands, "No, I'd like a word with Margaery alone please."  
Sansa quirks her eyebrow, "Um Robb.. how about you let my girlfriend and I eat first, as we've both had a rather long day, and then you can talk to both of us together."  
Margaery kisses Sansa's cheek and replies, "It's fine, Sansa. Go talk to your mother and eat and I'll meet you in just a minute."  
Sansa cuts her eyes at Robb and then looks to the older woman, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Go on.." Margaery gives Sansa a soft shove towards the kitchen, "I'll be fine."  
"Robb, remember what I said last time we were here? Behave." Sansa shoots him a death glare. Truthfully, she's too famished to care, and she knows Margaery can hold her own, even if Robb has given his far amount of shovel talks.  
"Let's go to the front porch, Marg."  
When the cool night air hits her, Margaery shivers and her teeth chatter. She didn't fully realize how Sansa's warm presence helped ward off the cold, her southern roots now taking over her senses when her northerner was away from her.  
"So what can I do for you, Robb?"  
"I was going to ask.. what I could do for you? To help with the proposal?"  
Margaery smiles widely as she brings her hand to rest on her forehead, "You really want to help?"  
"I don't want you to fuck it up. It needs to be perfect. My little sister deserves the best." Robb replies, but his voice sounds both protective and teasing, making Margaery retort easily, "I know. Sansa deserves much better than anything I could ever give her. No amount of money on a giant diamond ring is enough, no words of endearment or even grand gestures could fully be enough for your amazing sister. I want to spend the rest of my life making Sansa smile, reminding her daily how precious she is to me. I want to wake up next to her every morning and fall in love all over again. I'd love for you to help me make the moment memorable. It would mean a lot to both of us, if you were all apart of it. That's why I brought her here."  
Robb is actually tearing up as he pulls Margaery into a tight hug and sniffles, "You two are so gay."  
Margaery laughs full-on, "Thank you?"  
"No, thank you. Sansa was right about you. You don't need the shovel talk. Although.. I should be furious with you for.. being late. We'll leave it at that."  
Margaery grimaces knowing this big muscly guy is none too happy with the idea of his little sister having sex, "Yeah let's just.. not go there."

When Margaery walks into the kitchen, Sansa is laughing with her mother. The sight of the redhead in such good spirits sends an inevitable tug at her heart. She's so in love with this woman, and she thinks how wonderfully unexpected their love has been.  
Catelyn's lips quirk into a full grin as she sets her eyes on Margaery who is still taking in her daughter's happiness. "I see you came back in one piece, Margaery."  
Sansa turns to her lover and tips her head to the side, smirking and raising her eyebrow in question.  
"Barely, but I'm afraid no amount of threats could make me run away from this one." Margaery winks at Sansa, "I seem to be happening upon the tail end of something amusing."  
"Oh mom was just telling me that all of my siblings haven't shut up about you since our last visit."  
"All good things I hope?"  
Sansa and Catelyn both chuckle together, through her laughter Sansa replies, "There have been some mixed reviews I'm afraid, ranging from Rickon's _fascination_ with you to Robb's distrust, but the funny part was my dad. He had a huge family meeting when Jon showed up without us. Apparently it was taken lightly even though mom said he actually wrote a speech. Only my father.."  
"Oh gods.. Can I hear it? Or do I even want to know?"  
Catelyn shakes her head, "You really don't."  
"No mom. I'd like to hear it too. Do tell."  
Catelyn opens her eyes widely at Margaery, "I'm sure your father can tell you later dear or Arya. Margaery should eat something. I know you two have had a long trip, two long flights in one day a piece. You must be starving, sweetheart"  
"Well just one for Margaery. She didn't fly with me to the Iron Islands. She just picked me up."  
Catelyn turns around to grab some water from the fridge. Margaery clears her throat. Her hopefully future mother in law almost gave her away, twice now. "I am rather hungry, thank you Catelyn. What are we having?"  
Catelyn takes her cue and replies quickly with a rather fake smile, "Brienne told me your favorite was roasted duck, so that's what I prepared."  
Sansa feels as if she's being left out of something, she runs her tongue over her teeth and asks, "Why are you both acting so weird? Do I have something in my teeth or something?"  
"NO." They answer together firmly with nervous wide eyed expressions directed between them.  
Sansa scrunches her eyebrows together, "Okay.. Someone please tell me what's going on. You're starting to freak me out."  
Margaery puts her head in her shaking hands trying to think of a way to avert the situation when Arya walks into the kitchen.  
"Hey Sansa, do you want to come in the living room?"  
"Not now Arya. Margaery and mom were just telling me something."  
"I think you'll want to see this."  
Sansa gets up from her seat, "Okay then.."  
Arya hugs her sister tightly, and Sansa returns it questioning, "What was that for?"  
"Can't I just be happy to see my sister? Come on, dad's made a video for us."  
Margaery carries her plate into the living room and sits down next to Sansa who is eyeing her mother as if to ask if it's okay for Margaery to eat in the living room, knowing it was one of their needed family rules being raised in a household with so many messy boys. "She said it was fine. She said I needed to see this video too."  
The video had various pictures and clips of the Starks with a bittersweet song playing for background music, mortifyingly enough bathtub pictures and Sansa's awkward teen years were highlighted. Margaery just smirked next to Sansa and took her hand in her own. Then there was a picture of Robb's college graduation, Jon's graduation from basic training, and then the picture of Sansa and Margaery after Sansa's graduation. The video ended with a clip Ned and Catelyn had recorded that same day, "Your mother and I love all of you. Thank you for lighting up our lives. Tomorrow we will be having a day of family fun together before Arya goes back to Braavos and Sansa and Margaery return to King's Landing. In your bedrooms you'll find your team roster and your first clue. We start at 8am on the dot and you all have to checkin here, so no one is caught cheating.."  
Robb eyes Bran and Rickon and states, "I'm watching you both."  
Margaery smirks when Sansa looks to her, "Is this why you were acting so weird? You knew they had planned this?"  
"It's why we came home. I thought you'd want to be apart of this before your sister leaves."  
Sansa bites her lip. Margaery called Winterfell her home too, and then she thinks about how her dad included _their_ picture in the video when she knows they had photos of her with her dad and Arya that night too. Her family is including Margaery like she is apart of their family. They have been more welcoming than she ever would have imagined, and the thought helps alleviate the tension she's been caring around for weeks. She kisses Margaery's cheek and whispers, "Thank you."  
"I love you, Sansa."  
"I love you, Margaery."

"This is bull shit. Why have they split us up?" Sansa asks rhetorically when she finds the team roster on her dresser in her childhood bedroom, "I'm going to talk to my dad."  
Margaery tenses for a second before coming up with a quick answer, "The teams are split up, two girls and two boys. Your dad thought you'd want to be with Arya, so I volunteered to be with your mom."  
"You volunteered? To be on a team with my mother, Robb who pretends he doesn't like you, and Rickon who is obsessed with you?"  
"Yes, what better way for me to get to know them really. It's fine Sansa. Or are you afraid my team will beat your team?" Margaery teases.  
Sansa shakes her head, "Not a chance. I have Jon with his military expertise, Bran who is an avid climber, Arya who can kick anyone's ass, and you have who? My mother who as wonderful as she is can what? Drive the mini van? Robb, who sits in an office all day, and Rickon who didn't learn to tie his own shoes until he was like ten. I'm just afraid you're going to get beaten so badly you'll be too embarrassed to even look at me. And honestly, I'm kind of looking forward to staying up with you all night tomorrow. Maybe see if.." Sansa looks behind her at her doorway, listening closely to make sure none of her family is within earshot, "If I can make you do what I did earlier.."  
Margaery shivers and hurriedly wraps her arms around Sansa's waist pulling her closer. The thought of sitting on Sansa's face, squirting her release between Sansa's full lips makes her so hot.. If her family wasn't only feet away, then she'd let Sansa try out her magic right now. She has no doubts that Sansa could, knowing the redhead has made her come hard so many times, harder than any other person has ever done despite her inexperience, but also due to her natural gifts. It's as if Sansa was made for Margaery, and when the brunette looks into those gorgeous blue eyes, she knows she was made for Sansa, too.  
"I'd enjoy seeing you try, we can practice as much as you like. In fact, we have an early day tomorrow, so we best get going if you want to start trying tonight.." Margaery states in a murmur.  
Sansa plants a long sensual kiss to Margaery's lips, then pulls away and unwraps the older woman's arms from her waist, running her fingertips from bare shoulders to the tips of her lover's fingers as she walks towards the door, "Let's say goodnight then."

Margaery sets up their bed in front of the hearth, as she did the last night they spent together at her cabin. Just as she's fully satisfied with the size of the fire and the amount of soft blankets and pillows out on the floor, she turns to gape at Sansa who is wearing the sexiest lingerie she has ever seen in her life. She picked it out for her and laid it on the bed before they left for dinner, but she was still in awe at the statuesque sight of her girlfriend, walking towards her in a see through black lace bra, thong, and thigh-high stockings. Those black heels made those long legs look even longer, and she was carrying a leather riding crop that she was slapping against the palm of her hand. She usually preferred being the dominate one as she had only ever been dominated by Cersei, but she knew that Sansa had this streak in her for being somewhat commanding in their bedroom that would translate gloriously to a little S&M play. And okay.. Maybe she was somewhat entranced with the thought of how far Sansa could push her. She had taken all sorts of.. _punishments_.. and she thought if Sansa saw what she could take, she may be open to a little more rough play herself when they finally got back into their playroom.  
"Tonight, I am your mistress, Margaery." Sansa smirked smugly before commanding, "Strip."  
Margaery cooed back and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, "Yes, mistress."  
"Did you bring any other toys?"  
"Yes, mistress." Margaery dips her head, not meeting Sansa's lust-filled gaze, a shit eating grin on her face as she hands over a box with all of the other toys she wants Sansa to use on her, toys she hopes she'll one day use on Sansa. For now though, she is itching with excitement, and gods.. she was so damn wet from the anticipation and the sight of Sansa, she could feel herself dripping already.  
Sansa takes the box from her and pulls out the silver balls circling the other items, "Margaery, do you want these inside of you?" Sansa wanted to be more assertive, less questioning, but she wasn't entirely sure if she was right in assuming the purpose of these balls..  
Margaery senses Sansa's lack of certainty and attempts to choose her words carefully whilst still staying in character. She shudders thinking about how fucking good it was going to feel to have Sansa put those balls in her but even more.. "Please mistress, I want you to make me come when you pull them out of me, so quickly, I may just squirt for you."  
Sansa releases an aroused snarl, "Get on your hands and knees. Now. You must be punished for that filthy mouth."  
Margaery bites her lip to hold back her grin and walks slowly to the blankets in front of the hearth before kneeling sensually, hiking her ass in the air when she places her hands on the soft blankets beneath her.  
Sansa slaps the riding crop across her palm one more time, "You're teasing your mistress. That won't do, I'm afraid." She uses one hand to tangle her fingers in Margaery's hair, and the moment she jerks the brunette's head back, she slaps down on her ass with the crop. Margaery moans and she gets another hard slap, "No noises! Here are your rules." She slaps down harder when Margaery utters an indistinguishable groan. Sansa skims the riding crop across Margaery's back, down to her ass and between her legs as she gives her directive, "Hold in those noises, I want you to scream for your mistress when you come. Since you want to tease me so badly, every time you make a noise, there will be consequences. I'll tease you, and I won't let you come." She slaps the riding crop between Margaery's legs hitting her clit, and it takes every ounce of willpower Margaery has to hold back the moan that's threatening to vibrate in her throat. Sansa runs her fingertips over her submissive's folds, "Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes mistress." Margaery breathes out, already panting and sweating, realizing this is going to be even better than she imagined when she picked out Sansa's attire for this evening..  
Sansa inserts only the tip of her index finger into Margaery and pulls it out to place it in her mouth, tasting it and moaning, "You're so wet for me." She slowly inserts two fingers in between the older woman's legs and pulls them out quickly before jerking Margaery's head back again and shoving her fingers between her plaything's full pouting, quivering lips, "See how good you taste?"  
Margaery holds in her whimpers and nods her head quickly, effectively pulling her own hair that's still tightly held by Sansa's long grasping fingers.  
Sansa shoves Margaery's head down as she releases the chestnut strands around her fingers and pulls a butt plug from the box. She puts it in Margaery's mouth to moisten it, "Suck on it." She takes the lube from the box and dabs a small amount onto her fingers, then rubs it between Margaery's ass cheeks. When she's finished she slaps the riding crop there and marvels at the way her submissive raises her ass to meet her ministrations. She puts her hand in front of Margaery's mouth, "Spit it out."  
Margaery does as she's told immediately, trembling on her hands and knees waiting for Sansa to stop with all of this teasing before she breaks the rule, keeping her impatient groans that are threatening to break out of her throat, in her mind.  
When Sansa inserts the plug into her ass, Margaery arches her back, her mouth coming open in noiseless satisfaction.  
Sansa bites down on her already red and stinging ass cheek as she slaps the riding crop on one of her hard nipples. When the redhead switches to licking over the spot on her ass and slaps the riding crop between her legs again, Margaery can't help the small whimper that catches in her throat. _Shit.._  
Sansa stands up hurriedly and sighs, "And you were doing so well." She grabs the leather handcuffs from the box, and then pulls Margaery by her stomach, to sit on her knees only. She cuffs the older woman's hands behind her back then walks over to the chair in front of her kneeling lover. With her back turned to Margaery, she bends over and jiggles her ass free from her thong. Then she unhooks her bra, leaving her stockings and heels on, and lets her long red hair flow down her back before turning to face her lover who is now feeling her wetness drip down her thighs. Sansa crosses her legs and kicks one foot as she taps her finger against the arm of the chair and looks down at the panting woman below her, "I was going to use my fingers and let you come before I used those cuffs." She uncrosses her legs and spreads them open, "Now I suppose, I'll have to use my fingers on myself."  
Margaery stares in awe as Sansa works her fingers in and out of herself, rubbing her thumb over her clit as she arches her back and her head hits the chair. She licks her lips at how soaked her mistress is, and her mouth waters for a taste. She unconsciously scoots closer and closer, but Sansa seems to notice her movements through her glazed over blue eyes, and she takes the riding crop to Margaery's shoulder. Sansa smirks when she sees Margaery's mouth open in inaudible arousal. "I think you've learned your lesson this time." Sansa raises one leg and digs her heel into Margaery's back, forcing her cuffed submissive's face to just in front of her soaked cunt, "Now.. Eat me."  
Margaery dips her head, her mouth feeling downright parched before she licks and sucks at Sansa's pussy. Sansa raises her other leg over Margaery's shoulder and tangles both of her hands through brunette hair, helping the older woman get closer to her.  
Margaery has never been this turned on, trying to keep the moans from escaping her own mouth as Sansa cries in satisfaction. She struggles from Sansa's grip to pull back and releases a quick breath up and down Sansa's folds before taking a deep breath and diving back in, sucking hard on Sansa's clit. When the younger woman is about to come Margaery puts her bottom lip just below Sansa's entrance and is rewarded with her girlfriend gushing into her mouth, quenching her thirst immediately.  
Sansa shakes from light aftershocks as she moves her legs from Margaery's shoulders. She kisses her hard, delving her tongue into the brunette's mouth to get a taste of herself. She stands, albeit a little wobbly in her heels from her still shaking legs, but walks as assertively as she can, one hand still tightly grasping Margaery's hair to force the brunette back to where she was before, pushing her head to lay against a pillow now that her hands are behind her back.  
Sansa stings the riding crop on Margaery's back and smirks when yet again her submissive is taking her rule seriously by not making a sound. She rubs her hand gently over Margaery's ass, spreading her and using her thumbnail to scratch lightly. She places her thumb on the end of the plug and starts circling slowly. She drops the riding crop and grabs the silver balls. When she inserts the first one, Margaery arches her back and breathes out through her mouth, her inner walls clenching around it. With the second ball, Sansa moves her hand from the plug and scratches down Margaery's back, causing the brunette to raise up and her head to hit the pillow hard as she sucks on both of her lips and closes her eyes tightly. Each time a new ball goes into her, Margaery jerks and shakes uncontrollably. She knows as soon as Sansa pulls them out, she's going to come so hard. From the anticipation that has been building for what seems like an eternity and from how godsdamn sexy Sansa is when she's in control, Margaery doesn't know how she has lasted this long as it is, so when Sansa says, "That's the last one, but we're not finished yet" she thinks she's going to faint. Still though, she wants to show Sansa how much she can take, so she refuses to cave in especially when she's eager to see what else the redheaded temptress could have planned..  
Sansa pulls her up to stand and holds her hands that are tied behind her back, directing them towards a sofa against the wall. Above the sofa there is a board screwed to the wall. It was meant to be a rustic piece, highlighting the types of knockers used on the gates around the castle of Winterfell, to tie in with the other decor of the cabin, but now Margaery sees why Sansa picked this spot. Sansa lays out the blanket over the back of the sofa onto the cushions and undoes the cuff on one of Margaery's wrists. She pushes Margaery lightly by the shoulder, making her sit on the sofa, and then takes the unused cuff in hand, raising Margaery's arm with it as she runs the leather cuff through one of the knockers before reclaiming the older woman's wrist into it again.  
Margaery watches Sansa leave her there as she walks to the bedroom without a word. She takes in the sight of Sansa's hair cascading down her back, her bare ass and those long legs in the thigh high stockings, the sounds of her heels hitting the oak floor as her hips sway. Her inner walls tighten around the silver balls and she releases a low breath, shaking her head, trying not to come right then. She doesn't need another reason for Sansa to punish her, and she knows if she lets go now, she won't be able to not scream.  
When Sansa walks back towards her with those perky breasts and hard pink nipples begging to be sucked, Margaery has to cross her legs and squint her eyes closed, taking as much of a calming breath as she can manage. When she opens her eyes, Sansa's biting her lip as she holds a harness and dildo in her hand, "You're going to wear this. Would you like me to ride you, Margaery?"  
Margaery nods quickly before remembering herself, Fuck.. Sansa makes her act like a horny teenager again, and she kicks herself internally before responding, "Yes mistress."  
Sansa smirks, "You can pant as much as you need, but no other sounds. Understood?"  
Sansa puts the harness on her and Margaery responds as she lifts her hips, "Yes mistress."  
Clad in only the harness and dildo, her hands cuffed above her head, Margaery watches as Sansa straddles her, taking the dildo in hand, and then sits down slowly, letting it fill her up completely.  
Sansa places one hand firmly around the nape of Margaery's neck and with the other she entangles her fingers with Margaery's above her head as she grinds her hips down and back up. Margaery meets each thrust and after a few minutes, Sansa is riding her harder and faster, so much so that Margaery is really feeling the hard friction against her clit and the balls and plug inside of her. She's panting so hard and trying desperately not to make any other sounds because if she has to keep this up much longer she's sure she's going to cry or die from not coming. Sansa's thighs are hugging tightly at her hips pushing her legs together making her tighten around the balls inside of her even more, and she's moaning loudly in her ear saying the dirtiest things she's ever heard from anyone in her life much less Sansa, "You fuck me so good, baby. I bet you're dying to come. I'm going to make you squirt for me, Margaery. No one else can make you come like me. You loved eating my cunt, making me gush in your mouth. I know you want to scream my name now. I won't let you. You're my bitch, and you're at my mercy. You like the way I ride you? I could do this for hours, watching you seethe underneath me like this. My breasts bouncing in your face with you cuffed up. I know you want to touch me, but you couldn't keep quiet. You broke my rules, and your mistress wants you to... **ANNGGG**!.. be punished."  
Margaery thrusts up harder and deeper, biting down on Sansa's shoulder as the younger woman screams out, "Come on! Harder! Harder! Make me come!" Margaery releases her bite from Sansa's shoulder and manages to suck one of the perk nipples in front of her face into her mouth. The sensation is enough to tip Sansa over the edge, and she dips her head back as she comes moaning loudly.  
Sansa rides out her orgasm, gently thrusting, her thighs shaking on either side of Margaery's as she kisses her so sensually and slowly. Sansa releases Margaery's hand from one of the cuffs and pulls the harness from around her hips, tugging it down and off of her. She pulls Margaery to the front of the sofa, making her lay with her back against the cushion of the couch and removes the butt plug first. Margaery remains as quiet as she can, still panting, still tied up by one hand as she feels the sensation through every inch of her body so intensely, she can't fathom how good it will feel when Sansa takes out the balls. Sansa brushes her finger over her clit, circling slowly, still teasing, "You can speak now." And with that Sansa pulls out the balls in one quick movement and moves her mouth to Margaery's cunt. Margaery comes harder than she ever has in her life, her legs shaking violently and squirting come just for Sansa as her moans and screams of her lover's name reverberate off of the walls.  
Sansa licks her lips and then flips her red hair over her shoulder, quirking her eyebrow and smiling smugly at her girlfriend who is panting, mouth parted slightly and staring at her wide eyed in utter shock and wordless awe. They remain that way for a few moments before Margaery places her free hand on Sansa's shoulder. She swallows before closing her eyes and clearing her throat. She opens her eyes and stares into Sansa's glowing blue eyes, "Holy fucking gods. You're the greatest fucking lesbian to ever walk this fucking earth."  
Sansa bites her lip and blushes and pulls Margaery into a deep kiss. She removes the other cuff and then helps Margaery stand, "Let's go to bed, baby. I'm sure you're tired."  
Margaery laughs out, "I don't think I can walk. I think you broke me." She wobbles slightly and cups Sansa's bare ass with her hand for support.  
Sansa shakes her head and helps her down the hallway into the bedroom and onto the bed where Margaery collapses there. She takes off her stockings and heels and crawls in behind Margaery, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, "I'm ready to marry you, now."  
Margaery manages a full smile as she turns her head to capture Sansa's lips, "I'm ready to marry you, too. I love you so much, Sansa."  
"I love you so much, Margaery."  
Soon after they both fall into a deep sleep where no nightmares plague Margaery.

The alarm sounds entirely too early and Sansa squeezes Margaery closer as she groggily declares, "Sweet maiden.. snooze... snooze."  
Margaery chuckles as she yawns and rubs her eyes and coos, "But it's Stark family fun day! Wake up sleeping beauty." She turns her head and peppers swift kisses all over Sansa's face.  
Sansa attempts to open her eyes, but the sun is actually shining bright into the bedroom and she squints them closed again, "Usually I don't mind your morning breath, but it's _so_ early, baby. Can't we just blow off the whole thing and stay in bed? I swear after I sleep a little longer, I'll eat you for breakfast, and we can spend the whole day tangled up in these sheets."  
Margaery groans at the tempting offer, "No, my love. I'm really excited for today, spending time with your family, getting to know them, them getting to know me better. Come on, don't make me drag you out of this bed."

After keeping good on her promise of shower sex, the only way she could get Sansa out of bed, Margaery makes sure to take her time getting ready.  
Sansa smirks when she sees her girlfriend in impossibly tight jeans, "Are you sure you'll be comfortable in those?" She asks as she grabs Margaery's ass in hand.  
Margaery swats her hand away, "None of that. I've been a terribly bad influence on you. Whatever will your parents think of me if we show up late yet again?"  
Sansa pouts as Margaery kisses her lips softly, "Fine."  
As she drives, Margaery's mind wanders in thought of the girl who is holding her hand, looking out at the scenery. It's satisfying thinking about how wanting and loving Sansa feels towards her when she knows she reciprocates those feelings entirely and today marks the start of their lifelong journey together, if Sansa says yes that is.. "Have you deciphered our first clue?"  
"I can't tell you that, we're on different teams!"  
"Come on! If my team is as hopeless as you say it is, I could use a leg up. I mean, the clue is so vague. It must be some family thing, 'Winter is here.' How am I supposed to know?"  
Sansa sighs, "It's the castle, my family's castle. I'm sure my mom has already figured it out anyway. There's a statue of a white raven at the front gates. That's where the next clue will be."  
"Why exactly?"  
"Centuries ago a white raven was sent to symbol that winter had come."  
"The North has so much history. I'll have to show you the historical sites of Highgarden one day. The royal rose gardens are still there even though the castle was destroyed by Queen Daenerys' dragons."  
"I'd love to see it. And you still have to show me our greenhouses there."  
Margaery parks the car and they walk hand in hand before separating into their teams.  
"Alright kids. So this is how it's going to go. No hitting, biting, yelling or any other violence. This is day of fun. When you hear the wolf howl, we'll start." Ned directs.  
"What's the prize this time dad?" Sansa asks.  
They all look around, Arya actually whistles until Robb chimes in, "Bragging rights sis."  
Ned holds up his phone and the sounds of a wolf howl signal the start of their scavenger hunt.

At the white raven, Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Jon find their next clue, "What is dead may never die. But rises again, harder and stronger."  
"The crypt. But those are Ironborn words, so the tomb of Theon Stark?" Jon questions.  
"Why would dad send us to the catacombs?" Sansa asks.  
"It's worth a try at least, come on." Arya leads the way.  
The other team still has not made their way to the clue, Catelyn refuses to drive a mile over the speed limit, so Sansa's team had a lead already. She giggled to herself thinking about how she was going to crush Margaery's team. Arya nudges her, handing her a torch as they make their way into the crypt.  
The place is as somber as Sansa remembers from her youth. She always felt slightly uneasy here from the time she first saw the place with Robb and Jon when she was ten to the last time she saw it with all of her siblings when Rickon was ten, a Stark family tradition. Ned would always end his history lesson by saying, "If you don't know your past, then you won't have a future."  
They find their next clue at the tomb of Theon Stark, "Here We Stand."  
"Mormont house words." Bran adds, "The throne room, where Jon Snow was declared King of the North before The First Queen Wars."  
They all run to the throne room and atop the table sits their next clue which Arya reads, "Growing Strong." She hums, "Those are Tyrell house words right, Sansa?"  
Sansa blushes, "Good thing we got here before Margaery. The glass gardens?"  
Sansa is surprised to see her siblings hiding their grins as Arya takes her hand, "I'll lead the way."  
She is even more shocked when they enter the glass gardens, hundreds of winter roses filling the entire room. She finds her other siblings, her mom and dad, and Margaery.  
"How did you beat us?!" Sansa exclaims and Margaery walks towards her, holding a single yellow rose with red tips in hand. Arya plucks a winter rose and hands it to her.  
"Sansa, I'm afraid winter is here. I have died a thousand deaths waiting for you, but what is dead may never die, and I have risen again, harder and stronger since you came into my life. And here we stand, growing strong, together in love." Margaery drops to one knee, taking Sansa's left hand and placing the stem of the rose to her ring finger. She tilts the stem upward and moves her fingers to let a princess cut diamond ring run down the stem and slide onto Sansa's ring finger. Sansa gasps and covers her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks as Margaery finishes, "I want to spend the rest of my life growing stronger with you, even when winter is here because I know you'll always be there to weather the storms with me. I love you, Sansa Stark. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I love you, Margaery. Oh my gods.." She falls to her knees and wraps her fiancée into a tight hug, clashing her lips against Margaery's.  
Ned drapes his arm around Catelyn who is sobbing happily into his chest. Robb and Jon fist pump Arya. Bran nudges Rickon who is grinning widely next to him and shakes his head, "Dude.. that's our sister."  
Sansa looks at the ring more closely, "You planned all of this?"  
"With a lot of help, of course. Do you like the ring?"  
"It's beautiful! Of course, you could have put a rubber band around my finger and I still would have said yes, especially after all of this." She gestures around the room before setting her eyes back on her smiling lover, "I love you so much, all of you. Thank you. This is.. the best day of my life." Another happy tear runs down her cheek and Margaery wipes it away as she takes Sansa's hand and helps them stand, "Mine too, so far. I imagine our wedding day will beat this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for bearing with me. I hope this fluffy chapter has made up for how long it took me to update last time. Thanks as always for reading and giving me your feedback. <3


	15. I Fall in Love Just a Little, O Little Bit, Everyday with Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm the worst and it took me way too long to update, so enjoy this ridiculous smut and don't hate me.

Sansa was glowing. Forgetting the fact that she had no idea what her and Margaery were flying home to find and what they were leaving behind in Winterfell. She knew she'd have a new boss waiting for her, she knew Jon was currently picking up Ygritte from Hardhome, but she also knew she was going home to her and Margaery's penthouse, their home and that her family had fallen in love with her _fiancée_ as much as she had.  
And at the moment, Margaery was skimming her left hand, which was now sporting her maternal grandmother's own wedding ring on her ring finger, up and down Sansa's thigh as the older woman smirked, averting her eyes to the window of her jet, enjoying the dusking light of Winterfell.  
Jorah's deep voice sounded, "You may unbuckle your seat belts now."  
Margaery wraps her hand firmly around Sansa's thigh and turns to her. She gives that smirk, the one Sansa knows means she is ready to make her come undone. Despite the fact that they had spent the entire day tangled up both in bed and in front of the hearth, and well.. on every single surface of Margaery's cabin, Sansa bites her lip in excitement, dipping her head back as she grabs Margaery's hand and pulls them swiftly into the bedroom.  
The moment the door clicks, Margaery pulls Sansa forward by the nape of her neck, kissing her gently and whimpering when Sansa flicks her tongue over her bottom lip.  
Sansa unbuttons Margaery's shirt, taking special care to lightly touch the newly exposed skin underneath her fingertips.  
Margaery inches closer from each soft caress and reaches for the bottom of Sansa's blouse, parting her mouth from Sansa's to trail open mouthed kisses down her jawline to her neck. She moves her other hand from its firm grip around Sansa's neck to lift her shirt above her head before letting her own shirt fall from her shoulders.  
Sansa rushes to undo Margaery's belt and jeans, but Margaery takes her hands and pulls away from their kiss, giving her lover a full toothless grin, "Do you want to be the future Mrs. Tyrell-Stark tonight or.. do you want to be someone new?"  
Sansa quirks her eyebrow in question as Margaery slowly removes her belt, biting her lip, "Do you want me to be someone new?"  
The older woman smirks and takes off her engagement ring, placing it on the bedside table, "Tonight, I want to fall in love with someone new. I want to be someone new for you too. If we are to be married, and you've never been with anyone else but me.. I don't want you to resent me for that one day."  
"Margaery, I wouldn't.."  
"You don't know that, Sansa. So.." Margaery hooks Sansa's belt loops around her fingers, pulling her closer, "Tonight fall in love with someone new. Fuck a stranger on a plane."  
Role playing was something Sansa had learned to enjoy very much with Margaery especially after the older woman had been handcuffed, panting, and shaking trying to hold in her moans all for her mistress.. And joining the mile high club was supposed to be a first for both of them, together. Sansa pondered it for a moment, how she could, how she should do this. Could she even pretend for a moment that this stunning woman wasn't her fiancée, wasn't the powerful, ambitious woman that she loved? Margaery did have a point that she had never been with anyone else, but seven hells.. Why would she even want to when the gorgeous brunette standing in front of her was so incredibly sexy and romantic... and loving... and everything she could ever want or need. Still, this could be.. interesting. Sansa could take control or even better.. She could fight Margaery for it. She takes off her own engagement ring for the first time and places it next to Margaery's before cooing back, "My name is Alayne. Remember that. You'll be screaming it later."  
Sansa kisses Margaery with fervor as she finishes what she started, tugging Margaery's jeans just over her ass as she forces the older woman onto the bed.  
Bent over with her face pressed firmly against the satin sheets by Sansa's steady hand, Margaery groans when Sansa slaps down on her ass again and again before pulling her up by her hair.  
Margaery takes that as her opportunity to flip herself onto her back, knowing Sansa's game now from the glint in her eye, testing her. She bites down on the flesh at Sansa's hipbone and pulls down on the red head's jeans, removing her thong as she goes.  
Sansa takes off Margaery's jeans fully now before situating herself between her legs.  
Margaery rolls them over straddling Sansa and grinding her hips down as the redhead firmly grabs her waist, urging her to be more rough, to inch impossibly closer. Margaery groans, needing a better angle. She moves one leg between Sansa's, grabbing onto the younger woman's thigh and pressing her knee hard against Sansa's center.  
Sansa cries out from the pressure while Margaery raises her thigh, situating her own thigh underneath it before thrusting her hips.  
The friction from Margaery's own cunt rubbing fast against hers, has Sansa soaking the satin sheets and whimpering into Margaery's mouth.  
She remembers what Margaery had said, "someone new", and she realizes, that's just not working for her. She doesn't want Margaery with "someone new" either and the thought of her fiancée with someone else pisses her off.  
She takes control, rolling them over so that she can be on top but slowing their movements as she tenderly kisses Margaery's lips before whispering breathlessly, "I know you want.. someone new, but.. I don't. I just want you."  
Margaery takes a calming breath and caresses Sansa's cheek with the back of her hand, "I was hoping you'd say that because I just want you." She stills her own hips and squeezes Sansa's waist wordlessly letting her know she can stop as well. She reaches over to the nightstand and takes both rings back, placing Sansa's on her ring finger before Sansa does the same.  
They make love, it's slow, patient, passionate, and gentle. Coming undone together, their legs wrapped up in one another, their lips meshing together when they cry out after what feels like the entire flight.  
It seems it was because only minutes later, Jorah is instructing them to retake their seats and fasten their seat belts.  
"Honestly you know I love you but.. I really want to know what Alayne was going to do to make me scream her name."  
Sansa covers her face with her hand as she stands up to dress, "Ugh, I can't believe I said that. Where did that even come from? Too bad you already put a ring on it. No turning back now." She quipped back, embarrassment being replaced easily with playfulness. After all, this was the woman she was going to marry, the same woman who had listened to her pant in her ear whilst whispering dirty talk as she rode her fake dick.  
"I wouldn't turn back now no matter what, love. I couldn't. I fall in love with someone new everyday already you know? You're always surprising me.. in the best ways."  
"Really now? How do I surprise you?" Sansa retorted knowingly, taking Margaery's hand in her own as they took their seats.  
Margaery leaned in to nip Sansa's earlobe before whispering, "Mmm.. I don't know.. Maybe when we get home you can surprise me, in our playroom."

Sansa giddily tied her hair in the fishtail braid, Margaery preferred in her playroom. As she stripped down to her lace panties, she felt the thrill of excitement work its way up her spine and the tingles all over her skin from the anticipation for what was to come and who was to come, her, at least four or five times if her memory served her correctly. Knowing Margaery, she would probably exceed her previous accomplishments in this room.  
Although she felt the soreness between her legs from their day of heated intimacy, she was too aroused to finally be back in their playroom, and frankly, she wanted to see how Margaery retaliated from her own play at being the dominate one in their sex life.  
When the brunette entered the room, looking every bit the dominate lover she had fell in love with, Sansa shivered as she turned with her back to the door and averted her eyes, carefully playing her submissive role. Margaery came behind her, removed her panties quickly, and then trailed her left hand up and down her arm, making certain Sansa felt her engagement ring against her pale skin as she pressed her clothed back to Sansa's bare one and whispered into her ear, "You're so beautiful, Sansa and so good." The older woman moved her hand over the flat of her taut belly, inching lower and lower as her right hand wrapped around the redhead to massage her hardening nipples.  
"Do you want me to fuck you like this? You'll have to beg if you want to come now." She questioned seductively, finally touching Sansa's throbbing bundle of nerves, circling fast and hard.  
Sansa dipped her head back, giving Margaery access to suck on her neck, "Yes, please mistress, fuck me like this."  
Margaery bite down on her neck, eliciting a moan before stopping her rough work against Sansa's clit and demanding, "Like what?"  
Sansa was tempted to grab her hand and direct it back to its previous task, but remembered where they were, "Rub my clit, please mistress."  
Margaery continued but this time slowly, "Such a good girl." She then ran her fingers slowly between Sansa's folds to gather her wetness before speeding up her movements against the redhead's clit. Sansa was always so wet for her, and she loved it, "You're so wet already. I can make you come without being inside of you. Can't I?"  
"Yes mistress." Sansa moaned out, already feeling close.  
"But maybe I shouldn't let you after you made me your bitch in Winterfell." She slowed down again teasingly before speeding up, harder and faster this time, as her aggressive words turned naughtier, "You liked making me come that hard in your mouth didn't you? Having me make you come while you refused to let me? Teasing me with your filthy words with me tied up, you riding me? You just wait for what I have planned for you to ride next."  
Sansa was so close to coming undone, but she wasn't sure if Margaery would punish her for it so she answered through her pleasure, "Yes mistress I loved making you my bitch. Please let me come, I'm so close."  
"Already.. _tsk tsk_... But I'm only just now getting started. My sweet good girl with a filthy streak, I'll let you come now, but you'll have to pay for it."  
Sansa pondered that for a moment, but she couldn't wait, her walls were tightening and she felt herself about to explode just from Margaery's words and her fingers working fast against her most sensitive spot between her legs. She clenched her walls together voluntarily, knowing from their playtime that day when Margaery had helped her learn to control her squirting release that she was going to give Margaery a reason to punish her because she wanted it. She wanted so bad to have Margaery whip her and give her something to ride next, as promised. She came harder than expected as the thought rushed through her mind and was delighted when Margaery quickly bent her over and smacked her ass hard immediately after the fact. This punishment was going to feel so damn good, and she mewled from the pain as her legs quaked from aftershocks.  
"You dirty girl!" Margaery slapped her ass even harder this time, "I know you did that on purpose."  
Margaery was seething. She knew that move was Sansa's way of testing her, begging her to punish her. She took Sansa's hands and handcuffed them to the foot of the bed, making Sansa face the bed in front of them. She knew she should take her time, but she could make this position work, it would actually make Sansa more helpless. She sauntered around the room retrieving the items she would need, then placed the spreader bar cuffs on Sansa's ankles. She grabbed it pulling hard causing Sansa's body to be give no slack against her handcuffs, her feet pulled out from under her, completely at Margaery's mercy which she knew she would not receive. The heat was pooling between Sansa's spread legs as she felt the emptiness between them.  
Margaery then stung her between the legs with a leather belt, and she moaned in satisfaction before Margaery started beating her senseless. Arching her back unconsciously with each new blow to her body caused the tops of her feet to rug burn against the carpet beneath her and her wrists to pull tighter against the cuffs, but she wasn't even surprised by how good it felt because Margaery was as always right that this room was more about pleasure than pain. She let the feeling take over her senses as Margaery licked her with the belt on her back, her ass, her sides, her legs, and after several licks, her already sore pussy. She felt the emptiness ever still between her legs and the buzzing of her clit itching to be stung with the belt each time Margaery hit any other part of her body as she anxiously waited for the sting between her legs. She needed more of it and she needed less of it all at once. She could feel herself getting close to coming undone, but it wasn't enough, she needed Margaery's touch to reach her climax. The belt was like someone new against her skin, and it was a rush, a rush that she wanted, she needed it, but she would always need Margaery more.  
"Yellow! Yellow!" Sansa cried out, "Please mistress. I need you to touch me."  
Margaery slapped the belt between her legs and Sansa groaned loudly. She ran her fingers between Sansa's legs feeling how drenched she had made her submissive which made her want to pounce right then but she wouldn't allow it, not after Sansa had made her feel so desperate two nights earlier, "I think you're ready for those balls you loved in me so much the other night." She reached out to each of Sansa's cuffed hands to adjust the chains to give her arms the slack she needed, then grabbed the spreader bar with both hands, lifting Sansa to turn her over. She was surprised at how light Sansa was before she realized her submissive was helping her. She knew Sansa was positively soaked and begging to come, but it was always a shock at how wanting she was during sex.  
Sansa eyes did not meet hers as she adjusted herself onto her heels, and that just wouldn't do, "I want you to watch me, no closing your eyes while I put each of these balls inside of you. I want you to feel how desperate I felt when you made me your bitch."  
Sansa met her eyes as she bite her lip, "Yes mistress."  
Margaery couldn't resist bending over to take that lip in between her own teeth, pulling back and tasting blood before skimming her tongue over Sansa's lip to get a better taste.  
Sansa cried out in desperation, loving the roughness of Margaery's bite as she watched her dominate finally undress in front of her. She could see the other toys Margaery had for her now that she was turned with her arms crossed above her head and her legs spread wide, her shoulders barely laid against the bench at the foot of the bed. Her back was starting to ache both from the stings of the belt and the muscles she was having to use in her prone position, but the feeling of emptiness between her legs was outweighing everything else as she waited anxiously for Margaery to put the balls inside of her.  
Margaery's eyes did not leave hers as Sansa whimpered as each ball was forced hard inside of her, willing herself to keep her eyes open to avoid any further punishment.  
After the last ball was in place, Sansa felt how deep they were and couldn't imagine feeling anything more until Margaery slipped the bulbous end of a strapless strap-on inside of her.  
Margaery pulled on the string and ring of the balls hanging between her ass cheeks now, and she tightened her walls around the balls and the strap-on now involuntarily.  
"Good girl. Don't let that slip out. I'm going to ride you now so you know how it feels to be desperate."  
Sansa was a panting mess, very much feeling Margaery's wrath, but fuck she loved it. She wanted whatever her mistress could do to her, watching the older woman in awe as she straddled her and let the strap on fill her up with one fast movement of her hips.  
She felt how wet Margaery was against the top of her pussy and groaned, arching her back to push further into the brunette.  
She watched the way Margaery's breasts bounced and her arms curved into her hourglass shape as she held firmly to Sansa's hips and rode the strap on which caused Sansa's own end of the toy to hit that spot inside of her that Margaery always found with the curl of her fingers. She dipped her head back as she pushed further into Margaery to feel it harder inside of herself.  
When she saw Margaery reach in between their bodies she knew what was coming and if her assumptions were right, she would be too as soon as Margaery did it.  
And she was right because when Margaery turned on the vibration, her legs started shaking, her hips were convulsing and the cries of Margaery's own orgasm were making her come so close to the edge, but she willed herself to hold back until given permission which she knew she would not receive right now.  
"My sweet, perfect sub, Sansa." Margaery murmured as she leaned forward to capture Sansa's lips roughly. She turned off the vibration and removed the strap on from inside of both of them, her mouth clashing with Sansa's in raw need, "I'll make you come now, baby."  
Margaery pulled the balls out quickly and Sansa felt her body let go of every ounce of pent up frustration, coming hard as her body collapsed onto the floor, the back of her heels rubbing harshly against the carpeted floor, her release gushing out between her legs. She had at most fifteen second to come down from it before Margaery situated herself upside down with her knees against the bench at the foot of the bed, her feet under Sansa's crossed arms and her mouth licking her releases from her, forcing her into a new state of arousal. She hungrily ate Margaery's pussy as the older woman grazed her teeth over her sensitive nub.  
Margaery was using her face as her own personal fucking post as she sucked and licked Sansa into a frenzy. She was going to come again and soon, but not until she made her mistress come in her mouth because Margaery was so wet and tasted so damn good, she needed more.  
Sansa mirrored Margaery's every ministration. When Margaery licked down her folds and delved her tongue inside, Sansa did the same. When the older woman moaned into her cunt, sending a vibration up her spine, she repeated the action and was rewarded with the shaking of her mistress's thighs around her neck. Margaery came in her mouth and the taste and the sounds and feeling of Margaery working her tongue as deep inside of her as she could get, tipped her over the edge once more.  
Sansa was exhausted, but she didn't let it show. Her mistress had made her a promise, and she was determined to hold her to it.  
Margaery inched herself down her submissive's body and unhooked the cuffed ankles below her, grinding her cunt against Sansa's before standing up.  
Sansa admired Margaery's perfect ass from this different angle, and while it was still an amazing view, she groaned remembering that it had just been closer only moments ago, right in her eyesight as Margaery sat on her face. As Margaery took her time preparing for their next round, Sansa tried to calm her heart rate and catch her breath, still tied up and wanting even more.  
Her cuffs were removed only after Margaery had situated another toy, a much bigger one than the strapless strap on, onto a saddle, but her cuffs were soon replaced with new ones when she was made to sit atop it.  
With her ankles cuffed to each side of the saddle, her feet placed in the stirrups, and her hands cuffed in front of her, her limbs still numb from the first position Margaery had put her in, her mistress held tightly to her hips to help her sit on the toy attached to the saddle. She felt it fill her up the same way the balls had and almost screamed from the feel of it.  
Margaery walked to the front of the saddle and grabbed tightly to her hands, commanding, "Harder Sansa! Harder!"  
Sansa obeyed and gripped Margaery's hands tightly in her own to give her better leverage as she fucked herself on the dildo.  
Her mistress was unrelenting though, and released her hands to grab a remote on the table. She looked at Sansa with an aggressive glare and clicked a button that made the dildo vibrate inside of her.  
Sansa cried out, "Fuck, fuck, **FUCK!** "  
Margaery opened her mouth wide in inaudible arousal at the sight before her and then groaned, "Filthy sub, shut your mouth and take it! Faster!"  
Sansa obeyed her demands. She was surprised at how wanton she felt without Margaery physically touching her, but still having her way with her. She wondered if the remote would work through video chat while Margaery was away on business so she could do this with her again because even her heated stare as she watched her fuck herself like this was _really_ working for her. Then Margaery started whipping her with a cat o' tails, and she felt like she was going to come undone the second it striped her back. She kept riding the vibrating dildo using the stirrups and her grip on the front of the saddle to go faster and harder as she melted against each lash to her porcelain skin. She felt like steel as she heard each sting of the whip, and she wanted even more of the pain, more of the pleasure coursing through her veins. With one last hard lick, she came screaming out and stuttering, "Mmmmmissssttresss!"  
Margaery turned off the vibration and removed the cuffs from Sansa's wrists and ankles, but the younger woman collapsed there, the dildo still inside of her.  
Margaery tenderly kissed each new mark on her body, taking her time to make sure her lover knew she could still be gentle, loving, caring. She rubbed oil over each spot and massaged each sore muscle before helping Sansa off of the saddle and carrying her over to the bed. She gently worked her fiancée into another orgasm with her mouth, soothing the soreness between her lover's legs with her soft tongue before cuddling into her and kissing her forehead.  
Margaery knew she'd have to give Sansa a few days to recover from all of the stimulation she had received not only tonight, but the whole day as well. Thank the gods for their scheduled three day weekend because Margaery had no intention of leaving this bed any time soon, even if it was their playroom bed. She realized in that moment that she had never actually slept in this bed, but she would happily be anywhere with Sansa as long as she could feel her completely sated in her arms like this. Sansa was already fast asleep, but she whispered, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sansa Stark. I love you."

On Tuesday, when both women returned to work, Sansa felt more out of place than she did her first day at Eyrie Books. She met her new boss, Roose Bolton. As the week progressed, she found he was much more pleasant than Petyr Baelish had been, however in taking his position by the urging of the Royce family, he leveraged their need to fill the job quickly with his own selfish needs. His son, Ramsay was given a job doing.. Well Sansa had actually not seen Roose's son do one thing the entire week which honestly pissed her off.  
"Margaery, he seriously sits there at his desk all day with this creepy grin on his face watching the gods no what on his computer, the company computer."  
"It's probably porn. As long as he's not looking at you, I don't care."  
"That's disgusting. Wait.. do you think?.. No.. he couldn't possibly be."  
"Masturbating? You can say it. You do it too after all."  
Sansa gapes at Margaery, "For you! Not while I'm at work with other people around who I'm not engaged to marry!"  
"You masturbated for me before we were engaged." Margaery quipped back, laughing at Sansa's modesty when she knew her kinks so well.  
"But we were together. Besides, that's not the point. This isn't about me! This is about this creep sitting on the company's clock and.. ugh! Sympathize with me here please! I'm drowning in work preparing for Ralf Kennings new book on top of all of the manuscripts that continue to pile up on my desk while Ramsay masturbates at work."  
"Wait.. did you say Ramsay?"  
"Yeah, Ramsay Snow. He's Roose's son."  
"Sansa.. I want you to take a deep breath because what I'm about to tell you is not good."  
Sansa listens, taking a calming breath and nodding her head.  
Margaery clears her throat, "Ramsay was arrested for human trafficking, with the Royce's daughter and heiress Myranda. I think.. He may have or is still involved with Baelish. The things he was watching.."  
Sansa gets what Margaery is saying, remembering the images of the women Baelish had been trafficking. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her dream job had truly turned into a nightmare all because of the people she was working with and for and Baelish being gone had not changed that, "Do you think the Royce family is involved in this? Why would they fire Baelish then?"  
"Maybe they needed a scapegoat.. or maybe they are clueless to their daughter's sketchy side job. I'll have Varys keep an eye on things. Sandor will continue to be your guard while you're at work."  
"I know I sometimes act like the security detail annoys me because I really do enjoy being in Winterfell with you know.. just us... Because Jon is my brother and he doesn't count... But I really love how protective you are."  
Margaery grins and leans forward to capture Sansa's lips softly, "And I love how jealous you are."  
"I'm not jealous!" Sansa snaps back playfully, knowing she really is.  
Margaery quirks her eyebrow, "Ha. Okay."  
"Can we fly to Highgarden tomorrow? I'd really like to get away. Real life sucks. I want to see all of the flowers and play with you in our other playroom."  
Margaery squeezes Sansa's hand, "Of course, babe. I'll plan a date, and we can end the night in our other playroom. And.. You need to call Jeyne and tell her we'll be in Highgarden tomorrow. She's there with Willas, and I'm sure she'll want to discuss wedding plans with you. She needs to know these things as your maid of honor."  
Sansa smiles at the mention of her best friend. They haven't seen each other in ages, even though they found time to talk almost everyday. She also loved the fact that Margaery was mentioning her spending time with her friend planning their wedding because the two most important women in her life, along with her mother and sister of course, hadn't exactly gotten off to the best start. Jeyne was actually kind of pissed at Margaery still for how things had gone with her and Sansa in the beginning of their relationship, but she was just hurt that she didn't know about the proposal until Sansa called her. This trip to Highgarden would be a good way to smooth things over for them.  
Sansa was.. overjoyed, all previous thoughts of her work life forgotten for now as she replied, "That's a great idea. You're so considerate and sweet and.. always sexy. I'm not sore anymore.."  
Margaery shook her head, "You just want me for the mind blowing orgasms don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for any errors. I proofread as I went on this one, so I may have missed some stuff and I didnt format or split paragraphs so anyway. I'm tired, don't judge me :P just let me know if something is too confusing to understand and I'll fix it.


	16. Engagement Party and Surprise Guests

Sansa awoke in the playroom bed for the second morning that week. She cuddled closer to Margaery who was still sleeping peacefully behind her.  
  
Margaery stirred slightly, wrapping her arms more tightly around Sansa's waist. The sight of her fiancée's ring forced an easy smile on Sansa's face.  
  
It was still a lot to wrap her mind around, even now, that this gorgeous and _experienced_ woman wanted her, loved her.  
  
Not long ago, she had just been a college student looking forward to finding a career and cementing her future. Margaery had been a.. pleasant surprise.  
  
She wondered what would have happened to her career and her well being if it weren't for Margaery. She thought of the women under the control of her employers.   
Whether or not the Royce family had anything to do with Baelish's and possibly Ramsay's sex trafficking ring, she felt uneasy about them regardless. How could someone put on a mask so well they fooled even the most powerful people?  
  
Despite the facade Margaery wore, despite the brunette's own demons, underneath it all there was this incredible woman who genuinely cared about the well being of others, who did what was right and necessary to cultivate a more equal and fairer society.  
  
Sansa never cared about Margaery's wealth, but she couldn't help but think how much better Eyrie Books would be under her reign.  
  
"It's too early to be thinking so much, love." Margaery murmured before placing a soft kiss to Sansa cheek.  
  
Sansa turned her head to kiss Margaery's lips quickly, "How did you know I was thinking?"  
  
The older woman chuckled softly, "Because you were playing with my ring finger. I've noticed you've taken to that this past week where you used to clasp your hands together and fidget while in deep thought. So tell me, what's on your mind, my sweet wolf?"  
  
Sansa bit her lip before rolling over to face Margaery, "You know I love you for you, right?"  
  
Margaery lifted her eyebrow in question before nodding, "Yes?"  
  
"And I'm not with you because you have money."  
  
"Yes, but it does have its perks doesn't it?"  
  
Sansa rolled her eyes before pecking Margaery on the lips, "Yes it does.." Sansa gathered her courage, "I want you to buy Eyrie Books from the Royce Family. I want.. for us to buy it."  
  
Margaery's light playful expression became fixed and unreadable, "Sansa.. Have you really thought about this? When we're married, it will be our money, and I would buy the world for you, babe.. But.. I know you don't want me to buy your way, you don't want for us to buy your career."  
  
"No, but isn't it more important that we shut down the shady parts of the company? I _do_ want to build my own success, and Eyrie Books _is_ my dream job. But.." Sansa sighed lightly, gathering her thoughts, "But I can't acquiesce what we both know is happening to those women. I don't want to throw money at all of our problems, but this is bigger than us. So much bigger and.."  
  
"Sansa.." Margaery shifted in the bed, sitting up to look down at her fiancée, "Give me time to think. You think on it too.” The older woman closed her eyes briefly, gathering her thoughts, "Actually, I want you to review all of our options. When we get back from Highgarden, we'll have a meeting and discuss those options and decide together if this endeavor is right for us. No matter what we decide, I do have Varys still on the hunt for Baelish and looking for those women. We'll work it out, together."  
  
Sansa pulled Margaery down to her mouth by the nape of her neck roughly, then juxtaposed her actions with a soft kiss as she began massaging the tension in Margaery's neck roughly, "We have to get ready for our flight."  
  
The older woman straddled her fiancée, closing her eyes, taking in the way Sansa's delicate deft fingers relieved all of the tension in her neck, finding the throbbing sensation between her legs growing more tense. She unconsciously pressed her hips down making Sansa groan at the pressure. She opened her eyes to see Sansa smirking before leaning forward to take a hardened nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, "Fuck Sansa.. I love you."  
  
The redhead wasted no time, inserting two fingers into Margaery who started a matching rhythm with her hips, "I **_really_** love you."  
  
The flight to Highgarden was quick, but Margaery knew she had plenty of time to return the favor to Sansa. It didn't take long for the redhead to arch her back and muffle her moans as Margaery finished the expert tongue work between her legs.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever grow tired of this?" Sansa asked earnestly.  
  
Margaery did not leave her position between Sansa's legs and left soft kisses up and down the younger woman’s thigh as she answered, "My sweet wolf, you must know your cunt is and will forever be my favorite delicacy. I could eat you all day." And then she continued working Sansa into another frenzy, thoroughly enjoying making her love come so hard in her mouth that the release ran down her chin.  
  
Upon their arrival, the two women were shocked to see their greeting party. They had expected Jeyne and Willas, but seeing not only Margaery's other siblings and their respective partners, but Sansa's as well was surprising. Even more surprising though was the woman stood next to Jon.  
  
Ygritte was less skinny than she had been the day Sansa had seen her, tattered bandages on her wrist and bags under her eyes, gone. Deep blue eyes implored the same shade in Ygritte's as she had that day, but unlike before there was life there. She understood now how Margaery could have been attracted to her, and quickly pushed that thought to the side, wondering.. why she was here.  
  
After hugging everyone else, Sansa stopped in front of Jon and Ygritte, searching their expressions when Jon nodded to Ygritte, "Sansa, Ygritte would like to speak with you. I should have a word with Margaery as well I believe.."  
  
The last thing Sansa wanted was to speak to Margaery's ex sub, but she trusted her brother, "Ygritte would you like to take a walk with me?" Sansa smiled politely, and Margaery looked between Sansa, Jon, and Ygritte, clearly unhappy. When Sansa kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand reassuringly, her tension dissipated slightly, but just.  
  
"What would you like to talk about?"  
"I would.." Ygritte paused and sighed lightly, "I'm very sorry for what.. for how I acted. I assure you, I do not still harbor feelings for Margaery. I didn't even when I saw her with you, and I know that now. I am very happy for you both. It took me awhile to... Understand my feelings and to sort them out. You see, my now ex husband, he was my rebound from Margaery. I wasn't planning on starting a life with him, but I got pregnant. My baby was stillborn, and at first I was actually.. as horrible as you may think I am for this, I was happy. I didn't want to be a mother. I never have wanted to be a mother, and I only married because I thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
Sansa listened intently, not sure what any of this had to do with Margaery, but still feeling sad for Ygritte known the less. A little surprised that she had not been more upset about losing a child, remembering distinctly how miserable her own mother had been when she had miscarried a child after Rickon was born.  
"I thought marrying Orell, having a baby would bring me happiness. I thought before that, that being with Margaery would bring me happiness, fixing her would bring me happiness. I didn't realize that it wasn't Margaery who needed fixing, or rather.. I wasn't the one capable of doing it because I was broken. I was messed up, and maybe that's why I thought Margaery was the one for me. I was wrong. She's the one for _you_ , and you're the one for her.” Ygritte looked to Sansa who was smiling rather fondly, "I never properly grieved for my child. I buried all of that hopelessness that I felt realizing I had lost my piece of happiness when my child died. I bottled up every bit of anticipation I had to have someone who would love me. I saw your picture with Margaery, and something just.. poured out of me that I didn't know I was holding inside. I know now that I was searching for happiness in the wrong places, and when I realized that.. that's when.." Ygritte stopped her venting and stopped in her tracks.  
Sansa looked to her questioningly, noticing the sparkle in her eyes and her shy smile before the other set of blue eyes rose to met hers, pleading for her to understand.  
  
Sansa knew then what she wanted to say, but was afraid to implore. She was begging Sansa to understand, to give her, her blessing. Sansa took Ygritte's shaking hands in her own, "That's when happiness stumbled upon you in the form of my brother?"  
The other woman nodded, hiding her smile, "He surprised me. At first on our trip home, he was rather distant. It was his job to take me to Winterfell after all and.." Ygritte dipped her head, eyes averting to the cement on the sidewalk as if she wished the ground would swallow her up.  
"Ygritte, I was never angry with you because you once had a sexual relationship with my girlfriend.. fiancée. You must know Margaery was devastated.. I love her because even though she knew it may strain our relationship, she knew the right thing to do was to help you, and I knew it too, even if it was hard to admit. If Jon makes you happy, if you make Jon happy, then I will look passed your past with Margaery, her past with you. Because you both deserve the happiness you have been searching for. Who am I to deny you?"  
  
Ygritte pulled her into a tight hug, tears brimming from her eyes, trickling down her cheeks, "Thank you, Sansa." She laughed quietly, pulled back from the embrace, and wiped her eyes, "I doubt Margaery is taking the news this well. She's probably fired Jon."  
"Don't worry about her. I know how to sway her." Sansa answered with a smirk, noting Ygritte's soft exhale she implored, "What is it?"  
"You used her smirk just now. It was just.. strange to see it on you." Upon seeing Sansa raised eyebrow, Ygritte hurriedly added, "It's not a bad thing! It's just obvious, you two are.. made for each other."  
Sansa smiled at that, "Ygritte, I think we will get along just fine."  
  
After approximately two minutes of bickering with Margaery, ending in Sansa pointedly gesturing to all of their siblings who were clueless as to what was happening, Loras announced the reason all of the siblings had flown to Highgarden for the weekend.  
"We are hosting your engagement party! Grandmother has pulled out all of the stops, making it her own of course. A full masquerade ball, and here's the fun part.. All couples will be separated and forced to find each other amidst the large crowd of people, even you, Sansa and Margaery."  
  
Margaery was still seething slightly, completely aghast that not only was Jon now seeing Ygritte, but Sansa seemed to be okay with this, "It's our engagement party, and you mean to tell me, I have to spend the night separated from my fiancée? What kind of shit is that? Have everyone else play your silly little thing, but I'm not doing it. Sansa? Back me up here, please."  
"Come on, babe. It'll be fun." Sansa had this twinkle in her eye of mischief and Margaery was a little more than intrigued to find out why.  
  
Margaery stood in the doorway of her bedroom gaping as Sansa tousled her curled hair to the side, placing the diamond earrings she had bought for her in her ears, pouting her lips in the mirror as she did so.  
"Wow.. Sansa, you look so beautiful."  
Sansa turned on her heels, biting her lip as she undressed Margaery from head to toe with her eyes, "You're not so bad yourself, the future Mrs. Tyrell-Stark." She walked slowly closer, then planted a soft lingering kiss to Margaery's lips.  
"We still need to talk about.."  
"Not tonight Margaery, please. I know you're.. none too pleased to say the very least. But let's have fun. I think you'll like what I have planned." Sansa lifted Margaery’s black dress above her hips as she cooed, "You'll have to take off this sexy red thong and slip into something a little darker." She then got to her knees, biting down just barely on Margaery's clothed center and rolling the lacy fabric down her thighs, taking special care to skim her fingers along the soft goosebumps rising up from her touch.  
Margaery whimpered, "I've turned you into such a seductive minx. Will you ever grow tired of fucking me?"  
Sansa realized she had never even reciprocated earlier to Margaery that she wanted nothing more than spending the rest of her life fucking and making love to the gorgeous woman panting above her as she teased her, kissing everywhere but where she wanted to be touched. Of course, how could Margaery not know that she was desperate for their intimacy? She was always left satisfied with Margaery, but gods.. She always wanted more, harder or softer, sensual or sweet, rough or slow, she just wanted Margaery, "No my beautiful rose, I'm afraid I want nothing less than making you come for me daily for the rest of our lives." She took Margaery's clit between her lips and sucked hard before letting go to stand to her feet, "But tonight, I'm going to tease you relentlessly, so much so that you'll be begging me to fuck you. Then you'll take me to our playroom and punish me for it."  
Margaery felt a gush of wetness trickle down her thigh. She skimmed her finger against it and brought it to Sansa's mouth. Sansa sucked her finger eagerly as the older woman replied, "Let's play then."

  
Sansa ran her hand over her tummy, feeling the sheer silver gown to ground her. Jon and Renly stood on either side of her on the east wing of Margaery’s Highgarden estate, _her_ Highgarden estate. It was still surreal coming to terms with the wealth she was marrying into. But that was not the reason for the knots in her stomach, nor was her little game she was currently playing with her fiancee. No, it was the fact that Loras had apparently invited Margaery’s mistress to this event because Cersei Lannister was currently feet away from her, asking Renly about his most recent business investments.  
Sansa didn’t mind Ygritte with Jon because she knew Jon would never do anything to hurt her. It was clear that her brother’s relationship with Ygritte must have been the type of unforeseeable, all-consuming romance she had found with Margaery, otherwise he would have stayed away. But Cersei was an entirely different animal, and Sansa wanted to snap at this older woman who had manipulated a young girl into thinking she couldn’t love, couldn’t be more than a mistress or Cersei’s toy.  
  
After a lull in her conversation with Renly, Cersei set her sights on Sansa, “You look lovely this evening, Ms. Stark. Congratulations on your engagement.”  
Sansa forced herself to smile and be polite even though she very much wanted to quip back, “Thank you, Cersei. You look well, and your dress is exquisite. Margaery and I are delighted you came.”  
Even underneath her mask, Sansa could see Cersei’s piercing eyes. It was clear the older woman knew she was playing nice, that she in fact was not welcome. She smirked, “I’m pleased to be here. Margaery is a dear friend. I must admit you seem to be monopolizing a bit of her time as I haven’t seen her in weeks. I didn’t even know she had proposed until Olenna sent me the invitation. Odd that Margaery would keep such a pretty young thing tucked away.” Cersei leaned in to whisper in Sansa’s ear, “But I think we both know she likes to keep her playthings to herself.”  
Sansa clicked the remote in her hand, seething with rage, and whispering back, “We are equal partners, Cersei. I’m deeply sorry you don’t know what that’s like.” She cleared her throat as Renly opened the doors to the ballroom, “It’s a pleasure to have you here. Do enjoy the party.”  
  
  
Margaery draped her arm around Loras’s waist, whispering to him, “Can we start already? You know I hate these sort of affairs.”  
“But you are always so pleasant at these events, little sis. So many potential business endeavors awaiting, and best of all a lovely redhead you are currently engaged to is here, desperate to find you.”  
“I’d rather have her draped on my arm, but my idiot brother planned a masquerade ball for an engagement party.”  
“You found her once. It’s time to open the doors.” Loras smiled widely and patted his sister’s arm.  
As Margaery released her hold on her brother, she felt her panties vibrate. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine, and her thighs quaked. She shuddered at the memory of Sansa slipping the black panties onto her when she was already soaked.  
An engagement party was something she would have never imagined for herself considering her loveless life before Sansa. Yet here she was, and her lover definitely knew what she’d want on this night. The promise of earth-shattering sex was enough to quell any unease Margaery felt.

Taking in the view around her, all of the masked patrons of their soiree, the dimly lit ballroom, the array of flowers, Margaery gazed around the room in search of Sansa.  
She felt the vibration again, and forced herself to walk normally. Holding in a raged breath, trying to suppress the thoughts of how she was going to punish Sansa later for this. She took a champagne flute from a passing server and her hand shook when she felt a longer vibration.  
Her grandmother came over to her, interrupting her hunt for Sansa, “Margaery my dear, you look radiant.” Thank the gods, Sansa had ceased her taunts for this moment.  
“Thank you, grandmother. You look beautiful as always. Have you seen Sansa yet?”  
“I have not seen your lovely fiancée. Do tell me dear, do you have the prenup ready?”  
Margaery sighed in frustration, “We’ve discussed this, and my mind has not changed, grandmother. Sansa doesn’t want me for my money.”  
“Then a prenup is just a formality dear. I urge you to reconsider.” Olenna looked over Margaery’s shoulder, “Ah Cersei! Don’t you look glamorous this evening?”  
The brunette’s eyes widened in shock and Cersei seemed to notice, “Thank you Olenna. I learned how to stay young from you, after all.”  
Olenna tipped her glass slightly, “I was very good in my day.”  
Margaery wanted to walk away in that instant, but she knew her grandmother would notice that something was amiss, “Hello Cersei. Thank you so much for coming. Sansa and I are delighted to have you here.”  
Cersei ran her fingertips down Margaery’s arm and replied, “Do you believe this, Olenna? Your future daughter-in-law paid me the same courtesies. I daresay they are like a fairytale.”  
Margaery’s panties started vibrating intermittently. She closed her eyes to focus on her words, “Yes, well I think I should go find my princess now.”  
Margaery left the two women in a hurry, her steps stammering as the vibrations continued. The sensation was so intense, but she faintly noticed that the more she walked, the stronger the pulses became. Maybe Sansa could see her and this was her way of leading Margaery to her. She sincerely hoped so because she felt like she was about to explode. She had to stop her steps, squatting down, holding on to a large pillar in the ballroom with one hand as she pretended to adjust the straps on her heels. She whimpered as she allowed herself a quiet orgasm, but the vibrations only intensified more making her come again and moan loud enough for some nearby guests to hear.  
The vibrations stopped and she sighed in relief, coming down from her release. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she was about to snap that she was fine when she saw Sansa’s wicked grin, “Come with me. NOW.”  
  
  
Sansa easily kept up with Margaery’s fast paced steps, her long legs giving her the advantage. She couldn’t help her smirk or the satisfaction laced with getting Margaery off so easily. It was not her plan originally, but the way Cersei had spoken to her, the way she had seen the other woman touch what was hers, ignited a fire inside of her. She wanted to claim what was hers, and she clearly had. Seeing Margaery crouched down, her eyes cast to the floor, her fingers racking against the stone pillar as she let go, peeked Sansa’s own libido. She was ready for her fiancee to fuck her senseless, party be damned.  
The brunette guided them to the closest room, and Sansa had no time to take in her surroundings before Margaery had the door locked and Sansa pinned against it, kissing her hard. “Give me that damn remote.”  
Sansa draped her arms over Margaery’s shoulders and bit her lover’s lip. Releasing her hold on those pouting lips she answered, “I think I’ll hold on to it a little longer.” She clicked it again, turning it all the way up.  
“Fuck, fuck, **fuck, SANSA** ,” Margaery moaned, pushing her body fully against the redhead.  
Sansa whimpered into their kiss, “Yes please, fuck me.”  
Two firm hands found Sansa’s ass, guiding her across the room to sit atop a billiard table. Hurriedly she was pushed onto her back, and Margaery straddled her on the table before yanking the remote from her hands. The mistress reclaimed her role, pressing her fingers up Sansa’s exposed thigh from the slit of her gown and tugging it over her hips. Sansa did the same to Margaery’s dress and quickly tangled their legs together.  
This time Margaery controlled the remote as their hips thrusted into each other. Sansa rubbed hard against the vibration coming from Margaery’s panties as her fingers raked over her fiancee’s exposed back.  
Explaining the scars that would be left there and the wrinkles in their gowns completely lost on Sansa as her hips jumped and her toes curled with each quickened pace and vibration. Even with her thong still on, it felt amazing and she knew she was going to come hard, just as hard as she had made Margaery come in those spectacular panties. The brunette’s teeth found her shoulder as she came again, making Sansa cry out her own release, loud enough to be heard even over the music playing in the ballroom.  
  
The two women caught their breath together for a few seconds before Sansa quipped, “I really wanted to tease you longer, but it seems I got carried away.”  
Margaery smiled and nuzzled her face into Sansa’s neck, “You were claiming what is yours and rightful so.”  
“Cersei told you she spoke with me then?”  
“She told my grandmother, but then someone decided to distract me.” Margaery untangled their limbs and climbed down from the billiard table, extending her hand to Sansa, “What did she say to you to make you want to end our game so quickly?”  
“She pretty much said that I was just another one of your submissives. No different than..” Sansa paused not wanting to bring up Ygritte now. She was over it. She couldn’t change the fact that Margaery had been with other women, but she would continue to hate the woman who had abused and manipulated the woman she was going to marry.  
“I’m going to tell her to leave. She has no right to talk to you in that way or at all actually.”  
  
  
Margaery led Sansa down the hall to the formal dining room, “There’s a staircase to the observation deck in here. It’ll be easier to spot her.”  
Sansa rationalized, “Why don’t we just get back to the party? We can ignore her all night without causing a fuss.”  
Before they had made the first step to the observation deck, Cersei and Olenna walked into the dining room, Loras and Renly close behind. The four appeared to be in a discussion that ended abruptly when Olenna caught sight of the women of honor.  
“Margaery dear, I know it’s your party, but you could at least try to keep your fingers out of Sansa’s pie for...”  
Margaery interrupted, “Not now, Olenna.” She kept Sansa’s hand intwined in her own as she marched over to Cersei, “Apologize to my fiancee now, Cersei.”  
“Apologize, whatever do you mean, little..”  
“You know damn well what for. I am going to marry Sansa whether you like it or not. She isn’t some toy you’ll have me discard in a few more months. I **love** her. Do you understand? You have no right, none whatsoever.”  
Olenna, Loras, and Renly stared in shock, “Margaery, what is going on here?”  
Margaery ignored her grandmother’s question, “You know you never once held me or made love to me. You never once told me that you love me. Sansa showed me what you did to me. I always thought that you helped me, but you just made me worse. You made me more isolated and afraid, but this woman here..” She held up hers and Sansa’s hands, “She has taught me more this summer than you taught me in eleven years. And I want you to leave, _now_.”  
Cersei nodded and looked to Olenna in apology. The Queen of Thorns turned to her and slapped her across the face, “Listen here you sick bitch, if you step within twenty yards of these girls, I swear I will make certain every dime your father has earned for your family is swept out from under you.”  
Cersei glared at Sansa as she left the room.  
Sansa wrapped her arms around Margaery, letting her lover cry softly into her neck.  
Olenna shook her head and for once let her thorns fall, “I’m sorry I failed you, Margaery. I should have done more to help guide you rather than letting her..” The elderly woman’s eyes brimmed with tears as her granddaughter faced her, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, grandmother. I let it happen.”  
Loras added with a comforting hand on Margaery’s shoulder, “You were sixteen. She took advantage of you. Why didn’t you tell us? We would have helped you.”  
Margaery didn’t say anything, so Sansa answered for her, “She was lost. She loves you, but she has a hard time communicating. You know it better than I do, I’m sure.”  
Margaery squeezed Sansa’s hand and kissed her cheek, "Loras, please give everyone our thanks for coming, but I think we’re done with the festivities. Thank you both for all that you’ve done.” Sansa knew her thanks was more than for the party. She knew that any amount of love that Margaery had after losing her mother, after what Cersei had done to her, was because of her family.  
Olenna hugged her granddaughter and then Sansa, shaking slightly in tears she whisper, “Thank you for loving her, too.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took me so long. Between work and the holidays, I didn't have a lot of time to write. Plus I kept staring at this fic, chapter half written, and wanting to finish, but letting other projects distract me. I will try not to go so long next time. Thanks for following this and for reading in general.


End file.
